Mistakes
by emodinos757
Summary: "Even a mistake may turn out to be the one thing necessary to a worthwhile achievement." Follow our two main protagonist as their mistake changes everything around them. The real challenge is keeping it from everyone especially the media. like all secrets they'll be revealed. (AU Story relate to the quote Narusaku M rating for adult content and strong language)
1. Hook up in the hot spot

**Chapter 1: Hook up in the hot spot**

 **A/N: My first story on fanfiction and it's AU I've always wanted to make an Au story. M rated for sexual content and strong language. Chapters 2-4 are already completed next chapter is where the plot heats up. So read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I happily do NOT own Naruto :)**

A blonde haired man with cerulean blue eyes and tanned skin was sitting at the bar in the club Konoha Hot Spot. The club was the most popular club in the whole city of Konoha why he was there well let's just say he was dragged there.

The blonde was wearing a simple collar shirt with a few buttons unbutton, he also had on some jeans, and some black shoes. He wasn't even trying to look good he was pretty much done with the whole dating thing his career mattered more. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze owner of Namikaze corps. His parents tried plenty times to hook him up with some rich girl who only liked him for his money. Which was why he was sitting at the bar trying to get stupid drunk so for one night so he can forget his troubles.

Sadly he was only on his second glass of bourbon and Coke. He felt pathetic he ignored any woman that came to sit beside him he knew they were probably looking for a good fuck.

"Yo Naruto! Whatcha doing here at the bar?! Do you see all these fine pieces of ass around here?!" His best friend Kiba dressed up in basically a suit with half of the buttons unbuttoned. Kiba had messy brown hair sort of like his blonde hair and he always smelt like dog and sweat which somehow attracted women to him like a fox in heat. Naruto noticed he had lipstick and glitter all over his face.

"I'm just not in the mood Kiba," Kiba orders a beer and then turns back to him and takes a seat beside him on his right which shocked him greatly.

"Look, man, I know that you're all stiff as a board from work and haven't got laid in a while but loosen up a bit. Hell maybe your dream girl is in here or the pinky checking you out." Kiba then gets up and goes back to wherever he came from.

The DJ then plays a familiar song that Naruto heard awhile back at house parties in college.

Naruto looks to his left and three stools down a pink haired girl was indeed checking him out. She was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her short pink hair and emerald green eyes complemented her pale skin. The woman was wearing lip gloss with blush mascara and eye shadow.

The woman got up from her stool and begin walking to him. He got a glimpse of what she was wearing and that glimpse was all he needed to see to know she had the body of a model.

She wore a tight red dress that stopped at mid thighs but often rose up. On her feet, she had on some pumps Naruto wasn't sure how high they were though. She sat down beside him and ordered a Scotch neat. He wasn't sure why but her ordering that drink made her even more sexy.

"You don't come to these places much do you?" She said drinking some more liquor.

"What gave it away?" He said.

"Every female that sat beside you, you didn't even spare them a glance. I'm kind of wondering if a handsome guy like you is gay,". (Nothing against homosexuals.) Naruto was shocked. 'She thought he was gay? No. No. No. No.' Naruto decides to prove to her he wasn't gay let the flirting begin.

"Maybe it's because they weren't what I was looking for." Naruto had his billion dollar smile on flashing his pearly whites at the girl.

"Oh really? Am I what you looking for stranger?" She winked at him almost making him blush. Keyword almost.

"Depends. What's your name?" Naruto felt like they were playing a game of who could make the other blush first from the looks of it, it was going to be a long game.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Yours?" The girl who he now knew as Sakura said.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." He waited for the usual response when girls hear his name.

"Mhmm, I thought you looked familiar." Naruto rose an eyebrow at Sakura he wasn't expecting that.

"You know you're sexier in person." He looked her up and down stopping at her perfect curves that formed her hourglass figure.

"I get that a lot, but you might I say is just gorgeous." Naruto felt like he was being sucked into her something about her attracted him to her. He wanted to take this conversation further bring out the freak in her he had that effect on women.

"Thank you but I'm getting a little antsy at this bar why don't we go to a more comfortable place?" Sakura knew he had privileges like getting VIP.

Naruto nods his head slowly and goes to buy an area. They sat and talked for awhile comfortable around each other, but that soon changed when she asked him a question he's been asking himself since he met her.

"Tell me Naruto do you want to fuck me?" Naruto gulps how was he going to answer that without getting slapped the shit out of him.

"Relax I'm not going to do anything just answer truthfully." Sakura winks again making him weak in the knees even though he was sitting down. That one wink was able to make him answer instantly.

"Yeah, I really want to fuck you." Sakura smiles at his answer.

"W-what about you?" He cursed under his breath for stuttering and prayed to god that she didn't hear it.

"Hmm, same here." He sighs in relief until he realized what she said. 'She wants to fuck me!'

Naruto snaps his head to the pinkette who was looking antsier than earlier. She was biting her bottom lip and rubbing her thighs together which turned him on. If he wasn't studying her so close he would have missed the blush on her face barely visible but still there.

Sakura gets up and sets her drink on the table. She walks away to the dance floor, but not before telling him to follow with her finger. Which he, of course, did and boy was he in for a surprise.

He followed her to a spot where they could dance. She got close to his ear and whispered in it-

"Let's see you can keep up." Naruto was confused at first, but then he understood when she started dancing.

Naruto watched her dance it was like she was lost in the song. He was stuck in a trance as he watched her hips move the way she twirled even in pumps she danced like a pro.

Naruto wanted some action so he places his hands on her hips and brings her in close. He saw that she was shocked but made no move to stop him. He leans in closer to her neck as she wraps her arms around his neck. He lowers his left hand further down to her thigh as they danced together.

Naruto and Sakura danced for a while and talked until he sensed Sakura was about ready to go. He didn't want her to leave just yet hell he wanted to go with her. She was perfection, but he wasn't use to dating women who were just straight perfection.

Damn he wanted her bad but wasn't sure how it would end for them. Would it be a one night stand or would they start dating?

The one thing that Naruto was sure about was the way she moved and grinded against him. The way she would dip down and brush her ass against his clothed member would set him in shock.

After the song ends she asks for another dance. Naruto was shocked since he was ready to leave and sensed she was ready to go too. Who was he to deny her another dance so they were dancing again touching each other all over. They both could sense the lust from each other and saw the desire in each other eyes.

"So do you still want to fuck me?" Sakura whispers in his ear with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Believe it," Naruto says huskily.

Xxx

Naruto grabs Sakura's hand and leads her outside to his car. He opens the door like a gentlemen and walks onto the drivers side and gets in.

Naruto started the car but, before he pulled off Sakura was kissing and nipping on his neck causing him to groan.

"Babe I know that you're horny but can we please get to the house." That one sentence was hard for him to say, but he did. Much to his relief and displeasure she stopped he glanced at her pouting face which only made her sexier. He wanted to make love to her right there, but he wanted their first time together to be in a bed.

Naruto starts driving and runs into a problem there was a traffic jam. "Fuck!" He puts his head on the stirring wheel in anger.

Sakura looks at the clock which read 2:00 am and she was very wet and horny. She rubs her thighs together to put some relief on her aching pussy. She closed her eyes biting her lips to get perverted thoughts out of her mind.

Naruto noticed he felt like he was torturing her by leaving her hanging like that so what does he do put his right hand on her thigh where her dress stopped.

"Sakura that look you have on your face is very sexy." Naruto slides her dress up so he can reach her panties easier.

He moved her lacy underwear aside and plunge his fingers inside her wet pussy. She moaned as he finger fuck her pussy.

"N-Naruto I-I thought y-you s-said to w-wait." Sakura had both of her hands clenching the seatbelt strap tightly.

"Sakura I can't seem to get you off my mind and seeing you like this drives me crazy." Naruto slowly moved up and finally he was out of the traffic. He was finger fucking her painfully slow the whole time he was driving. The moans, the screams, and the begging to go faster fell on deaf ear.

"Naruto!" Sakura's core tightens around his finger getting ready to release her juices. The dam burst and she cum all over his fingers and seat. Sakura pants and lays her head on the car window trying to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Naruto already took his fingers out of her and was licking them clean like a hungry pup. "Sakura you taste delicious." Sakura felt like she didn't even know this man anymore he was sweet, flirty, and cute in the club and now he's teasing, dominating, and handsome and it turned her on tremendously.

Finally, they arrive Naruto's place and it was huge like a mansion. Sakura knew Naruto was the owner of Namikaze corps, but she didn't think his house would be this big. Naruto gets out of the car and walks over to Sakura's side and helps her out once she was out she noticed her juice on his seat. She was extremely embarrassed and Naruto saw it. "Sorry." Naruto then started chuckling. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway." Naruto walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. "Besides we aren't done yet." With that, he turns her around facing him and picks her up bridal style.

Sakura started giggling out of nowhere even if she wasn't that drunk. Naruto used his other hand to get his keys and unlock the door though he did fail a couple of times.

Once the door opened it revealed a huge room with stairs that led to the second floor.

"Wow." Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when he begin moving up the stairs.

"Sakura." Sakura looks up at him with concerned and confused eyes.

Naruto kept walking but made sure to keep her eyes on him. "Here we are." Sakura turns her head and immediately noticed how large the master bedroom is. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to look at it too closely since one minute she was in his arms and the next she's on the soft bed.

Naruto hovered over her with both hands on the side of her head. Sakura hands wrap around his neck a pulls him down to her.

He begins attacking her mouth trailing kisses down from her lips, he went down her jaw and got to her neck and began to lick, kiss, and suck on it hungrily as she let out soft moans of pleasure.

Her hands slide down from his neck his back and finally reached her destination his pants. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants so that they fell and hit the floor and he stepped out of them kicking them to the side as his hands traveled to her hips and pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it aside somewhere. She wore a sexy black lace bra with a red bow on them her panties had the same bow on them.

He once again places butterfly kisses from her jaw line down to her collarbone. He unclasped her bra from the front and allowed her perky breasts to flow out of the offending material. Slipping it off of her shoulders and throwing it onto the floor, he then trailed his hands down her sides and onto her hips placing his fingers underneath the sides of her underwear slipping them off as well. Gazing down at her body he was memorized. Her skin was silky smooth and it was the perfect shade of cream tinged with pink from their heat. Her cotton candy hair was spread out around her head on the bed making it look like a halo, and the moonlight that fell onto her gave her face of an angel. He observed her naked form it was just as he thought perfection. He couldn't help but stare at her despite her beginning to get impatient.

Without breaking eye contact, he took off his boxers and lowered his lips onto her left breast, first licking around the tip of her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Using his teeth, he nipped at it while sucking on it hearing her moans of pleasure escape pass her plump soft lips. Using his hand, he also massaged her other breast, pinching and flicking her nipple so it was not neglected. She arched her back underneath him leaning into his caress as she continued to make her mewls of pleasure. She felt heat pooling in her lower abdomen and the wetness beginning to coat her inner thighs as she rubbed them together. When he was finished with the left breast he moved on to the right one to mimic his ministrations. After that he began to trail kisses down her stomach until he got to her sweet core. He looked at her beautifully flushed face to see what her expression was to all this and he wasn't disappointed. He wanted to do everything to her goddess body just to see her reaction. Naruto wanted to pleasure her all night long have her scream his name until her voice became hoarse.

He took his thumb and forefinger and parted her folds. She was definitely wet especially from the car ride. What he really wanted to do was taste her. She in fact tasted as good as she looked. He lapped up all of her juices, kissing every spot of her jewel, watching as she completely arched her back and let out a small cry. Greedily he began to engorge himself on her delicious juices earning him many moans and her hands in his hair pressing him harder against her. She felt like she was on cloud 9 while he pleased her in every way possible, and she couldn't help but buck her hips against his mouth as she was getting closer to her climax. He knew that she was close so thrust three fingers into her core and passionately licked her swollen nub. She moaned out with both pain and passion. He felt her walls clench around his fingers and her cry out his name as she finally hit her first orgasm of the night.

Naruto allows her to take a breather before diving back down and lapping up more of her sweet juice. Once done he comes back up and engage in a passionate kiss with her.

She stands up this time pushing him back on the bed. "Allow me to please you." For a minute, she face palmed in her mind that she sounded like such a slut.

Planting kisses up his shaft, she looked at his face and then licked off the pre-cum that was already there. Feeling him shudder under her she began to lick around the tip of his head before engulfing it into her mouth. His head fell backward and he grunted as she slowly bobbed her head up and down over his rock hard erection. Using her spit to lubricant his entire length she started to stroke him using a firm grip. He couldn't help but groan at her ministrations. She put as much as she could fit into her mouth, and the rest she used her hands to do what her mouth was doing. Soon she found his hands on her head while he thrust his hips making her take more of him into her down her throat. Though she had to concentrate on relaxing her throat the look on his face was well worth it. He was in utter ecstasy as she began to deep throat him, but when she began to massage his balls he could no longer take it and met his end with a deep groan. She felt her mouth fill up with his cum and she swallowed the salty substance. Every last drop and cleaned him up with her tongue.

Naruto layed there panting hard that was the best deep throat he had ever had. He pulled her up to him and flipped them over so he was now on top. "I don't think I can wait anymore."

Naruto sucked hard on her neck leaving a purplish bruise behind. He rubbed his semi hard cock against her womanhood. They both knew that once he entered her, her moans would turn into screams and shouts.

Without a moment's pause, he thrusted his thick hard length into her hot wet core. He gritted his teeth since she was so tight around him that he thought she was a virgin.

He set a slow rhythm so that she could feel every inch of him, and so that he could enjoy the way she wrapped around him perfectly. She moaned long and low as she felt him pull out slowly and return just as slow. It was torture for her and she was enjoying every second of it. With every thrust of his hips and every touch of his lips, she could feel her body come to life.

He started to pick up his pace as her moans got louder. He couldn't get enough of her and the way his name rolled off of her tongue he never has been so happy to hear his name. His name was coming out of her mouth like a mantra and it drove him crazy.

he started to pound into her without remorse. He held onto her hips as he thrusted into her hot cavern repeatedly, reaching deep inside her and taking her to new heights. He hardly felt her make moon shapes on his back with her nails. The only sounds that came from the room were deep throaty moans, incoherent words, the headboard hitting the wall, and the sound of skin hitting skin.

He felt her walls clench hard around him and he was forced into his own end. He grunted her name aloud as he came inside her. Her walls contracting around him milked him of his seed.

Xxx

The bright sunlight shined on their face waking them from their slumber. Naruto groans and moves closer to the heat source. His eyes shoot open when he hears a moan escape from his personal heater. Naruto sits up in bed and looks at the pinkette still trying to sleep. He wasn't that drunk yesterday so he managed to remember every single moment last night. How long they went at it, he wasn't sure and he lose count after round 5.

Naruto lightly smiles it felt great waking up to the sight of a beautiful woman in his bed. He bends his head down and kiss and suck on her neck.

She moans lightly that shot fire to his lower regions. "Sakura." Naruto sniffs her scent that smelt just like cherries and cherry blossoms.

Hazy green jaded eyes open half way. Naruto notice she has opened her eyes he rewards her with a sexy smile. "Morning." He sits up along with her. Sakura stretches obviously unaware of her nakedness not that he was complaining. A blush appeared on his face even though he saw and touched every inch of her body.

"How did you sleep?" Sakura gives him a breathtaking smile that he couldn't help but kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're beautiful." Sakura lifts a fine pink arched eyebrow confused.

"Sakura I don't want this to be just a one night stand I really really like you." Sakura stares at Naruto thinking until she hears a vibrating sound from her pile of clothes. She gets up and read the text message she received.

Pig

Where are you? You know you're going to be extremely late for the interview. Get your ass here now!

"Shit, I'm going to be late." Sakura pulls on her underwear and bra along with her dress. She makes a call to the taxi while looking for her shoes.

"Hello, taxi services I nee-" before she could even say anything more the phone was out of her hand. Sakura snaps her head to the boxer clad blonde.

"Look Naruto I hav-"

"I know and I'll drop you off at your place to get some clothes and shower then I'll drop you off where you need to be. Deal?" Sakura sighs knowing she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Fine," she says begrudgingly.

"Good girl." Naruto walks past her to the closet but not before pinching her ass. Which of course he received a glare for.

Xxxx

Naruto and Sakura sat in his car in an awkward silence that neither one was going to break. "Naruto don't you have oh I don't know work?"

Naruto chuckles, "Sakura I'm the boss I can be late all I want." Sakura gives him a skeptical look.

"R-right." Naruto sensed how nervous she sounded.

"What's wrong?" Sakura shakes her head furiously.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"It's just we don't really know much about each other and I'm not the type of girl who goes and fucks a guy after just meeting him." Sakura narrows her fierce eyes at the blonde.

"I get it I'm not like that either, but my friend decided to drag me there and I'm glad he did since I met you."

Sakura blushes and smiles down at her lap.

"And maybe we could even go out on a date tonight." Naruto arrives in front of the apartment in which she stays in.

"Deal but I have to tell you something so come on up." Naruto turns off the engine and gets out along with the pinkette she was feeling a bit self-conscious

"What's up?" Naruto puts his hands in his pocket and walks in behind Sakura. The apartment was small, but something about it gave you a homey feel to it.

"Sorry, it's not much like your mansion."

Naruto face turns into a solemn expression. "I hate the mansion."

"What do you mean? It's like paradise." Sakura looks at him she had a towel and some clothes in her hands

"Yeah, but what's the point of it all if I'm the only person in the house by myself." Sakura takes a seat beside him on the white couch.

"Tell you what you pick me up tonight and we'll have a date at your house to make it not so lonely." Naruto smiles and nods his head.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Sakura nervously smiles, "well I have an interview today-" before Naruto could interrupt her she puts a finger on his lips. "It's at the Namikaze corps as your assistant." Naruto's face goes blank as his mind processed the new information.

"So you're going to have an interview with Shikamaru to be my assistant?" Sakura nods her head without making eye contact.

"Did you purposely seek me out so you could just get the job easily?" Sakura snaps her head up to meet his dark blue eyes.

"No! I didn't even want to go to the club my best friend practically dragged me there." Sakura says in her defense.

Silence engulfs them as Sakura waited for him to at least say something.

"I see you don't even believe me wow. Well, there's the door you can let yourself out." Sakura gets up from the couch trying to hold back tears, but a few escaped.

Before she could even get far she was pulled back to the couch onto his lap. "Sakura I do believe you it's just I don't want my work getting in the way of my relationship with you."

Sakura sighs and gets up, "Sakura."

"Sakura." He tries again.

He heard a door slam shut and a shower turn on. The blonde rests his head in his hands.

'All of my relationships always end up like this dammit I can't lose her.' Naruto waits for his uh girlfriend? to get done showering.

"What are you still doing here?" Sakura has a blank look on her face while drying her bubble gum hair. Naruto gulps all of a sudden a wave of lust overcomes him even if she had a blank expression she was still extremely arousing. The wet hair just added to the look.

"Sakura I'm not leaving I'll give you the job I don't want to leave you." Sakura shakes her head furiously she looked a bit angry. "You don't understand Naruto I don't want anything handed to me on a silver platter I want to do the interview."

"Then I'll give you the interview." Naruto gives her a hopeful look hoping she'd crack.

"Fine but I want you to be serious. I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes go by with him waiting patiently and ignoring calls from his workers.

"Alright, I'm ready." Naruto nods and stands up but pauses when he sees what she was wearing. She had on a short black skirt on that was just as short as the dress she had on earlier and also a red sleeveless see through blouse.

"Woah woah woah what's with the short skirt and sleeveless shirt?" Sakura narrows her eyes at the blonde that was frozen in place.

"What's wrong with my outfit you guys have dress codes or something?" Naruto closes the huge gap between them with a peck on her lips.

"I don't want anyone seeing what's mine." Sakura starts laughing trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"That's too bad since I'm not yours just yet." She whispers into his ear awaken a recurring friend. She must have noticed since she was smirking evilly

"Trust me you're mine according to that big ass hickey on your neck." She squeaks and goes back to her room to find a scarf that would go great with her outfit. Finally finding one she stormed out of the room and grabbed her keys.

"..." She grabs his much larger hands and drag him out of the door.

Xx

The couple arrives at the large building Naruto parks into the CEO spot. Naruto locks his car and grabs Sakura's hand. They walk side by side to the entrance of the building before entering Naruto stops her.

Naruto digs into his jacket and pulls out two pairs of sunglasses. Sakura gives him a look as if he has lost his mind especially with the stupid grin on his face. "Seriously."

"Come on Sakura pleaseeee it's cool and you'll like it they'll greet you like you're a goddess." Sakura rolls her eyes and snatches the sunglass from his hands and angrily puts them on.

If possible Naruto's grin grows bigger. He slide his sunglasses on his face and pecks the pinkette on the lips quickly before his face turns serious.

The doors open automatically and they were instantly greeted by the workers at the front desk.

"Good morning Mr. Namikaze and..."

Sakura smiles and waves, "Sakura."

"Welcome to the Namikaze Corps Mrs. Namikaze." Sakura starts coughing after choking on her own spit. the woman thought that she and Naruto were married.

"Oh no, you're mi-

Before she could finish anything a loud screech that could rival a banshee cut her off. "Sakura! You're la-"

'Oh right, my best friend works here.' Sakura lets go of Naruto's hand to meet Ino half way.

"Sakura you... and... are you... what... you're dating my boss?!" Sakura cringes along with everyone in the room.

"Ino keep it down geez." Ino stared back and forth at Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura are you ready for the interview?" Sakura nods and was about to follow, but Ino quickly stops her.

"Sakura good luck and you are so going to tell all the details." Sakura rolls her eyes and goes to the elevator that Naruto was holding up for her. Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of nervous.

She pulls her shades on top of her head and bit her lip. "You know Ino?"

"Yeah, she was the one who told me about the position and forced me to go to that club." Sometimes Sakura wished that the blonde would just but out of her business. While other times she's thankful she does.

The elevator dings and opens up to the top floor. Naruto opens the door to his large office. He had a mahogany desk with files and knickknacks on it his office was a strange color. Orange and black.

He had pictures on the shelves and on the desk. One specific picture had him and a beautiful long red hair woman grinning brightly.

"Sit." Naruto cleans his desk a bit and takes a seat himself.

"Yes, Mr. Namikaze." Sakura smirked when he looked at her with a certain look that turned her on.

"Ok," Naruto clears his throat.

"Are you an organized person?"

"All the time."

"Good good hmm what would you say if I miss a meeting."

"There's always going to be others, but I would maybe call them back and try to arrange another meeting and apologize for your behavior and blame myself for not forcing you to the meeting."

Naruto blinks, "oh and here's my form."

"You're 23?" Sakura nods confidently.

"Ok, you have a degree in medical assistance."

"Yeah I don't want to start my career as a doctor yet. I want to be financially stable." Naruto smiles and stands up quickly.

"Sakura Haruno you're hired."

"Really?" Naruto nods and the next thing he knew he was having a make out session with her.

Naruto picks her up and puts her on the desk he starts caressing her smooth pale thighs. She runs her fingers through his wild blonde hair. Earning a groan from her blonde boyfriend.

A knock sounds from the door ruining the moment. She gets off of the desk and pulls her skirt down some. While Naruto straighten his tie he looks over to Sakura to see if she was ready.

Naruto clears his throat, "come in."

A man with black hair tied into a pony tail and what looked like a permanent bored expression on his face walks into the room.

"Naruto you're late since when have you ever been late to work?" Naruto sighs and goes back behind his desk. Times like these he hated being the CEO of the company. They start asking so many questions about his whereabouts and spreads rumors.

"Well, as you can see Shikamaru I'll be booked with showing Ms. Haruno around."

Shikamaru sighs and hands over a clipboard with various papers on it. "Here's all his meeting for today and make sure your boyfriend gets to them on time." Shikamaru turns back around muttering something about actually being able to do his real job.

She mentally wondered how Shikamaru knew that she was his girlfriend. But then it came to her that Ino must have told everyone already. Great.

Once Shikamaru is gone Sakura looks over the papers she had phone calls to attend to and meetings to arrange along with get paperwork for him.

This was going to be a long first day.

 **End of chapter 1 BTW Naruto didn't give her the real interview only asked for what he wanted.**


	2. Possible mistake

**Chapter 2: Possible mistake**

 **Disclaimer: I happily do NOT own Naruto :)**

 **A/N: Don't mind this pointless author notes just itching to reach 4000 words here.**

"Alright, Mr. Namikaze you have a meeting with Jiraiya in 10 minutes." Sakura checks off something on the paper Shikamaru gave her. The paper was full of various meetings and times. It was easy to get used to since she was a very organized person. It was a necessity if she was going to be a doctor.

Working for Naruto would be excellent practice for when she became a doctor.

"Sakura you don't have to call me that." He wasn't really annoyed, but he wanted her to think he was. Besides it made him feel sort of old when someone called him that reminded him of his father.

"Sorry, but I prefer to be professional." She huffs and crosses her arms and turns away from him. He was aware that she was annoyed. Naruto narrows his eyes when she turns away from him. She made a mistake of doing that since his eyes couldn't help but wander to places it wasn't suppose to go. Well not in public or work at least.

She turns back to him practically feeling him leering at her rear end. "Like what you see Namikaze." Her tempting him only made things worst... for her that is.

Naruto steps closer and closer to the pinkette. Getting close to her ear he mumbles huskily, "damn right." The way his breath tickled her ear made her shudder and goosebumps suddenly appears.

She had no time to react when she suddenly felt hands on her rear. He squeezed loving the way she let out a squeak. It was cute how red she was blushing when just this morning (hell 2:00 counts as morning) he felt licked squeeze on her ass. Hell, he planted a hickey on her ass too it was just so perfect. It wasn't disgustingly big or pathetically small it was perfect. He was definitely an ass man.

"You'll probably think this is weird, but I'm in love with your ass." To add more effect to his words, he squeezes harder.

She whimpers and covers her embarrassment by hiding her face on his chest. "This is very inappropriate." She said lowly unsure if she was trying to tell him that or herself. She always was the levelheaded one in all of her relationships well except for one, but that's the past.

Naruto position his face in her hair smelling her sweet scent from early morning. "That's what makes it so fun." Something about him set her body on fire with each touch he gave her lust clouded her eyes and her mind. He knew how to bring out her seductive side that she hid from others. Not even Ino was aware of this side she was showing Naruto he brought out the worst and best in her.

"N-Naruto your meeting." She cursed herself for stuttering and calling her boss by his name even though they were dating.

"He can wait trust me he'll be ecstatic to know the reason why I'm late." Sakura tries to keep a stern look on her face but found it almost impossible. She could feel his arousal pushing against her. No matter how much she desired him she would not give in she had to be rational it was only her first day.

What surprised her was when Naruto starts chuckling from out of nowhere she stares up at him confused. "Come on let's go Sakura I'll show you around later." She couldn't believe he just stopped all of a sudden after getting her aroused. That's like the worst torture a girl could possibly get.

"You're so evil," she whines. That made him give her a toothy grin it made the blonde look even more attractive.

"Call it punishment for calling me Mr. Namikaze. Now let's go."

Before she could respond her phone goes off. It was a text from Ino she opens it and reads it. She sighs, "sorry Naruto I'll have to see you when the meeting is over Ino wants to show me around." He tried not to look too upset, but his happy mask cracks slightly. They both knew exactly why Ino wanted to show her around to get some details on their relationship. Giving her one final squeeze on the rear he lets go of her.

Sakura must not have noticed since she was walking out the door. He had to keep in mind that they just started dating and knew barely anything about each other. He planned on changing that tonight. Maybe he could ask Jiraiya for some help on how a romantic go. It wasn't like he never went on a date, but he wanted their first official date to be perfect.

Naruto leaves from his office and makes his way to the conference room. He was mentally dreading his meeting with Jiraiya who thought he was sexually frustrated every time he came to visit.

"Ahh, Naruto! It's been a while hasn't it." Naruto glares at Jiraiya every time he came to visit he always bought a girl to introduce to him.

"Look we both know the only reason you ever show up is to set me up with some annoying spoiled princess. But you now don't need to set me up on dates."

"Who is she?"

"What!? I didn't even say anything about a girl!"

"From the way you carry yourself since the last time I saw you she must be good in b-"

"Her name is Sakura," he cuts the perverted man off. Jiraiya knew a proud man when he saw one and standing in front of him was indeed a proud one. A lecherous smile that Naruto was very familiar with replaced his frown. Maybe now Naruto would actually read those books he gives him for his birthday.

"How does she look?" He said sounding a bit too happy for his liking.

"Pink hair gorgeous green eyes a perfect body breast not to big and not to small and oh god that ass made by the gods. It fit exponentially with her long pale flawless legs any supermodel would be jealous." Jiraiya stands from his seat and begins to clap slowly. A tear slid down from his eyes and he wore a look of respect. He was acting like a proud father would after hearing good news from his son.

"Naruto I'll be the first to say this I'm so proud of you." Naruto never in his life has ever felt so accomplished. He grinned brightly at the emotional man. He almost wanted to hug the man, but that would just make things awkward.

"Naruto my boy a wise man once said what every man wants is a lady by day and a sexual goddess by night. So I ask you this question is she a lady by day?"

"Yep extremely smart I hired her as my assistant." Jiraiya who was drinking some liquor spit it out all over the table.

"You're dating your assistant!?"

"Well, she wasn't my assistant when I first met her." He decided to leave out the fact that they met in a club and it was just yesterday.

"Then where is she?"

"Ino's showing her around the building. Today is her first day."

Jiraiya rubs his eyes and for once in Naruto's life he could see his godfather's age peek through that perverted facade. "Naruto I think it's time you get serious about your relationships and your parents think so too." Naruto didn't understand they were just literally having a good time talking about his beautiful girlfriend. All of a sudden the mood just shifted into unwanted territory.

"Your parents wanted me to introduce you to the heiress of the Hyuga's business. They were so serious about it that I had no choice but to during lunch. Naruto I 'm telling you this for your girlfriend and your own good they're going to reject her as soon as you introduce her to them as your assistant and girlfriend."

Naruto since walking into the meeting room felt a surge of real anger. He wasn't just a prize to pick for some girl he didn't even care for. He damn sure didn't care about how his parents would react to his Sakura. Since being named CEO of the company he was finally happy. Damn his parents nothing they could say could ruin what he wanted to have with Sakura. It was love at first site and he doubted he'll ever feel that way about any other girl.

"Good thing you used a condom or else that would cause way more problem then there needs to be. We don't need you getting some girl pregnant the media would eat that up." Naruto paused in his breathing now that he thought about it, they didn't use any protection since they were half drunk and wanted each other so badly. That thought alone was enough to disperse his anger completely.

'We didn't even use protection. That means Sakura could be pre- pregnant!'

The room was quiet and Jiraiya feared the worst. From the look of fear on Naruto's face, he knew that Naruto indeed made the most stupid mistake ever. He and Naruto both knew that if Sakura was pregnant he was going to receive hell from his parents and maybe huge congratulations from the media or bashing

"Alright, Jiraiya I'll be honest with you. We were a bit drunk and the amount of sexual tension in the air was very suffocating that it could kill. We were irresponsible and didn't use protection and I blame it on myself. But tell my parents that no matter what if Sakura is pregnant I will never leave her or the baby." Jiraiya could only look at his godchild with pity and disappointment. His parents were going to tear the poor boy a new one. Jiraiya had to admit the determination in his eyes were moving. He just hoped that Naruto's parents could see that and not jump to conclusion.

It's not that Minato and Kushina are bad parents or people just that money can change anyone. The two weren't like how they are now Kushina was exactly like Naruto.

"In fact I'll tell them myself," Naruto says snapping him out of his stupor.

With Sakura

She was told by Ino to meet her in the lobby so here she was in the lobby waiting and still no Ino.

She was beginning to regret even accepting her offer. Finally, a blonde bounces out of the elevator with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Ino grabs her shoulders shaking her repeatedly still grinning.

"Because for the first time in a very long time you're dating a guy who isn't a dick," Ino exclaims excitedly.

"Can we just get started with the tour?" She replies nonchalantly.

"Come on Sakura tell me how you two met." Sakura starts walking away back to the elevators. Sakura hoped that her best friend would let up but, of course, she wouldn't let up.

"pleaseeeee."

"Fine." She snaps.

Ino jumps up and down while clapping like a little kid who won a prize. Just as soon as her childish persona came it went away. "Ready whenever you are."

They stood in silence for a minute before she finally cracks. "Ok! It was the best sex I ever had."

Ino squeals attracting unwanted attention to them. She doesn't even realize that Sakura was trying to shut her up. "Oh my god Sakura you went that far with a guy you just met. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Not. It was liquid courage of course besides he was hot and just sitting there like a loner." Sakura tries to hide the blush from Ino, but it was useless. She thought back to that night after her fourth shot of vodka she was definitely not sober. She had a high tolerance for alcohol thanks to Ino always dragging her to parties. She wasn't one to just have sex with a guy after just meeting him something attracted her to him that night. She was glad she wasn't so drunk that she forgot the whole night. She remembered every kiss every touch and especially every hickey.

She remembered how big he felt inside of her. He made her feel like she was a virgin again with how much he stretched her that it hurt and felt good. It was like the more you scratched that instead of feeling pain it started feeling good.

"So you took it upon yourself to loosen him up. I'm so proud of you. I've taught you well." She wasn't even going to try to correct her it was useless. Then again she should be thanking Ino for taking her to that club and abandoning her as soon as they hit the door. Ino must have noticed how stressed she's been lately what with night classes on some days and studying on others.

"I just hope you guys used a condom since you're not on the pill." Sakura stops walking with a look of realization, fear, and regret. Another thing she remembered was him shooting his seed into her.

"Oh, Sakura please tell me he used a condom." Her look never changed and Ino was only left with one conclusion. "You know what that means right? Sakura you could possibly be pregnant." Ino says softly still she didn't receive a reply. A baby could ruin everything she has worked for and Naruto and her weren't in a stable relationship yet not that she knows. Don't get her started on her over protective parents if they find out that Sakura really is pregnant they're going to have a cow.

"Sakura there's a chance that you might not even be pregnant. As long as you believe and hope you're not then maybe it'll be ok." Ino was now panicking when Sakura started crying. She didn't even believe a damn thing she said.

"I-I'm scared Ino."

"..." What was she suppose to say to her long time best friend? Nothing she could say could cheer her up all Ino could do was hug her and whisper lies into her ear. She could only imagine what Sakura was going through at the moment and she only wished she kept her big mouth shut. It also came down to if Sakura was pregnant then would Naruto actually care for her and the baby. Ino was a hundred percent sure that Sakura wasn't going to abort her child. What was she thinking it's not like Sakura was going to actually be pregnant besides one of them had to be the confident one.

Sakura would have to deal with the disappointment on her parents face alone. Even if she wanted to be there it was Sakura's problem and her mistake.

Xxx

Naruto left the meeting room to look for his pink haired goddess.

He didn't have to look very long since she was sitting on the black couch looking out the window and knees under her chin. He could see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. The scene in front of him broke his heart to little pieces.

"Sakura? Babe, what's wrong?" He saw her flinch and quickly wipe her tears that managed to escape her eyes. She never did turn to meet his gaze he wasn't sure what she was sad about. But swore he would find out as soon as possible.

Naruto tried to touch her shoulder, but she moved away from his touch. If possible his heart broke even more and was stepped on.

"Don't touch me." She snaps.

"Sakura please just tell me what's wrong." Sakura sniffs and Naruto sits down beside her.

"What ever happened you can tell me. I'll be there for you." He meant it from the bottom of his heart. He could only wish she believed him.

"You don't get it Naruto I'm 23 and barely know anything about you and I could possibly be pregnant. I'll be the girl who got knocked up by the rich Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..." Sakura stands up and glares at him with fist clenched tightly.

"Who told you that you might be pregnant?" He hoped that she wasn't listening in on their conversation cause that could be very bad.

"I told Ino about what happened and she came to a conclusion that I might be pregnant."

"So you weren't on birth control?"

"No." She puts her heels on and storms out of the room to the elevator but before leaving she turned back to him. It definitely got his hopes up that she wasn't just going to walk out of his life. "I won't be at work tomorrow just give me some space." Yep, she's tip-toeing out of his life

Naruto sighs and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. Naruto didn't know exactly what he had to do to get Sakura back, but he did have to have a meeting with his parents.

Xxxx

Naruto knocked on the door to his parents mansion. The speaker comes on asking for his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I want to speak to my parents." He waits a moment before finally the doors open with his parents standing there with open arms and smiles.

Any other time Naruto would have been in awe but not this time he had a mission. "Mom dad take a seat and listen up."

"I don't want you guys controlling who I date or marry I'm in a really complicated relationship right now and the last thing we need is more complication so please just lay off." From the look on his mother's face, he already knew that the hard part was coming next.

"Honey what relationship?"

"This beautiful girl I met at the hot spot." He could already see the disapproval on their faces. They hated that club with a passion they thought it was full of low life scum who got drunk and had sex all day.

They hold off a little while longer since their curiosity became unbearable. "What's so complicated about it?"

Taking a deep breath to get his nerves straight once again Naruto just blurts it out. "I think I got her pregnant."

The room was so silent that you could hear a car honk all the way in town. Until finally his father speaks up and it wasn't as friendly as he liked it to be but who would.

"You got some girl who we never even seen before in our lives pregnant!?" Naruto winced, but it wasn't as bad as his mother's yelling.

"I can't believe this are you an idiot we raised you better than this! What is the media going to say about this Naruto Namikaze got some nobody pregnant." He silently wondered what the media had to do with his personal life and he could really care less.

Naruto was getting tired of his parents calling Sakura a nobody as if it was going to change how he feels about her. "Enough!"

The room was once again engulfed in silence. "She's not a nobody to me and I'll be honest we barely know each other and just met, but I'm willing to make an effort to know her." He says truthfully trying to get his parents to at least reconsider.

Naruto's father paces the room only when he was thinking about something and trying to find a solution. "I got to go make things right with Sakura. I just hope you'll understand." Naruto gets up from his seat on the couch before leaving he turns to tell his parents one more thing. "I'm 25 I think it's time for me to be on my own and make my own decisions."

When Naruto leaves Minato and Kushina could only sit in silence and think over their whole conversation with their son. "Minato what are we going to do I don't want my son having a child so young."

Minato grabs his wife's hands and kisses her knuckles. "We're going to put our plan into action but first we'll meet with the Hyuga family to go over extra details. We'll keep that Naruto could possibly have a child to ourselves and maybe we somehow convince the girl to leave Konoha somehow." Kushina wipes a tear away and nods with determination. She was going to do everything she could to make sure her son had the best life she could give him. A beautiful wife who loves him unconditionally would do just fine.

Xxx

The dark was her only comfort she had to wait for her period to be missed in order to take a test. It was a disadvantage to be a trainee doctor she knew all about the pregnancy yet couldn't even prevent it. She was a disgrace to all doctors.. That dream of being a doctor could be ruined by just one pregnancy test.

She wasn't sure how long she just sat there in silence. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or what Naruto was going to do. Although he told her he'd be there for her but for how long? It'll be hell to deal with her hormones one minute she'll be happy and the next sad. That's if he even sticks around long enough to see her go through that.

Laughing a little bit she couldn't believe she was already thinking about all this when she wasn't even sure she was even pregnant.

Maybe she should just leave Konoha and head back to Suna to live with her parents.

Yeah right, what 23-year-old would live with their parents. A loud knock on her door shocked her out of her musing.

"Sakura! It's me please open up we have to talk." She recognizes that voice from anywhere and by the tone of it, he was worried.

Sakura sighs and gets up from the couch she wasn't in the mood for him or any more tears. That is if she could cry anymore since her eyes were already dry, red, and puffy.

Unlocking the door and opening it she was face to face with her somewhat complicated boyfriend. "Naruto I thought I told you to give me some space this is not giving me some space." She says sounding exhausted. Naruto saw how horrible she looked and felt guilty it was his fault that she felt like that. Maybe if he just wasn't so careless and irresponsible

"I know, but I want to take you out on one date I'll tell you all about me and you'll tell me all about you. Just... just give me one chance." Naruto pleads.

"I don't understand why are you so fixated on me?"

"You're different from other women I date. You're fun but serious you know how to take control. I just want to get to know you more."

Sakura was having thoughts about whether or not to accept or decline. Finally, she came to a conclusion. She felt that deep inside of her she was going to regret it, but nonetheless she agrees.

"...Ok."

 **Another chapter complete I was out of town so I couldn't post and do some last minute touch up and I'm also a huge procrastinator. My chapter will usually range from 3k-5k or more depends on how my brain feel.**


	3. So much for a night to remember

**Chapter 3: So much for a night to remember**

 **Disclaimer: Have I mentioned how happy I am for not owning Naruto?**

 **A/N: I'm going to have to use Kishi's excuse I'm honestly not good at romance angst is my strong suit, but I at least tried. This chapter is extremely early like extremely so enjoy and review. ;) I think I'll do these updates weekly so don't expect an update next week unless I'm really bored.**

She couldn't believe she was even speaking to the idiot. Though deep down she knew that it was as much as her fault. Maybe that's why she accepted the date she was going to ask about all his ex and his parents and did he date all of his assistants.

It did seem like a bit much, but she wanted no needed to make sure she can trust him. She looked at herself in the mirror after putting the finishing touches on her hair. He wanted to take her out on a romantic night out.

She had on a long sparkling red dress that had a slit up the side that showed off her flawless leg along with sparkling red heels, not her clubbing heels though. Her hair was styled in waves. Her only makeup was mascara and lip gloss with light pink eyeshadow.

Sakura sighs wondering if she was too overdressed. She was aware of reporters around and Naruto was risking his career just to be with her. She was also risking her future to be with him. The pinkette glances at her phone and looks at the time it read 6:56. He was supposed to pick her up at 7:00.

'Breathe in and breathe out no worries.' She walks out of the bathroom to retrieve her purse. Just as she did one more check out of herself someone knocked on the door.

At that moment, Sakura could feel her nerves shoot up to the roof. All of the prepping she did for this moment went straight out of the window. She shakily reached for the doorknob and slowly unlocked it turned it and opened the door.

Standing with some flowers and a huge grin on his face was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The stupid grin on his face automatically melted her heart along with her nervousness.

Sakura accepted the flowers and allowed him inside of her apartment. She walks to the kitchen to put them in some water. "Thank you for the flowers." The flowers were blue roses which were extremely rare. They symbolize for poems art and song. Amaryllis those stood for splendid beauty or beyond beauty. And in the middle of those surrounding flowers were the red carnation that symbolizes love, pride, and admiration. She knew all about flowers from Ino who use to works at her parent's flower shop before getting her current job. She was convinced that the income she was getting wasn't enough for her to go clubbing.

Sakura stares at the flowers with sad eyes. Naruto notices and quickly speaks up. "Uh, you look beautiful. No! Gorgeous." Naruto facepalms and groans which Sakura found hilarious. Even if he didn't mean to he definitely lightened the mood.

"Look it's been a while since I've been on one of these and I'm really trying har-"

Sakura pulls off a bold move by kissing him on the cheek for a second then backing up. "You don't have to explain anything to me Naruto I get it I'm sort of nervous too."

A blush spread on her pale smooth cheeks as she nervously smiled at him. Naruto blew out a breath of relief. He takes a hold of Sakura's hand shocking her.

"Come on I have reservations for us and don't ask where it's a secret." Sakura rolls her eyes but soon gives in.

Naruto parked his car in front of the building it was an awkward car ride since the car was the same one he pleased her uh sexual frustration in. "Here wear this blindfold." He reaches for the blindfold without taking his eyes off the road.

"You just have a random blindfold in your car?" Sakura lifts one eyebrow at the thought of what he could possibly be doing with a blindfold in his car. Hopefully nothing dangerous or sexual.

Naruto chuckles lightly knowing exactly what she was thinking he wasn't too worried though. "Relax I just put this in here before I picked you up." Sakura gives him a skeptical look before finally giving in and putting the blindfold on.

"We're here prepare to be amazed." Sakura giggles lightly feeling a bit anxious, Naruto gets out of the car and he hurries to open the door on her side and help her out of the car. Once she was out he removes the blindfold for her.

Her eyes widen and she could have sworn her breath sounded shorter for a second there. They were outside of the most expensive and fanciest restaurant in all of Konoha.

The Crystal Leaf. (_)

She was having a hard time picking her jaw up from the ground. She glances at Naruto who was looking smug as hell gave his keys to the valet.

"Be carful with my baby Kiba." Kiba laughs loudly and takes the keys. Kiba was a strange looking man with fangs and a red arrow tattoo. He looked really familiar she thinks back until finally it hit her. She saw him talking to Naruto in the club they were most likely friends and he was probably the one who dragged Naruto to the club.

"I don't think your girlfriend like you calling anyone or anything else baby." Sakura snickers in the background as Naruto huffs. Kiba chuckles and hands a ticket over to him.

"Oh and Naruto your parents and the Hyuga's are here tonight also." Naruto groans loudly. He was mentally cursing his luck all he wanted was to get to know his girlfriend better. They were already on the verge to breaking up and it couldn't get any more awkward.

"Thanks for telling me." Kiba nods and gets into the driver side and drives off to park the car.

Naruto pulls himself together then offers his pink haired girlfriend his arm. She takes it wholeheartedly and gives it a small squeeze for reassurance. She was sort of confused as to why Naruto looked so upset from what Kiba said.

"Naruto do you have a problem with the Hyuga's?" Of course, she knew who the Hyuga's were but only the company, not the people running it. Her curiosity got the better of her as to why Naruto reacted the way he did and his parents were her too. She wasn't ready to actually meet his parents she wanted to be more comfortable around Naruto before meeting them.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll have little contact with them this is our night no one is going to ruin it." Sakura smiles big with unshed tears in her eyes at his words it made her feel like the only girl in his heart. Naruto's heart stops at how beautiful and brightly she smiled at him. He smiles back at her and guides her inside of the fancy restaurant.

Once inside the host asks him his name which he gives and they were soon guided to their seats. She couldn't help but stare in awe paintings were everywhere on the walls and the table pieces were just gorgeous. The lighting was just perfect for a romantic date or even just a fancy dinner with friends. She couldn't wait to brag to Ino about this since the blonde hasn't been taken to the Crystal Leaf yet she'll really be jealous. While Sakura was looking around the elegant place Naruto tried to ignore the stares his parents were giving him along with the Hyuga family.

The place he reserved was possibly the best spot in the restaurant it gave them a wonderful window view and was only lit by candle lights that gave off a vanilla and cinnamon scent. Sakura smiled at how corny romantic it was but enjoyed it none the less.

He pulls out her chair so she could sit down. Naruto also takes a seat across from her. Though he didn't like how far away he was from her he decides to change that. Naruto picks his chair up and puts it beside her.

Naruto does a bold move by putting his arm around her. She retaliates by resting her head against him. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to be closer to him. Even if their relationship is a bit strained she still felt a deep connection with him. All their worries seemed to fade whenever they were close to each other.

He couldn't help but admire her beauty in the candle light. Naruto just stared as she scanned the menu for what to pick. The way her eyebrows scrunched together her glossing lip shining and so kissable.

Sakura feels him staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" Naruto has this goofy grin on his face and kisses the top of her head. He looked like he was struck by cupid's arrows. He was happy that with enough money he could get this place reserved for them he was going to make it a night to remember for her.

"No, I'm just admiring beauty." Sakura blushes at how cliche he sounded the waiter appears saving her from embarrassment.

The waiter sets down a bottle of wine in ice and two glasses. The brand was Clos Vougeot Grand Cru if Sakura remembers correctly it ranged from 200 to 300 dollars. Sakura frowned in displeasure at having Naruto spend that much money on just a bottle of wine.

"Sakura-chan I hope you can have wine." Sakura just nods the waiter pours the wine into the glass. She watched astonished. She must have seemed like a girl being taken out of the country into the city but who cared?

"Are you ready to order?" Naruto smiles and also nods his head.

Naruto orders first with a well done steak with the side of potatoes.

Sakura orders second salmon with the side of rice pilaf.

"Alright, Sakura-chan shoot." Naruto sips his glass of wine as she prepares herself mentally for his answers to all her questions. She decides to stop leaning on him to show hime how serious she was much to his displeasure.

"Why did you start calling me Sakura-chan?" She decides to start off with an easy question to get more comfortable.

"It fit better."

"Alright, have you dated any of your assistants?"

Naruto scratches his cheek as he thinks about the question. "Once. Only because she wouldn't stop asking me." Sakura nods numbly. She thought about his answer and how he was so easy to get to do something. She decides to just put it off for now anyway. "How about we go back and forth with questions?" Naruto nods and clears his throat.

"Your ex?" Sakura nearly spits out her wine when he asked his question. He was really not getting the hint of starting off easy that was literally the last thing she wanted to talk about

"I-It was more of an on and off relationship his name was Sasuke Uchiha an ass." Sakura rambled for a little while until she realize he was still in a state of shock.

"Sakura y-you dated an Uchiha?" Sakura nods slightly confused as to why it's a big deal.

Seeing the confusion written all over her face he decides to explain. "The Uchiha's has been the Namikaze's rivals for a very long time me and Sasuke are like frenemies."

Sakura's mouth forms an o shape she realized how big of a deal it was now. She didn't know how to react to it was a while ago was she suppose to apologize or just leave it at that. She couldn't change the past even if she tried. "Um sorry?"

Just as he was going to say something smoking hot food comes to the table and is served. While eating they continue to go back and forth with the questions.

"My turn. Favorite color and age."

"Orange and 25." Sakura was slightly shocked that he was only two years older than her.

"Wow you're two years older than me I would think you would be much older at least in your late 20s." Naruto chuckles he stares at her cute astonished look. He couldn't help it she looked so shocked that it made him want to kiss her. Her sparkling red dress only made her beauty stand out even more.

"Ok, my turn. Hm. What do you expect to come out if this relationship?" Naruto could feel the atmosphere shift a little. He was planning on asking all of the more difficult questions first and easy ones last. Having to do some deep thinking she bites her lip and looks up at the ceiling. Which was a habit she developed in high school.

"Honestly I hope for this relationship to last for awhile I know that people who get married so young have a high chance of divorce not that I'm thinking of marriage right now." She quickly adds. Naruto shoots her an amused look at her nervous she was. Quickly averting her eyes that were anywhere but him she asks her next question.

"So um what is the Hyuga's to you?" Naruto sighs he could practically feel this question coming. He really didn't want to tell her the truth but if she ever found out that he had the chance to tell the truth it would end really bad, The last thing their relationship needed was lies

"They're my parents close friend and the company partner. My parents also want me to date Hinata Hyuga heiress of the Hyuga company." Before she could say anything he quickly speaks up. "I have no feelings for her we were just childhood friends." He didn't want to say marry cause that would possibly upset her. He honestly didn't have any feeling for the girl they were pretty much forced to be friends when they were kids. He always found her strange when they started middle school they sort of just drifted apart. Even after being friends for so long she always blushed and stuttered around only him. After high school, he never saw her again. He made sure to get her to promise him to not let anyone he was the son of Minato Namikaze.

"No feelings for her?"

"Nope."

"Positive?"

"Mhmm."

Sakura breathes a breath of relief she wasn't going to be strung along.

"Tell me how did you and Sasuke meet?"

"Uh well I was working a part-time job at a restaurant and I was serving his table and the rest falls into place." Naruto leans in towards her making her more nervous than before.

"Did they have a uniform?" He was only kidding and wasn't really expecting an affirmative answer.

"Yeah it was a mai- you pervert." He didn't know what to say all Naruto could do was chuckle since she was blushing and pouting. She slaps his arm making him chuckle louder causing people to look over at them.

"So it was a maid outfit maybe one day you could show me." Sakura's blush only got darker and darker. He couldn't explain it, but he just wanted to see how red she could get. This Sakura was different then the Sakura he met in the club confident and rarely blushed. He didn't mind at all he liked both of her personality and enjoyed seeing her blush as red as an apple.

"Naruto you- you baka." Sakura puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms looking away. He didn't take it to serious since he saw her struggling to not laugh or smile.

"Alright Sakura your turn." He takes a sip of the red wine quenching his thirst. The wine gave him an astringent feel it had a very strong taste to it. He really didn't like wine too much and only drank it on special occasions. It smelled like cherries and also tasted like cherries which he was glad for since he's a big fan of cherries.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Naruto would of spit out his wine all over the place if he didn't already swallow it. He was shocked not even expecting the question.

"Woah woah ok a little too personal." He could clearly see an evil glint in her eyes as she fought to keep down a smirk. It was probably payback for making her blush so much in one night. "Ah, maybe I took your virginity." She pretends to be thinking noticing how red he was getting.

"It was in high school senior year prom." Sakura's mouth drop she would have thought that he would lost his virginity in hell middle school. Since he was the son of Minato Namikaze.

"I was Naruto Uzumaki at the time I wanted people to like me because of me not my status." Sakura nods in understanding. He probably wouldn't have had any actual friends if he did use Namikaze instead of Uzumaki.

"I wasn't really the most liked in school I was the class clown. I wanted to joke around before I could lose my youth. Around that time, I got into high school something in my parents changed they were different. Bot the same people who raised me they started caring about money and setting me up with rich girls to build the company up. We use to go on walks in the garden and have family dinners." Naruto looks sad at his glass of wine. A small smile was on his face as he reminisce his youth.

His smile was quickly replaced with a frown, "I ask myself every day what happened to my parents? I kept my hopes up that one day they'll wake up and return to normal. They'll approve of the relationship I have with you and focus on their son's actual happiness, not the one they're trying to create." Naruto sighs he quickly shakes his head to get out of his depressed mood. He didn't want to ruin the date by getting all emotional over his parents.

Sakura was just about to attempt to comfort him, but he changes the subject completely not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So were you Ms. Popular in high school?"

Sakura grins brightly obviously fake, "does homecoming queen prove anything?"

Naruto chuckles lightly, "so you're the one Ino complained about beating her out of her homecoming crown?"

Sakura nods, "yep we were heavy competitors with each other I did sports she did clubs and cheerleading. Cliche right?"

"Well, since you mention it. Now when did someone take your virginity?" She pouts that he asked her more than one question but didn't bring it up.

"I know for a fact you weren't in that club still a virgin." This time it was Naruto's turn to tease and her turn to blush.

Sakura mumbled something, but he couldn't make it out. Sakura saw he didn't understand and once again mumbled under her breath. "Aw come on Sakura I told you when I lost mine."

"Fine it was graduation night."

Naruto pretends to gasp and look surprised. "Ms. Popular managed to keep her v card for that long." Sakura angrily crosses her arms and looks away from him again. Earning a laugh from her blonde haired boss and complicated boyfriend,

"Come on Sakura I'm just kidding." Since she wouldn't face him he decides to tease her a bit more. Naruto kisses down from her jaw line to her neck. From the night before he knew exactly where her sensitive spot was. He nips and suck making her moan softly.

"N-Naruto stop it." She weakly commands not really wanting him to stop.

In between tasting and devouring her neck he says, "not until you face me." Sakura whips her head around to face him. She found that as soon as she was facing him he begins attacking her mouth. He slides his tongue forcibly into her mouth they twirl their tongues around the other's. The way he kissed her brought up memories from last night and it was making her hot and bothered. They didn't even realize that they had an audience. That was until someone started hooting, hollering, Cat calls, and whistles

They break apart blushing deeply at everyone's eyes on them.

"So-sorry everyone when you have such a gorgeous woman in front of you, you tend to just forget everything around you," Naruto says never once letting his eyes wander from hers. He did hear a chorus of "yeah" and "it's fine."

Finally breaking out of his trance he takes a sip of his wine.

"Ok ok so are you going to come to work tomorrow?" Sakura sighs but nods nonetheless. She didn't want to since it was probably going to be an awkward day. But as his assistant she had to if she wanted to keep her job. He probably wouldn't really fire her, but she likes to entertain the idea. It motivated her to actually get through the day she just had.

"Great!" She would have laughed if she didn't notice a red-haired woman and a blonde haired man walking towards him. It was the same red hair in one of Naruto's photos in his office. Naruto noticed her looking at something or someone with a look of shock. Before he could see what's wrong he was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Naruto how rude of you to not introduce your girlfriend to your own parents." His eyes widened more than ever before. This was exactly what he hoped would not happen. Of course, the universe loved to screw him over.

"Mom? Dad?" If possible the situation got even more awkward. Sakura was aware that they didn't approve of her and Naruto dating from what he said earlier, but still she wanted to be friendly to them at least.

Sakura raises up from her seat to greet her boyfriend parents. Naruto quickly grips her arm which was going to bruise so she would stay seated. That earned him a confused look from her but wasn't planning on letting go. So she decides to greet his parents sitting down. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno it's an honor to meet you both." They both just blankly stared at her not batting an eyelash. A little hurt she turns her attention to the wine in front of her.

"You guys are sort of ruining our dinner." Naruto noticed the rude attitude they gave Sakura and he definitely didn't like it one bit.

"Relax honey we just want to meet this mystery girl." His mother smiles which only meant that something was definitely going to happen

Kushina asks for two more seats at the table currently occupied. Minato and Kushina sit down with fake grins on their face. "Hello Sakura I'm Kushina and this is my handsome husband Minato." Minato gives her a simple nod not saying a word.

Sakura nervously waves back. She wasn't prepared at all for the meeting with his parents and from the looks of it neither was he. She didn't get the chance to panic about what to say and what to do. She was taken by surprise like a deer in front of headlights,

"So Sakura I heard that your my son's assistant." Sakura nods.

"Mhmm, how old are you exactly Sakura?"

"23."

"Two years younger than my pride and joy. You're 23 with I presume no job before working for Naruto." Kushina really had good intentions but was coming about it the wrong way Minato notices. She always did come off as a rude and blunt person,

Sakura narrows her eyes catching the tone Kushina was using. "I'm studying to be doctor I have a degree in medical assistance and plan on getting my masters hence why I take night classes it's my final year but I don't want to start until I'm financially stable."

"Hmm and you decided to become my son's assistant while balancing an actual possible future and you wouldn't so happen to be dating my son just to be financially stable right?"

Sakura gasp at being possibly called a gold digger. "Mom!"

"Ok ok one more question." Sakura knew that her last question was going to make her blow a fuse but nonetheless prepared herself.

"What makes you think you're good enough for Naruto and to possibly carry his child?"

Naruto was about to protest, but Sakura beat him to it. "No one is good enough for anybody if you love someone then you should do whatever is possible to be together. If by any chance I am pregnant I wouldn't give my child up I'll take care of him or her with Naruto or without him." Naruto stares in awe at her she just indirectly said she loved him it warmed his heart up. Minato found himself appreciating the girl much more. He could see from her personality and Kushina's personality they were going to clash quite a lot int the future. In fact, Sakura reminded him of Kushina Naruto definitely chose right.

Kushina starts chuckling confusing everyone at the table. "Naruto I will not accept her as a Namikaze ever. She's just not right for you. Now I arranged a dinner tomorrow night with the Hyuga family I expect you to be there and socialize with Hinata."

Naruto was gaping like a fish out of water. His mother just rejected her after Sakura's honest words and tried just told him they set a date for him and Hinata.

Sakura stands up from the table she let her hair cover her eyes from the view of everyone. "Naruto I'm going home it was fun while it lasted." She storms away barely able to hold her tears back. It couldn't have gone worse than that. She didn't want to, but she blamed Naruto for everything his mother said. Maybe she'll get over it one day just not right then and there.

She dials her best friend Ino number. Once she finally picks up she asks her to pick her up.

Meanwhile, Naruto was furious at his parents. He couldn't believe his parents are trying to kill his relationship with her it was ridiculous.

He was going to have to make it up to her somehow. He just wished that they could get a break and have a good time for once and they've only been together for a few days. It wasn't fair how his parents just came from nowhere and ruined their whole night. They didn't even look sorry for their behavior. and that only pissed him off more.

He hasn't had a relationship in a very long time. He was actually happy nowadays too. "Dammit, mom we were having a good time patching up somethings. Why can't you just leave me be?" Naruto calls over the waiter asking for the check.

"Naruto your mother only wants what's best for you." Minato finally speaks up trying to calm his angry son down.

"Well she makes me happy and you guys ruined that. I'm fucking 25 and still being controlled by my parents unbelievable." Deep down he knew they had good intentions but he was just so furious at the moment.

"Honey you barely know the girl." Naruto angrily glares at his mother.

"That's why we were on this date until you two interrupted it."

Kushina scoffs, "You call sucking faces getting to know each other honey I saw the way you looked at her. You just want her for her body, not her in general."

"If so then let me find out on my own." Naruto pays in cash and leaves the restaurant.

His parents always stressed him out with their attitudes. He's 25 and his parents still insist on butting into his life. He sometimes wondered if Sasuke's parents were like this.

"Hey, man I saw Sakura leave with another girl." He sounded sympathetic and it only made him feel bad too.

"She was crying." Naruto snaps his head toward Kiba shock written all over his face. Naruto quickly whips out his phone and texts her he snuck his number in her phone when she was in the bathroom this morning.

"Shit! Kiba I need my car as soon as possible." Kiba nods and goes to retrieve the car. He comes back in a record time.

"So what happened?" Kiba sounded a bit hesitant to ask but got over it and just asked him anyway.

"My parents." That was all he had to say for Kiba to understand if they ever found out it was pretty much Kiba's fault that they met. Well, let's just say that life wouldn't be as good anymore. Naruto gets into the car and drives off to his next destination.

Sakura's place.

 **A/N: Another chapter down and Naruto's parents still don't approve of Naruto's relationship with Sakura well Minato is coming around. So much for a night to remember huh? Next chapter is a time skip we find put the moment of truth. I didn't want to add any chan kun and all that crap to the story, but I couldn't stop myself.**


	4. Broken down build me up

**Chapter 4: Broken down build me up**

 **Disclaimer: To this day I still don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Hi emodinos here before or after you start reading please review and participate in my poll. It's about what my next story will be just go to my profile and vote full summary is at the bottom of my profile. Thank you for reading please enjoy chapter 4. BTW longest chapter yet.**

A few weeks past since they actually spoke outside of work and it was killing him. Every time he tries to speak to her she cuts him off or just ignores him. She was an excellent assistant and kept him on his toes. That night when his parents interrupted their date she wasn't at home. The next day she did indeed come to work but avoided him like a plague.

It hurt more than he would care to admit. He even tried getting Ino's help, but she was pretty angry at him too.

Even though she was avoiding him he found himself unable to keep his eyes off of her. He caught all of her habits like when she wanted to avoid a topic her eyes would wander somewhere else. When she was angry her jaw would clench which he noticed a lot.

It was early 8 o'clock in the morning and she didn't come in until 9. He wondered what she was doing at home.

X

Sakura cried she cried and cried and cried. She felt like her life was over before it even started. Two pink lines stared back at her. How could she be so careless? She often asked herself that every time she had free time to just sit and think.

She was pregnant and hundred percent sure who's baby it was. How the hell was she going to tell the guy she was avoiding she was pregnant. No, she refused to believe it until she had a blood test done not from some pregnancy test.

Looking in the mirror she stared at her stomach it's going to be so big.

She decided to swallow her nervousness and just call in sick to work. She gets up to look through her closet for something simple. Finally, she settles on a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt and red converses.

She brushes her hair and decides to leave it down. She holds back her bangs by putting in her usual red headband whenever she dresses casually.

Sakura calls for a taxi to pick her up and take her to the hospital. She was aware that she should have made an appointment but her rarely around godmother was head of the hospital. She just hoped the woman would do her this one favor.

X

Finally, the taxi pulled up to the drop-off she paid the fare and got out. Walking in through the automatic sliding doors she goes to the front desk. "Um hi can I please speak to Tsunade Senju?" The receptionist just stared at her with a look on indifference.

"Why?" Sakura narrows her eyes dangerously the woman didn't even looked like she cared at all. The Hokage could walk in any minute, but she still wouldn't have shown any ounce of care.

"She's my daibo and I really need to talk to her it's an emergency." The lady sighs and picks up the phone she mumbles a few words and hung up.

"She doesn't have any patients right now so go on ahead to floor 2 first door on the right." Sakura bows and runs off to the fast closing elevator. Making it in time she presses the two button and waits for the elevator to stop at the floor.

It stops and the doors open following the receptionist directions she turns to the first door on the right. Sakura stood there and gathered her wits it's been years since she saw Tsunade.

She wondered if the woman would even remember how she looked. Finally, she knocks on the door and receives an "Enter".

Opening it she saw her godmother filling out paperwork for the hospital.

Once the woman looks up her face morphs into shock. "Sakura?"

Sakura gives her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I need your help." And before she knew it the waterworks started back up.

X

Naruto couldn't believe she called in sick today. Today was going to be hectic he got so use to her being his assistant that nothing else was right. "Come on Naruto pay attention. All this paperwork isn't going to sign itself. Plus we need to talk about our stocks and shares."

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all." Naruto takes off his reading glasses and rubs his eye. The day just started and already he was bombarded with work.

"Fine, I'll give you a short break to call her." He slumped in his chair as if she was going to actual answer.

Naruto whips out his phone and instead of calling her he just texts.

"I know we're not on speaking terms but please just tell me you're ok."

He waits for a few minutes just staring at his phone screen. Shikamaru stood off to the side and just shook his head. He saw how desperate his boss look and it was a bit unsettling. That one woman could make him so unfocused and desperate.

After some, time she responds back with an "I'm fine". His face lights up like a kid on Christmas day.

"Alright, Shika let's get to work."

X

"Help with what?" It's not every day your goddaughter who you haven't seen in years asks you for help. She watched closely as she wiped her eyes and took out her phone and texted someone.

"I-I need you to run some tests on me." She says timidly.

"What kind of tests?"

"Pregnancy tests." Tsunade tried to not look surprised, but she couldn't help it. She didn't understand Sakura wasn't the type to be so careless even when she was younger by the looks of it, she didn't plan on having a baby anytime soon. She wondered who impregnated her goddaughter.

"Ok, but just tell me who?" She was definitely reluctant to tell her anything.

"I promise I'll keep it a secret you can trust me Sakura." To prove her point she gets up and hugs the sad girl no now, she was a woman. Sakura was shocked that she hugged her it was totally out of character for the busty blonde.

"Naruto Namikaze." All too soon the hug was broken and Tsunade was now searching her eyes looking for an inch of a lie.

"That baka knocked you up!?" Sakura winced at the surprised tone she took. The way she spoke sounded as if she was familiar with him. "I didn't even know he was seeing anyone."

"Yo-you know Naruto?"

Tsunade glance at her goddaughter and could tell something was bothering her. "Yeah ever since he was a kid. He always calls me baa-chan ever since he was able to talk."

Sakura wasn't sure how to feel about her being closer to Naruto than she ever was to her. An awkward silence settles between them neither knowing what to say next.

"Alright, Sakura I'll do this and keep it only between us." Sakura sighs a weight off of her shoulders.

"Come on let's go find an empty examination room." Sakura nods and follows the woman out of the door. She wasn't sure how she felt about the examination, but she did want to avoid an internal examination. It was too early anyway it had to be two weeks after her missed period. So she had to rely on the blood test.

"Alright sit on the examination table." Sakura nods and sits where Tsunade patted.

"So I'm going to draw blood the blood test will check for preg-"

"I know what the blood test is for it's to check for the pregnancy hormone, human chorionic gonadotrophin, in your blood... I'm studying to be a doctor, but you wouldn't know that since you're never around." Tsunade tried not to wince at the hurtful words she spits. It wasn't like it was easy to visit she lived in Suna until her senior year in high school.

Probably mentioning knowing Naruto wasn't a smart move to make. "Right right."

Sakura holds out her right arm and turns it so her antecubital space was facing up. A nice green vein was seen and Tsunade decided that it was great to draw blood from. Sticking the needle in and receiving a small yelp from Sakura she drew some blood. After getting enough, she takes it out and quickly wipes the puncture mark and bandage it. (There's more to drawing blood then that but didn't feel up to typing all that.)

"Alright, Sakura I'll examine your blood before I leave for work. What's your address by the way I want to tell you if you are or not pregnant in person."

"Apartment 4118 on 5th street in Konoha Cental door 5." Tsunade smiles and writes it down on a piece of paper.

"I'll drop by maybe we'll go out for a dr... Uh, dinner." Tsunade was going to say drink but realized she couldn't drink with the possibility of being pregnant. Sakura sighs she was so exhausted she might as well spend the rest of the day sleeping. She says her farewell to Tsunade and leaves the hospital. It was a good thing that the college was on break and she was close to graduating.

X

Later that day at night she was awakened by loud knocking that sounded very urgent. Getting up stumbling to the door while trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. The knocking continued quickly getting annoying.

Sakura yanks the door open anger fueling her. Standing on the other side of the door was Tsunade with sadness in her eyes. Sakura steps aside to allow her in the apartment.

"H-how about some dinner?" Tsunade tries to smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace. Sakura knew procrastination when she saw it and what she was seeing was definitely procrastination.

"Cut the crap what are the results?" Sakura snaps feeling highly impatient and being awoken from her nap at that... Wait did she just say dinner?

Sakura looks at the clock that read 8:05 pm and gasp. She couldn't believe she slept the whole day away.

Tsunade snaps her out of her thoughts with her next words that caused her world to go crashing down.

"You're pregnant." Sakura felt her legs go numb and struggled to stop them from trembling. For nine months, she was going to be carrying a growing baby in her belly.

She didn't realize she was crying until she collapses on the floor. She was pregnant with so much ahead of her. She didn't know what to feel happy angry sad or disappointment.

How was she going to tell her parents? They believed in marriage before children or even sex. She wasn't going to just marry Naruto they just met.

All those thoughts ran through her head and before she knew it she was struggling to control her breathing. Being a doctor she knew, she was hyperventilating. It didn't register in her mind that she was panicking.

"Sakura! Listen to me you're hyperventilating you need to control your breathing. I know you're worried about everything but don't because this time I'll actually be there for you. Whether it's boy problem baby problems or just someone to talk to I promise you won't be alone in this. Just please calm down." Scared wide eyes met sad honey brown eyes. Tsunade's eyes were filled with truth.

Taking deep breaths, she calms herself down. Until it didn't feel like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She wipes her tears with still slightly shaking pale hands.

"Thank you Tsunade I really needed to hear that." Tsunade nods and helps her stand up albeit shaky she still managed.

"Now go clean yourself up and get dress I'm taking you out for dinner." Sakura smiles shakily up at her and went to her room.

Tsunade sighs and plops down on the couch tired. She was a little panicked when Sakura started hyperventilating, but she meant every word of her statement. She was definitely going to pay the young Namikaze a visit. Some threatening here and there.

Next thing she knew she was asleep and snoring. Sakura walks out of the bathroom looking as if she wasn't just having a panic attack. She sees the sight of Tsunade asleep on the couch snoring rather loudly. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do... almost.

"Tsunade the apartment is on fire!" Tsunade almost immediately gets up from the couch and looks frantically around. Sakura laughed at the woman holding her gut from laughing too hard.

Tsunade realized she's been tricked by the girl but instead of reprimanding her she smiles instead. It was a wonderful sight to see her laughing instead of crying. "Ok, ok, that's enough laughing at me let's just go get some dinner."

"Alright, but this isn't a date." While in the bathroom trying to pull herself together she decided to not let it get her down. Or just be strong for the people around her also known as faking her emotions.

"Please, you can't even afford me as a date." Tsunade rolls her eyes.

"Rightttt I'm taken anyway." Sakura thought about her statement and wasn't really sure about it.

"Then why don't this boyfriend of yours take you out." That slightly hurt Sakura a bit, but she didn't want Tsunade to know that.

"The last time we went on a date his parents sort of ruined it and I haven't spoken to him about it yet." Tsunade saw the hurt in her eyes and didn't push for more from her.

"Alright let's just go get something to eat I'm starving and now you're eating for two." She tried to at least make it sound good to cheer her back up.

"Right." Sakura grabs her keys and heads out the door behind Tsunade.

After they ride in Tsunade's car in silence they reach their destination. A small restaurant called Ichiraku ramen and for some strange reason she was really craving ramen. "Why here of all places?"

"If I know that baka then you're probably craving ramen right now because of that brat." Sakura felt a wave of bitterness past through her she was once again reminded how close her own godmother and boyfriend were to each other and how little she knew about her boyfriend.

"Come on I'm pretty sure if you told the owner you were Naruto's girlfriend then we'll get a free meal." Tsunade grinned and was soon dragging Sakura into the little restaurant.

"Naruto knows the owner?" Tsunade answers her with a small nod she didn't want to tell her anything more than that.

They sit down in one of the stools and almost immediately an old looking man comes up to them and asks them what they would like to order. Tsunade orders the large pork miso ramen with a side of sake. Sakura orders two bowels of large beef miso ramen with some water to drink. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she walked in and smelt such enticing scents.

"So Sakura when are you going to tell Naruto about the you know what?" Tsunade looked around making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. There weren't that many people there.

"Maybe tomorrow I have to start talking to him someday." Tsunade nods before saying anything else their ramen arrive along with her sake and Sakura's water.

Pretty soon they were done eating and drinking and Tsunade was paying for the meal. Sakura tried to object, but she wasn't hearing any of it responding with, "count this as making up for lost time." That quieted her protests.

The drive to Sakura's place was filled with laughter and music from the radio. Tsunade even though being in her early 50s knew all of the popular songs that were playing on the radio.

They finally arrive at Sakura's apartment building. "Thanks for taking me out to dinner Tsunade this was better then how my day started."

"No problem kid anytime you need me just call me." Sakura smiles and hugs the blonde for a second before getting out of the car and waving goodbye to her. She actually had fun despite everything that happened this morning.

X

Once again Sakura was awakened by her annoying alarm clock. Sakura was wide awake when she was finally hit with what she was going to do today.

Her mission was to tell her blonde boyfriend that she was officially pregnant with his child. She hurried and got ready for work by picking a green knee length sleeveless dress. She decided to leave her hair down and go with the natural look. She puts on green strapped heels to complete the outfit.

She wanted to be there before everyone else. She wasn't sure how he was going to react hell he might not even care. Sakura decided that she was going to come right out with it even if it kills her doing so.

X

Naruto heard the door to his office open slowly and was shocked since no one came until around 9. The person on the other side of the door stops him from doing his work as soon as he saw the pink hair.

"Sakura you're early." He saw that she looked nervous and couldn't help but be concerned. He wondered if she was really sick yesterday. It wasn't like he could check up on her they weren't speaking.

"Naruto we got to talk it's very important." Naruto nods his head in agreement. He sets down his pen and gives her his full attention.

"So what's up?" He tried to sound friendly and not worried at all. He didn't know if they were still together and if they were then he hoped she didn't want to break up.

"You might not like the news at all so here goes nothing.." Before continuing she takes a deep breath. What she was about to say could either make or break whatever is left of their relationship.

"I know your parents hate me, but I think you at least deserve to know." If possible he was even more confused.

She saw that he didn't understand so she thought it was high time she stopped stalling. Finally, she comes out with it. "I'm pregnant."

The pregnant silence was probably worse than getting yelled at. She had so many questions and what ifs.

Naruto stood up and walked around his desk to Sakura. She at all cost avoided making eye contact with him.

Naruto was shocked but at the same time happy. He didn't want their relationship to crash and burn because of his parents. He was going to be a dad and he couldn't hide his joy. He expected to be a father a little later, but he was still happy.

He wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses the top of her head. The place where his lips touched her burned. She had him once and already missed the feel of him. "I'm going to be there for you and the baby Sakura I promise I don't care what my parents say or do." Sakura burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. She cried like a baby and she blamed it on the baby growing inside her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you for so long. I-it's just your parents really upset me. I'm probably blabbing on and on but blame it on my hormones." She sputtered, but he found it cute the way her mouth quiver and her big green eyes looked up at him with water in them.

He missed the way her body fit into his like a puzzle piece. Hell, he would never forget how it felt to wake up to such a beautiful specimen.

Over the past few weeks, he realized something. His feelings for the pinkette were so strong and it only grew more and more each day. Even though she wasn't speaking to him. You know what they say distance makes the heart grow fonder. "It's alright Sakura-chan I understand I should have done something about it." Sakura's smile turns a bit shaky as he felt that she was looking through his soul.

She kisses him on the lips. The kiss wasn't just some ordinary kiss it was passionate and full of love.

Naruto walks backward towards his desk before coming in contact with it, he turns them around and sits her on the desk. Sakura's tongue asks for entrance which he of course allowed.

Naruto hands soon started working on the zipper of her dress. When the zipper was finally down he broke the kiss and attacked her neck. He also bought her dress down to her hip. "I've missed you so much," He says. He worked his way down to her bra and nipped on her left nipple through the material. Sakura moaned loudly shocking both of them her breast was tender and a bit swollen from being pregnant so it was understood. She ran her finger through his blonde messy hair. She also frequently gave him kisses on a different part of his face leaving a trail of lipstick in her wake. She was in pure bliss.

One of his hands went to undo her bra and the other went to slide her dress up and pleasure her pussy. Just when he was about to undo her bra and give her the best finger fuck in the world they were rudely interrupted.

A loud gasp broke them apart and the woman at the door just gapped at the couple. It was Naruto's mother Kushina with her jaw on the ground.

"Shit!" Sakura pushes Naruto away from her and quickly run off to the bathroom to fix herself up.

Naruto doesn't even make an effort to look at his angry mother. Even though they weren't on speaking terms he knew that what she saw wasn't suppose to be seen by your own mother.

Sighing he finally speaks allowing his painful boner to soften a bit. "What are you doing here mom?"

Kushina could hardly look at her son's lipstick-covered face. She counts to ten in her head.

"Your father will be disappointed in you."

"Yeah well it won't be the first time." He shrugs, usually he would be angry but after tasting Sakura's lips once again he was hanging out on cloud 9. He missed the taste of them lips and body and her delicious scent. He would love that smell forever cherries and cherry blossoms.

"Naruto what the hell!? Were you two going to just have sex on the desk that's unprofessional she's your assistant for god sake." Naruto finally comes down from cloud 9.

"Well, we just made up since you and dad ruined our relationship," Naruto says sharply back to her.

"Mom I'm going to tell you this because you're well my mother and even though I'm angry at you and dad you're still my family." Despite his feeling towards his mother, he still manage to put a smile on his face. "Sakura-chan is pregnant."

"..." Kushina gave her son possibly the blankest look he has ever seen.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... me and your father are going to have a chat about this and we would love to have you both over. I also came by to tell you that your twin brother is coming in town." Kushina leaves calmly closing the door behind her. He was very shocked she was so calm about it maybe she just needed time to process everything. Wait a minute did she just say his brother was coming back. If he thought his life was complicated before then he hasn't seen anything yet.

"Is she gone?" Naruto heard from his private bathroom. A grin spread on his face. He put all his worries to the back of his mind when he heard the voice of an angel.

"Yeah." Sakura comes out of the bathroom with a huge blush still on her face.

"That was so embarrassing. She probably hates me more than ever now." Naruto chuckles he glances at his watch and saw that it was time for everyone to start coming in.

"Yeah it was but I want to ask one more question." Sakura walks closer to the desk and nods.

"Will you move in with me?" Silence engulfs the room she was in shock at the straight forward question.

"Naruto why the question so soon?"

"Well, you're having the baby right? Then I want to be there to take care of you and the baby." He saw the skeptical look she was giving him.

"Are you sure? I'm not the easiest person to live with." Naruto nods his head repeatedly.

"I'll think about it." Naruto looks sad for a minute before regaining his composure.

"Right take however long you want." Sakura smiles and picks up a clipboard.

"Alright, your next meeting is in 10 minutes with the CEO of the Sabuko company in Suna. He came all this way to meet you and please make sure that lipstick is off your face."

"Hmm, I think I heard of him before." Naruto crosses his arms and sits back in his chair and thinks. He realized what she just fully said and quickly wiped the red lipstick off of his face.

"You should he's one of the highest men in Suna."

"Alright let's go see what he wants I don't exactly appreciate being taken away from my girlfriend." Sakura blush and looks away muttering under her breath.

Naruto grinned got up and walked towards her and kissed her on the lip. "I'll be right back." Sakura laughs and pushes him toward the door.

Sakura goes to sit on the couch she read a text from Ino asking her if they were going to lunch later. Unfortunately, Sakura had to reject the idea she wanted to spend more time with Naruto. Once she replies back Naruto's office door immediately open. In the doorway was a furious blonde girl.

"What do you mean you have to decline?!" Sakura sighed she knew Ino was going to react this way.

"Me and Naruto made up so I want to spend more time with him." Ino's face only gets even redder than before with each word she speaks.

"So you're ditching me for your boyfriend who made you cry." Sakura sighs knowing how Ino gets so worked up over nothing. It wasn't even time for lunch yet nowhere near time.

"Fine, I'll eat with you don't you have work too." Ino sticks her tongue out at her before leaving happily.

She didn't know what she was going to do with her friend sometimes. Sakura decides to just read a book from his bookshelf to pass the time.

X

Naruto walks into the meeting room to meet the CEO of the Sabuko company. Looking out of the window was a red haired guy with pale skin and a tattoo on his forehead that was the love kanji. He had a burgundy suit on.

Naruto clears his throat to grab the attention of the red hair. "You must be Sabaku No Gaara." The man nods and shakes Naruto's outstretched hand.

"What do I owe this meeting?" Gaara and Naruto takes a seat across from each other

"I guess it's about time we get down to business. Word is going around that the Akatsuki is planning a hostile takeover of my corporation. That's where you come in I'm planning on doing the crown jewel defense."

Naruto thinks about it, it was indeed a bad situation, but he knew how to make it better. "I got a better idea since that could possibly be just a rumor why don't we merge our companies and I'm pretty sure no one would want to do a hostile takeover on us if we merge."

Gaara was shocked he wasn't planning on asking for too much just a little help with his plan, but he did like the idea of merging it would be peaceful. "Why would you want to merge your corporation with me? We just met."

"Come on Gaara we go way back when we went to business school together. You're my best buddy if you need help of course I'll help you." Gaara chuckles he thought that Naruto wouldn't remember him guess he was wrong.

"Alright, we'll merge." Naruto and Gaara shake hands with each other in a way that said the deal was sealed. Not officially of course.

"Hey, Gaara since it's been a while why don't you come over to my place for dinner. I'll even let you meet my girlfriend." Gaara stares at Naruto with confusion. He didn't know that Naruto had a girlfriend. It would have been all over magazines if that was the case. Naruto took his confused look as an unsure look.

"Come on Gaara tell you what I'm sure she's in the office waiting for me so I'll introduce you two."

"Alright." Naruto enthusiastically pats his back while laughing happily.

Xxx

Sakura was very into the book she was reading that she didn't notice the time. She wondered a few times why Naruto had the book Fifty Shades of Gray but just swept it under the rug.

Just as she was close to reaching the climax loud chuckling breaks her out if her trance. Sakura sighs and shuts the book she glances over at the clipboard then the clock. "Sakura-chan I want you to meet Gaara."

Sakura eyes widen when her eyes lay on her childhood friend from Suna Gaara. Sakura quickly gets up and hugs him. Now Naruto knew Gaara long enough to know that he didn't like hugs or was unfamiliar with it. But to his shock and jealousy he hugs his girlfriend back.

Was he missing something because they've been hugging for at least a minute. Finally letting go of each other but not breaking eye contact. "Gaara I'm so glad I got the chance to see you again."

"Likewise."

It seemed like he was the third wheel and it was his office. So in order to get the attention of them both he clears his throat interrupting whatever they were talking about.

"Oh, Naruto I never told you I use to live in Suna before moving here to study to be a doctor."

"But you said his name so nonchalant earlier."

"Yeah, it must have not clicked until I saw I saw him face to face." Naruto looks over to him and couldn't help but notice the small barely visible smirk obviously directed at Sakura.

An evil twisted idea crosses his mind he wanted to put it into play. "Sakura-chan are you ok is the pregnancy bothering you." He feigned a look of concern which was all a part of his act.

Sakura looks at him in shock but for a different reason then Gaara's look of shock. "Sakura you're expecting..." He trailed off she never took her eyes off of him even when she responded slowly to him. Her eyes held betrayal in them he didn't understand why. Was she ashamed of him or the baby?

"Oh congrats well I have to go I'll see you tonight Naruto." Naruto a little to happily waved him goodbye. Once the door shut Naruto dropped his happy act and went behind his desk to sit and do paperwork.

"Are you shitting on me? You're seriously going to sit there like you didn't just announce to my childhood friend who I just met back up with that I'm pregnant." Naruto nod without taking his eyes off of his task at hand.

"You're un fucking believable. How could you do that!?" This time she yelled whether it was the hormones or her real emotions coming to the forefront she wasn't sure. What she was sure about was the fact that Naruto just scared off Gaara.

"Answer me damn it!"

"Sakura stressing will hurt the baby and yourself so please calm down. I only said it so he would get the point that you're not single and you're carrying _my_ child." Sakura was having a difficult time trying to pick her jaw up from the ground. Was he that jealous of Gaara and her relationship?

"Ahh I see so the real Naruto comes to play huh?" Naruto noticed how impassive she said that and was slightly lost he was the same Naruto since they met.

"What are you talking about I just don't want anyone else claiming what's _mine_." Even as he said those words he wished he could put it back in his mouth.

"Sakura I didn't mean to say that." He tries to calm her down before she begins to cry.

"So I'm some kind of trophy now? You know what It's fine Naruto I'll be back." She was feeling a little nauseous standing in there fighting with him. She just couldn't believe him and his jealousy. He should have known that if she wanted to leave him then she would've a long time ago. With the bathroom being her destination, she realized that there was a bathroom in the room she just stormed out of.

Making a u-turn, she shyly opens the door and step in. His face instantly brightens up when she stumbled in but before he could say anything she runs to the bathroom and barf her dinner from last night and breakfast up into the toilet.

When Naruto hears the sound of retching he was immediately by her side in a second holding back her hair that he noticed for the first time was straightened and out Naruto was hoping she wasn't sick that would really affect the baby. "Sakura are you sick?" After finally calming down, she flushes the toilet.

"No, I wasn't expecting morning sickness so early in my pregnancy. I guess I've been so stressed that it triggered my morning sickness already." Naruto nods in understanding he guessed he wasn't helping her relieve some stress hell he was the cause of it.

"What's some other signs?" Naruto was genuinely concerned he wanted to make sure she was going to be alright.

"Well, I'm in the first trimester so you can expect more barfing and my breast being tender and heavier which you probably already noticed. Increased urination fatigue cravings dizziness possibly Heartburn and constipation." She noticed his eyes widen slightly as he took in the information.

"W-when does the first-trimester end?" She found it extremely cute that he was interested in knowing this stuff and embarrassed about asking. She almost forgot she was angry at him... _almost_

"12 weeks." Sakura stands and rinses her mouth out. She was lucky that Naruto didn't have any more meetings until the evening.

She walks out of the bathroom with Naruto following her like a lost puppy. "I'm sorry about my behavior. I just don't want to lose you to any man." Naruto wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Before kissing her he was sadly denied.

"Naruto as sweet as that was and I really do want to kiss you right now, but I just hurled my guts in that toilet not even 5 minutes ago." Naruto chuckles and settles for just hugging her tightly.

"You're definitely staying over tonight."

"Funny I don't remember agreeing to that." He pecks her forehead and just hugs her. He was being a bit clingy, but she didn't mind all that much. In fact, she missed his warmth even if she said no to staying over he was probably going to talk her into it.

They break out of their embrace when someone clears their throat at the door.

They both turn to the unexpected guest. Shock flashed on Naruto's face while confusion flashed on Sakura's face.

"Hinata?"

 ** _*Plays dramatic music*_ that cliffy. This chapter progressed the plot. Sakura is pregnant which she doesn't want people to know and Gaara comes into the story. I guess Naruto doesn't believe in bros before hoes not that Sakura's a hoe. Just a saying. Naruto's twin will also play a role in this story. Tsunade being Sakura's godmother who's never around. I also wanted to make Naruto come off as... how do I describe it um possessive to make the story interesting that'll also play a role in the story.**

 **One more thing I suck at finance and businesses and all that crap I'm actually surprised I passed the class this year cause in all honesty I think it's safe to safe I forgot everything I learned. So bear (no pun intended) with me.**

 **Anywhoooo end of chapter 4 don't forget to review and vote on my poll.**


	5. Calm before the storm (part 1)

**Chapter 5: Calm before the storm part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I own Naruto hell it's supposedly over.**

 **A/N: Continue voting on the poll and review.**

"I-I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Sakura breaks away from Naruto to greet the girl properly.

"No, not at all um I don't think I've seen your name on the clipboard for a meeting sooo..." Sakura trails off when she notice the girl not even paying any attention to her. Sakura rolls her eyes not wanting to waste her breath on the girl.

Naruto makes eye contact with the Hyuga his professional mask on. "What are you doing here Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun I came to personally ask you to join my family and your parents for di-dinner tonight." Hinata felt the air suddenly go cold it only made her more nervous.

Sakura narrows her eyes were not trusting her sweet innocent act. "Sakura leave us." She was going to protest but the serious expression he wore stopped her.

"Fine and do not tell her either." Sakura storms out of the room with flames of jealousy in her eyes. Who wouldn't be jealous that was the woman that Naruto's parents wanted him to marry? She had a perfect figure which her lavender kimono hugged, gorgeous NOT pink hair, beautiful pale purple eyes. She was definitely from a higher family that was into all that honor stuff. while she wore just jeans or plain old skirts this girl wore all that rich clothing that she could only wish she had.

"When is this dinner exactly?" Naruto hard eyes soften when he saw the expression she wore. Was she afraid of him?

"To-tonight."Naruto inwardly grinned that he already made plans with Gaara. He really wasn't in the mood for his parents nowadays he had other things to worry about. It was strange how a month ago his life was so boring and all he cared about was work. Now he met a beautiful girl and have a kid on the way plus added drama from his parents.

"Sorry, I'll have to decline I have a business dinner tonight." Hinata visibly showed her disappointment he pretended not to notice. She was a sweet girl don't get him wrong, but he already had someone in his heart. He was probably going to get hell for this by her cousin Neji.

"Thanks for stopping by to ask Hinata really." Naruto's stern expression softens just to put the nervous woman at ease. Hinata bows really quickly trying to hide her blush. "It was my pleasure N-Naruto-kun." Once she was gone Sakura comes strolling in giving him a questioning look.

"Good thing I have other plans tonight. They probably were going to talk about your pregnancy throughout the whole dinner." She looks confused she wondered what plans he made she didn't want to snatch him from his family.

"Wait a minute they know I'm actually pregnant!?

"Uh yeah, I told my mother while you were in the bathroom. Sakura-chan they're my parents I had to tell them sometime why not earlier so they'll have time to adjust to the idea of you having a baby." Sakura scoffs causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"Adjust to the idea my ass." Naruto chuckles and pats her head repeatedly.

"Relax Sakura I have a business dinner with Gaara tonight and you'll be joining us. So we won't have to deal with them." Sakura narrows her eyes at him hoping this wasn't another attempt at scaring him off. Naruto sweated under the intense glare she was giving him. Now that she thinks about it, she believed she heard them mention something about dinner.

"What are you trying to prove Namikaze?"

"I'm not going to do anything just dinner and business talk. I promise. You guys are childhood friends I've only known you for a month who am I to come between your reunion."Sakura's eyes glaze over with unshed tears. She was really emotional today.

"Thank you Naruto," she hugs him for a second before going back to her professional attitude. "Now get back to work Namikaze that stack isn't going to finish itself." Naruto pout, but nonetheless goes to his desk and start on his paperwork.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find a toothbrush and toothpaste." Sakura waves goodbye and left the office.

X

"Minato!" Hearing his wife yell for him he immediately leaves his studies to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong Kushina?" Kushina runs straight into his arms burrowing her head into his shirt. She wasn't crying which was a relief he still wasn't sure how to deal with crying woman. She was just very upset about something. If he remembered she did say she was going to visit Naruto and invite him over to dinner.

"What's wrong honey?" He asks again.

"That wench is really pregnant." She says full of spite.

"How did you figure that out?" Kushina hugs him tighter trying to keep her anger under control.

"Naruto told me and you wouldn't believe what they were about to do before I came in." Kushina shivered never going to get that image out if her mind.

He could already put the pieces together of what they were about to do. Then again his wife did sometimes over-exaggerate. "Honey no offense but you do sometimes over-exaggerate."

She looks up darkly making him extremely nervous. "Her damn shirt was unbuttoned and skirt risen and his hands were you know where Minato. Does it sound like I'm over exaggerating?" Minato clears his throat and tries not to look at the redhead angry face.

"Alright Kushina I'll have a chat with Naruto and if it makes you happy I'll do research on Sakura." Kushina nods and kisses Minato's cheek. He was well aware before they got married that she was going to be the death of him.

"Thank you Minato." Minato sighed relief flowing through his whole body.

"Ohh I can't wait for Menma to get here he doesn't call anymore." Kushina pout she looks back up at Minato. He was smiling at her cute behavior he definitely missed it.

"I'm sure our son is doing fine you'll see when he gets here tomorrow."

"Why do you think he's all of a sudden visiting?" Minato shrugs not having the answer to her question. Menma was always distant with them thinking they treated Naruto better than him. Without Minato even knowing he made the two go against each other to be his successor.

The look of devastation on Menma's face the night he picked Naruto as his successor was like a nightmare to him and Kushina. A year after that night Menma just up and left to be a male model. He only called once every 5 months, but the conversation was always cut short. He did sometimes visit on the holidays and those days were always horrible.

Menma and Naruto would fight constantly some personal things and just petty insults. The two was always close when they were little Menma and Naruto didn't go to the same school, though.

Menma wanted to go to private school and Naruto wanted to go to public school. Menma hated looking like Naruto and Minato so much one day he just dyed his hair black. He nearly gave his mother a heart attack when she found out.

"I just hope he doesn't come in and announce he got some woman pregnant." All over the newspapers called Menma the biggest flirt in Konoha. Everyone who knew about Menma also knew about his frequent bedroom activities. Hell, everyone would've thought that Menma would be the first to get some girl pregnant.

"Yeah I hope so too now if you'll excuse me I have research to get to." Kushina steps back and lets him go back to his studies.

Once she knew he was gone she sits down and cries her eyes out. "I'm sorry Minato another miscarriage."

She had another miscarriage they've been trying to have another baby for some time now, but it just wasn't happening. Every time left her with an achy feeling inside of her. It was making her resent her own son and his girlfriend. She was pregnant, but Kushina wasn't. The doorbell rang and she quickly wiped her tears to look a bit presentable.

"Tsunade Senju." The butler announced before allowing the woman to enter. "Tsunade?"

The woman walked in with the most serious face she has seen on the woman. Kushina stood to greet the older blonde. The stern look told her to not move an inch at all. "We have a lot to talk about Kushina."

X

She wasn't able to get him to come then again he did have a business meeting. Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuga corps. Her father thought that she wasn't the right choice to take over the corporation.

Which is why she was going to marry Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't willing to marry her for he has a girlfriend.

She's been in love with him since they were kids. She hoped that one day she would be able to tell him her feelings.

She believed he called the pink haired girl Sakura. She was truly beautiful and carried an air of confidence in every stride she took. She could see that she was his type that probably attracted him to her. While she was attractive she lacked the confidence settling on being shy instead.

"Hinata-sama how did the visit go?" Neji stood behind her with his usual stoic expression.

"I'm sorry Neji nee-san he has a business dinner tonight he won't be able to make it. I also met the girl he was infatuated with." She downcast her eyes trying to hide the hurt in them. "She's beautiful with exotic pink hair and confidence...everything I wish I could be."

"Hinata-sama please don't discourage yourself it probably just a quick fling you have to date other in order to get to your right one." Hinata finally makes eye contact with her cousin. Her gaze was hopeful he just hoped he was right about this.

"Thank you Neji nee-san." Neji nods a maid comes in with tea and sets it on the table.

"Neji nee-san is Oto-san around." Neji shakes his head.

"He already left." Hinata sighs and drinks more tea.

"Is that all Hinata-sama?" Hinata nods and she was left alone in the room with only her thoughts and a cup of tea.

x

Gaara has been acting strange ever since he came back from his meeting with Namikaze-san. Temari noted. She tried to find out what got him so tense.

Finally after failing to come up with anything she asks him directly. "Gaara what's wrong with you?"

"Sakura...I saw her she's Namikaze's assistant and girlfriend." He left off the pregnant part which was the main reason he would stare off in space.

She was his only friend in elementary while he was one of her many. Everyone was scared of him even his only siblings for reasons unknown. He didn't care that much since he had Sakura.

All that changed when she met Ino in high school they were inseparable despite being almost opposites. Even if Ino and her were best friends she still shared a bit of time to tell him things. To get it off her chest.

Gaara could remember when she told him she was leaving and going to Konoha to study to be a doctor. She looked sad that day as she said it. He asked her why her reply was simple and deep. _"Too many memories."_

He knew exactly what she meant her relationship with the Uchiha. After that night, he drove her and Ino to the airport and said his last goodbye.

For the first time in a long time, she actually hugged him it felt different like a goodbye forever hug not a see you later hug. He was always going to be the childhood friend or brother who watched and supported her. Put her back together when a guy broke her heart. The thought that ran through his head was always the same when he comforted the crying girl over another guy that cheated on her. _When was it my turn?_

Gaara looked down at the sake bottle bitterly. He wanted to get drunk off his ass but the dinner that night was arriving close.

"Sakura is here." Temari tries to hide her excitement about one of her old friends being in Konoha. They did become friends during their volleyball season.

"You can go visit her at the Namikaze corps if you want to Temari." Temari looked unsure but could see Gaara needed some time alone so she went.

He would just have to put her back together when Namikaze broke her heart despite the baby. Hopefully, it would actually be his turn then. Gaara took a small sip of the sake Temari bought to celebrate with.

 _"Be careful Sakura."_

 **A/N: Geez now I feel sort of bad for Gaara this chapter was my attempt to write without motivation hint why it's only 2000 and something words long and probably sucks. I got a review about the whole possessive thing so early in the relationship and I have to agree so I'm toning that down for now. :) Some you may notice I'm going back and forth from English to Japense. Let's just say it's a mixture between both in this story sometimes I use the English version of father or the Japanese version Oto-san.**

 **Anyway, RXRXR!**


	6. Calm before the storm (part 2)

**Chapter 6: Calm before the storm part 2**

 **Disclaimer: let's see *looks at birth certificate* nope doesn't say my name is K** **ishimoto Masashi therefore I do not own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Poll ends on 9/11 that way I can try to post chapter 1. This is calm before the storm two.**

 **Also I want to thank you guys for the favorites follows and reviews keep it up it inspires me to work hard and deliver chapters.**

"Ok Tsunade what do we need to talk about." Kushina was concerned it wasn't every day that the busy woman came to visit. From the look on her face, it seemed really important.

Tsunade waited until the butler came back with beverages before beginning her chat with the woman. Once the green tea was sat down along with the finger sandwiches she began.

"Kushina I think you must know who my other god kid is." Kushina heard briefly that Tsunade was a godmother of another child, but her and Minato insist that she was Naruto's godmother. She didn't care much about Tsunade being some other kid's godmother it wasn't that important.

"I see so who is this other child." Tsunade took a small sip from her tea attempting to hide the mischievous smirk.

"Where is Minato?" She wanted to stall before seeing Kushina's reaction. Kushina narrowed her azul eyes aware that she was stalling but nonetheless answers.

"He's in his study." Kushina replies it took her back to a couple of minutes before Tsunade came. Kushina closes her eyes and releases a calming shaky breath.

The blonde noticed her action it was the actions of a troubled woman. "Kushina you seem troubled are you and Minato having issues."

Kushina blushes and just waves off her allegation. There was no way in hell she was going to say that she couldn't have another baby even after so many attempts. That was just embarrassing and sad she hoped that Tsunade would take the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. Indeed, she did she busied herself with staring at the decor in their mansion. It always fascinated her how everytime she came to the Namikaze residents it was a different layout.

"My goddaughter is Sakura Haruno." Kushina blinks once then twice before it dawned on her the real reason Tsunade was before her. She was, in fact, a doctor able to find out whether Sakura was pregnant or not. She tried to hide her shock not wanting the family friend to know about her dislike towards the girl.

"Did you know about Naruto and Sakura dating?" Tsunade already knew that she didn't approve of the relationship, but she was testing the red head.

Kushina was a bit skeptical about answering the doctor but felt like it was some kind of trap. "I'm aware." She says through clench teeth.

"Then you know about..."

"I know about the baby. Naruto told me today." Tsunade sensed a hint of malice in Kushina's voice. Kushina blows air from her nose. Her action ticks her off, as if talking about Sakura and Naruto was an inconvenience.

"Sakura has told me that you and Minato ruined her date with Naruto and that caused her to be on bad terms with him. Tell me what happened exactly I'm curious." Tsunade kept the same look of indifference on her face throughout the conversation.

"I apologize Tsunade, but I don't think your goddaughter is good enough for my son." Tsunade's eye twitch trying to stay as calm as possible.

"And who exactly is?"

"Hinata-chan." Tsunade remembered the girl when she was younger and visited sometimes. She didn't have a backbone back then and probably still didn't. She was beautiful Tsunade would admit to that and filthy rich. That was all she had going for her then again it was probably too early to judge when she hasn't seen the girl in years.

"What does the Hyuga girl have that Sakura doesn't?" She was genuinely confused.

"Class." Tsunade almost rolled her eyes she was pretty sure that Kushina's definition of class is to be rich and have huge boobs.

"You're being ridiculous if Naruto likes Sakura then you should support him and if you think the decision is bad then warn him once and let him learn his lesson." Tsunade's honey brown eyes meet shock stricken azul eyes. "It's about time for you and Minato to let him grow up and stop spoiling him." Just as Minato comes downstairs to greet their guest she gets up to leave.

"Ah, Tsunade are you leaving already?" Tsunade puts on a small smile that didn't reach her intimating glare.

"I'm afraid so the hospital isn't going to manage itself. It was nice seeing you both." Tsunade waves goodbye and leaves the couple dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Minato asks staring at his just as confused wife.

"Sakura is Tsunade's goddaughter." Minato didn't see that coming she rarely spoke about her. Then again he wouldn't put it pass her she was like the wind.

"This is going to cause a problem."

"How so?"

Minato sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. It was a lot of troubles just to get Naruto and Hinata together. "Tsunade supports their relationship she's very...intimidating." Kushina agreed wholeheartedly that woman had a temper worse than hers, especially when drunk.

"Maybe Jiraiya can get her to see it our way." Minato shakes his head he knew his mentor better than anyone. "He's to scared of Tsunade and we don't even know if he agrees with us."

"What are we going to do Minato?" Kushina puffs her reddened cheeks irritated with the situation.

"Menma." Kushina looks at her husband one of her eyebrows raised showing her confusion.

"If anyone knows how to break people up it's him."

X

It was around 7:05 at night and Sakura was getting ready for the dinner at Naruto's mansion. She hoped Temari was going to be there she heard the woman visited, but she was busy at the time.

Sakura posed in front of the mirror wearing a simple black knee length dress. Even though it was simple even simplicity is gorgeous. Her eyes go from her pink bun to her flat belly. She was going to be able to hide it for a couple of months but then after that it was downhill from there.

She puts on a coat of lip gloss it was a light pink and made her lips looks sweet like candy. She had destroyed her neat looking closet for something to wear.

She was thankful that Ino forced her to go shopping with her when they first moved to Konoha. She slips on black heels she looked professional not too much jewelry just earrings and a necklace. Not to much makeup that will make her look like a doll.

She goes to the door when she hears the familiar bang on the door. She opens it with a smile that quickly fades when Naruto walks into her home without even a word.

Sakura blinks slowly before closing the door muttering some things under her breath.

"What the hell do you mean we're losing stocks!?" She noted he was on the phone and sounded pretty angry too.

"I can't come back in I have an important dinner to attend to." Naruto sits down on the couch still not aware of her presence.

Naruto runs his fingers through his hair exasperated. He looked stress and whoever he was talking to was the cause of it. "Damn it Shikamaru I'll see what's going on tomorrow." Naruto ends the call and closes his eyes for a breather.

"Hello to you too Naruto." Naruto scratches the back of his head looking guilty. While she was looking quite annoyed.

Naruto grabs her hands and pulls her into his lap. "Sorry, Sakura-chan I was trying to work some things out." Naruto kisses from her cheek to her neck earning a giggle from her.

"By the way you look beautiful." Naruto says before capture her lips with his own. Sakura breaks up the kiss receiving a pout from her boyfriend.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing to worry about let's get going the servants are making the food right now." Sakura could tell he was trying to hide whatever the problem was from her. If it had anything to do with work then you would think he would tell her. She was his personal assistant.

Sakura gets off of his lap and walks to her clutch not saying a word. Naruto knew that not telling her was going to get her upset but there was going to be things he couldn't tell her. He just hoped she would understand.

"Sakura I know you want to know, but I just don't want to tell you." Naruto tries to make it sound less like he was being an ass. She was of course still a little upset at him.

"Let's just go." Sakura walks out of the door with Naruto following right behind her.

They both got into the limo in silence it was deafening. He noticed she moved farther away from him. "Sakura I hope you're not angry with me."

"I'm not." Short answers were always bad and always had an underlying message. She was definitely angry with him. "Sakura I Just want one somewhat date with you that doesn't go wrong."

With those sincere words her brick wall finally cracks. "Naruto..." She was aware of how ridiculous she was acting like one of those crazy girlfriends that needed to know everything about their boyfriend.

"Sorry..." Saying Naruto was shocked was an understatement Sakura was definitely not the type to apologize. Despite having her pride slightly bruised, she did know how to apologize.

"What for?"

"You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to all I ask for is honesty." Naruto flashes her a bright grin nearly blinding her.

"Of course Sakura-chan." With those last words, they arrive at Naruto's mansion. Naruto gets out and straightens his black suit before helping Sakura get out. Before he could step forward a petite hand pulls him back. Naruto gives Sakura a questioning look.

"By the way you look very handsome." She says seductively winking at him before walking to the front door whilst swaying her hips. He was sure that she was going to be the death of him and he damn sure didn't mind. He doesn't know how long he stood there staring off into space, but luckily his driver was there.

"Uh, Namikaze-sama?" Naruto clears his throat and tips the driver before scurrying away.

He heard voices chatting in his living room and wondered who it was. To his surprise, it was Sakura, Temari, and Gaara. He didn't know that Gaara was going to show up so early the food wasn't even done yet.

"Hey, Naruto! When Gaara told me you and Sakura were a thing I almost didn't believe it." Naruto chuckles and nervously scratches his head.

"I know let's take shots! Remember that Sakura you're the queen of shots." Naruto and Gaara both lift an eyebrow their first time hearing anything about Sakura being the queen of shots.

Sakura clears her throat red tinge her cheeks. "T-Temari..."

"Queen of shots?" Gaara questions that must be something she never told him. It hurt that she didn't even mention anything about drinking. Then again they were underage drinking.

"Yeah you should have seen how quick she was drinking those shots." Gaara and Naruto shoot her looks of disapproval. Sakura nervously chuckles and asks for a glass of water.

"Anywayyy Gaara you're here pretty early." Naruto comes to her rescue changing the subject before things got awkward.

"You should know by now that I like to be early." Naruto wholeheartedly agrees never seeing Gaara ever late to anything.

"Sakura what have you been up to since you left?" Sakura smiles a heart-stopping smile at Gaara.

"Well, Gaara after my last year in highschool me and Ino went to Konoha University. I got a few jobs here and there and I'm in my last year of college to be a doctor." Gaara nods. She always told him that she was going to be the best doctor anyone has ever seen. He smiled as he was sure step one of her goal is almost complete.

"That's good to hear senior year wasn't as fun without you- and Ino." Sakura blushed at her old friend's modesty it was always a nice quirk of his.

Naruto looked between the two calmly sipping his wine. It was a bit strange since Naruto was the oldest and had no clue what they were talking about. But he refused to say a word not wanting to ruin Sakura's mood.

"How did you two even meet?" Temari asks narrowing her eyes in suspicion and curiosity. They both glance at each other before nervously laughing. The story of how they met wasn't exactly a good story. Sakura answers that wanting to leave her friends in the dark about their first meeting.

"Well, this baka was sitting at the bar with an anti-chick force field around him. But I somehow broke through it and we just connected and now here we are dating." She didn't want to go into too much detail that would require strength and question. She didn't have the strength and she didn't have the answers. After everything that has happened since they met, they were still going somewhat strong.

"-kura?" Sakura snaps out of her thoughts. She blushed red when she was caught not paying attention.

"I'm sorry what were you saying." She pretended to not notice the looks of concern she was getting.

"I was wondering when you were going to visit Suna," Temari says her voice full of concern for the pinkette. It wasn't like Sakura to just zone out... well from what she remembered. Naruto and Gaara were also worried unlike Temari they knew about the unborn child in her.

Sakura coughs nervously she was doing a lot of nervous gesture in their conversation. She hoped they didn't notice then they would think she was hiding something which she was but still she didn't want them to know that.

"I don't think I'm quiet ready to visit just yet."

Temari completely understood Sakura's parents weren't exactly ok with their only daughter leaving home before even finishing high school. "Have you spoken to them since you left?" Sakura eyes downcast her parents were a touchy subject. She could remember the fights they had when she told them about her plan. That one decision caused a rift between their relationship. The unsaid words that night was loud and clear if she left that house she could never return.

"No." The room mood immediately shifted to a darker one. It made the sandy blonde regret even asking.

"Sakura I'm sorr-"

"Dinner is served." A butler says out of the blue cutting Temari short. Temari shot one more look of regret to the pinkette before following the butler to the dining area.

Naruto didn't know anything about Sakura's parents and thought that maybe he could meet them but the way she reacted when asked if she even spoke to them was enough to convince him that wasn't a good idea. He made a mental note to ask her about them later but for now he would make tonight her best.

Naruto pulled out her chair she flashes him a loving smile while ignoring Temari's awes. Gaara watched their small display of affection with an emotionless mask he perfected during high school. After watching Sakura go through men, he was used to hiding his feelings.

"Wow, this looks delicious." Naruto chuckles it was nice seeing Sakura happy for once. He had a feeling she wasn't as happy as she let on.

"Well let's dig in shall we?" Everyone nods and starts digging into their food. The table was full of conversation Naruto and Gaara got over their jealousy for just that night for the girl's sake. As the dinner came to an end so did another dinner across town.

Once the guest left Naruto turned immediately to Sakura a look of seriousness that didn't belong on his handsome face. "We have a lot to talk about."

Sakura was confused his sudden seriousness slightly frightened her. "You never told me any of those things I was so out of the loop." He runs his fingers through his hair ruffling them up more than usual. She noticed that was a habit of his whenever he was in distress.

"Naruto calm down." She puts her hand on his chest to calm him down. She was honestly confused as to what set him off to all of a sudden start snapping.

"It's not a subject I like to talk about Naruto." Naruto releases a deep breath gaining control over his angered emotions.

"Alright, Sakura I understand why don't you go upstairs and get out of them clothes." Sakura stares into his eyes for a minute before nodding and leaving but not before giving him a peck on his cheek. Once she disappeared from view the doorbell rings. He glanced at one of the hanging clocks looking at the time. It was 10:00 and pretty late for visitors but nonetheless he opens the door and the sight on the other side only made his heart stop not for himself but for Sakura.

"Hn Dobe." Standing in front of him was none other than Sasuke fucking Uchiha. On and off boyfriend of Sakura his girlfriend and mother of his unborn child. His somewhat brother/best friend. He only had 4 words to say about the whole situation.

"Son of a bitch."

 **A/N: The calm before the storm is over and it's full on Hurricane. You got Sasuke(maybe), Gaara, Hinata, Menma, Kushina, Minato, the Hyuga's, and possibly Jiraiya going to cause problems for the couple. And only Gaara Kushina and Minato know about the baby. With Sasuke's sudden appearance what's going to happen to Narusaku? I think it's time to slap some angst in sometime soon.**

 **Just to let you know Temari and Gaara are the same age in this fanfic.**

 **One more thing I finally read that Drunk in Vegas story so many of you said this reminds you guys of and I instantly fell in love with it. T^T it makes this story look like garbage...**

 **The deadline for the poll is 9/11 so vote vote vote vote and REVIEW.**


	7. Handsome devil

**Chapter 7: Handsome devil**

 **Disclaimer: Still living in my same old boring life must mean I'm not rich and I'm no Kishi so I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: The poll is tied so I'll keep it up for the week or I get the tiebreaker vote.**

 **RxRxR**

"Sasuke what are you doing here." Sasuke scoffs and pushes his way into the mansion like it was his own. Naruto mentally prayed that Sakura won't come downstairs for he feared what would transpire.

"I'm only here for today, but I'm coming back again to stay for a while." Sasuke noticed how he kept glancing up at the stairs and only giving him half his attention.

"That's nice, but you got to go." Naruto tried to push his best friend back out the door, but he insisted on staying for a little bit.

"You're hiding something..."

"Or maybe I just want to go to sleep and you decided to show up at 10." Naruto turns his attention back to Sasuke who played no attention to him.

"Narutooo! Hurry up!" Naruto's body went rigid as he once again prayed that Sasuke didn't know her voice by heart.

"Just a minute." He shouts towards the stairs slowly he turned back to his surprise guest. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of the Uchiha's face.

"Going to bed?" Naruto nods his head furiously trying once again to push him out of the house.

"I'm going to be here all day tomorrow why don't you introduce her to me." Naruto was cursing his luck highly reluctant of doing just that.

"How about I get back to you on that?" Sasuke shrugs and leaves out the door to him Naruto seemed desperate to get him out of the mansion. Though he dated a lot of girls there was always one that he kept coming back to and this time was no different. It got him thinking that Naruto's girlfriend sounded familiar to his girl. She didn't know it yet, but he planned on making them official as soon as he came back officially.

"Don't come back-I mean see you later Sasuke." He said just as he was closing his door. He didn't like being so dependent on his maid and butlers. He insisted that he answer the door if he isn't too busy.

Naruto wipes the nonexistent sweat from his forehead at such an exhausting conversation. He gets up from leaning on the door to head towards the stairs. The day just completely wore him out and he just needed to do one more thing.

Naruto makes it to his room but stops in mid-step at the sight his eyes had the luck of laying on. There his lovely pregnant girlfriend was standing there in front of him in his boxers and orange T-shirt. "Who was at the door?" Naruto shakes his head not paying attention to her words just how she looked in his clothes. He was probably drooling just a little bit, but he didn't care one bit.

"Naruto?" At the sound of his name he instantly snaps out of his trance.

"Sakura I have a question to ask you." Naruto waits for her to register his words before she nods.

He pulls her to sit down on the king sized bed that was always so lonely at nights. He gathers his thoughts until he decides to just be blunt about it. "If Sasuke was to come back today and wanted to get back together would you?"

Sakura was shocked that he even asked her that. She never really considered it thinking he and her would never work. He was always going to be gone in the morning but with Naruto she knew he would stay in one place it made things easier.

She looked into his deep blue eyes that compared to familiar obsidian showed his emotions. She saw fear and confusion and a hint of sadness as if he knew what her answer was going to be. If she had, to be honest, she still had some lingering feelings for him and he would always hold a place in her heart with being her first and all. Yep on her graduation day he took her virginity and she would and could never forget that.

She must have taken way to long to answer because he rises from his place on the bed and started pulling out things to sleep in. He went into the bathroom for a minute and came out with fresh clothes on. Without a word, he gets into bed with his back to her. "Naruto he was my first you don't just forget your first that easily." Still he didn't say a word to her and she probably wasn't making the situation better but you can't say she didn't try.

Sakura sighs and gets under the comforter also with her back to him. An hour goes by and she was on the verge of finally falling asleep that was until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She was going to say something but decided not to when he started speaking.

"Sakura-chan I... I really love you." He whispers in her ear she didn't want to let him know she was awake, but his words shocked her. Neither one of them said the L word in their relationship perhaps it was because neither was ready to commit to that or the other should have already known that. They were going to be parents in some months future parents should love each other. Right? The words bought a sting to her eyes each time she blinked her eyes only got more wet till finally the tears leaked out.

She silently cried and despite her quiet tears he kept talking. "I'm going to love you and the baby."

She noticed his breathing lighten he must have fallen asleep. Sakura sat up in the bed and wipes her tears away. She wanted to know why he suddenly asked her about Sasuke she was over him. Or so she thought.

X

Ever since waking up Naruto has been a bit jumpy and was creeping Sakura out. "Naruto are you ok?" Naruto nods and goes back to what he was doing.

She stayed quiet for a minute as he continued to work on his laptop. She didn't want to interrupt him, but the silence was deafening. "Fine, then I'll see you at work later Naruto." Naruto only grunts to her making her annoyance rise to a whole new level. If she didn't get out of there quick she was going to snap on him.

Sakura already dressed in some clothes one of the maids let her borrow gets up and grabs her things. Before leaving she glances back one last time when she saw no sign that he was going to stop her she left. She walked down the stairs to the front door and left.

"So you're my brother's play thing." Sakura yelps out of shock she whips her head around and low and behold was Menma Namikaze. Known for bed hopping, modeling, and his ability to make the female population legs go jelly.

"Y-You're M-Menma N-Namikaze."

"That I am." Every step Menma took towards her she took one step back. "You seem upset." He smirks when he sees a visible pink blush adorn her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She replies quickly before turning away to go to the limo currently waiting for her. Before she could even take five steps she was pulled back by her hand and twirled around and in Menma's arms. She could feel her cheeks explode with redness.

"Since you're my brother's girl why don't I take you to get breakfast so we can know each other better." She sensed an underlying message in his words but ignored it completely. "I do-don't think that will be necessary."

Menma puts on an expression of hurt. "You wound me come on it's not a date just a friendly breakfast."

She thought about it for a minute there were some pros and cons. One of the cons is Naruto would probably be upset. A pro is that one of Naruto's family members would actually like her if it went well of course. Another con she knew what type of personality Menma had a flirtatious personality. Pro hell she was having breakfast with the famous Menma.

Plus who could resist the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. "Fine."

Menma smirked and winked at her causing her legs to almost go weak. He pulls her by her wrist to his motorcycle. He was a flirt and a bad boy another Sasuke to her. He hands her the one helmet he had. She was probably going to regret her actions but for now she was just going to enjoy life. He gets on first then she gets on behind him with her arms around him. "You're not scared are you?" She shakes her head no. Menma chuckles and starts his motorcycle up she unconsciously holds onto him tighter to his delight. His thoughts before driving off were something along the lines of _'I'll make you scared.'_

X

Naruto sighs and closes his laptop he just needed a little space to think. He couldn't get his words out of his head. He didn't want her to think he was upset with her, but her presence wasn't helping his situation. He knew he loved her with all of his heart but he didn't know how she felt about him.

He wasn't going to force her to love him just because they have an unborn child. Just as he was going to get ready a butler knocks on his door. "What is it?"

"It seems that Miss. Haruno left with your brother." Naruto immediately drops everything he was doing. He yanks the door open furiously.

"Why didn't you stop them!?" The butler takes a calm step back from his clearly enraged boss. "It wasn't up to me to stop them, sir."

"Damn do you at least know where they went!?" The butler shakes his head no sadly. Naruto would have warned her about him if only he wasn't so distracted. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to scoop his girlfriend off her feet.

That's when the idea to call her came to mind. He takes long strides to his room and quickly dials her number. The phone rings but after a couple of rings it goes to voicemail. He ended the call without leaving a voicemail.

"Get my car ready." The butler nods and quickly leaves the angry man alone.

X

Sakura was fearing for her life at the moment. This was not what she thought he meant when he said they were going to do something fun.

Menma was currently doing a wheely on the motorcycle with her on the back. She was pretty sure that everyone could hear her scream. She could faintly hear Menma chuckling and gasping for air from her death-like grip around his waist. When both wheels were on the ground she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Sakura closes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing for a second before she knew it they stopped. She opens her eyes and was now looking at an old looking diner. "Here we are." Menma tries to get off the bike but found out he couldn't with her death grip on him. He clears hiss throat to get her attention.

"Not that I don't mind but could you possibly stop squeezing me." Sakura quickly snatches her hands away from him turning red with embarrassment. Her embarrassment quickly fades and she was now red with anger.

"What the hell were you trying to send me to an early grave!?" Menma pretends to be confused at her sudden burst of anger. "I don't understand was that not exciting?"

Sakura angrily gets off the bike and storms into the old fashioned diner. Menma was followed behind her trying to hide his laughter he was really entertained by the pinkette.

She plops down in one of the booths glaring holes at him. "Relax I'll even treat you."

"So Pinky you never told me your name."

She did realize that she didn't tell him her name fortunately for her she could still do it. "Sakura NOT Pinky."

The waiter a short black haired woman who looked to be around her age comes over and openly flirts despite her presence. Sakura clears her throat lightly when she continued to be ignored she cleared her throat louder. "Yes umm could I possibly get some orange juice," Sakura says through clenched teeth.

It wasn't that she was jealous, but the woman wasn't doing her job. "Mhmm, I'll get that for you." That's what she said but still she continued to flirt and chat with Menma

"Good employees must be so hard to come by nowadays guess they have to settle for the desperate ones." Sakura felt the glare from the woman on her as she pretended to observe the menu.

The woman walks away without even taking her order to Sakura's disappointment. "I don't think my brother would appreciate you being jealous of another woman for me. You know you're my one and only." Menma jokes.

"You wish." Sakura feels her phone vibrate in her pocket someone was calling her. She takes it out and sees she had 3 missed calls all from Naruto. Sakura sighs and recalls her boyfriend.

"Naruto?" Sakura just nods after one ring he immediately picks up the phone. His brother was always the gullible type. Menma remembered his parents words about the rosette sitting in front of him. He didn't even have a chance to take a shit before his parents were already giving him orders.

His parents specifically told him to break them up for some strange reason.

His coffee finally shows up and a different waitress shows up and actually takes their order. Ten minutes go by before she was finally off the phone. "Sorry about that he wanted to know why I was with you."

"My brother doesn't really like me all that well. He probably thinks I'll take you from him which I'm thinking about doing." Menma winks seductively at her making her roll her eyes. Already she was use to his flirting and teasing.

"Yeah keep dreaming." The food shows up and they dig in while having a lively chat. That was until Naruto shows up in his business suit with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.

"Menma..." He growls angrily grabbing his twin brother by the shirt. "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Sakura knew that something was going to happen between the two brothers. She looked back between the black haired man and the blonde haired replica. It was going to be one of those long days that she despises with a passion.

 **A/N: Was going to add some more crap to this but since school just started my chapters are going to be lacking. I didn't want Sasuke to play a big part just yet it's Menma's turn.**

 **~The chapter production will also be decreased because of school.~**


	8. A new sheriff in town

**Chapter 8: A New Sheriff in Town**

 **A/N: Seriously how hard is it to break a tie with one vote. Yes the pole is still up and tied she vote if you have not done so. Warning theirs small short lemon in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I have nothing smart or witty to say in this disclaimer but I don't own Naruto.**

 **R &R&R**

"Naruto?" She was confused as to why her boyfriend was standing in the diner ready to pummel his own flesh and blood. Sakura gets up from her side of the booth to calm the furious blonde down.

"You must think you're really slick Menma." Menma didn't say anything he just smirked at him. The devious smirk only made Naruto angrier and his black haired counterpart took pride in that. Sakura took hold of his other arm trying to pull him away from Menma.

"Naruto please stop someone's going to get hurt." Her words fell on deaf ears. The commotion attracted attention from everyone in the place.

"Having flashbacks brother?" Naruto almost snapped right then and there. He could remember whenever he went on a date the next day they were in the bed with his own brother. Every single time he met a beautiful girl and was interested in her Menma was always there to take her off her feet.

"You know Naruto I think she's the best one yet." Naruto clenched his teeth almost growling at the man. Sakura was worried that Naruto was actually going to hit him in front of everyone. She wasn't sure what they were talking about but if it could get Naruto so riled up she deduce that it couldn't be anything good.

"Damn you why are you here?" Naruto says through clench teeth he should have known what Menma was going to say.

"Because princess needed a real man." Those six words made Naruto snap. Everything that happened in that minute he would regret. Naruto punched his brother once in the face. Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to break the two brothers up.

The blonde was only going on pure rage for his brother. He tried to shake off whoever was trying to pull his arm that was a big mistake. Without meaning to he elbowed Sakura hard in the nose knocking her down to the ground.

"Princess!" Menma pushes his brother off of him causing Naruto to stumble back as he went to check up on Sakura.

Her nose was bleeding onto the checkered floor. The people immediately gathered around her. "Are you ok?" Menma asked.

She had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall in front of all those people. "I-It's just bruised."

Naruto snapped out of his shock and was quickly by her side before she could blink. "I'm so so so sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." He bows his head apologetic for his actions.

"It's f-fine Naruto it was an a-accident." Even if she said it was fine he still saw her move away from him towards Menma. Menma internally smirked at her small possibly unconscious gesture.

Naruto was making his job way to easy. Some might think that he was torturing his brother, but Menma just considered it as payback.

 _Flashback_

 _Menma about the age of fourteen walked around the mansion looking for his parents. Once again he got in trouble at school for fighting. If you asked him that kid deserved it for making fun of his blonde hair._

 _He saw how disappointed his parents were and had to bribe the principal to let him stay at the school. His brother was lucky that he went to public school instead of private school._

 _He finally found his parents in one of the sitting rooms talking. "I just don't think we can keep bribing the principle to let Menma stay in the school." He heard his mother say he was glad they were considering it he hated that shit school._

 _"What are we going to do about him Minato?" He could hear his father sigh in response._

 _"Maybe we could send him away to military school." Menma clenched his hands at the thought of military school. His parents couldn't be serious._

 _"Why couldn't Menma be more like Naruto?" Menma comforts his upset wife also agreeing with her._

 _Menma stood shock he knew he did a lot of bad things, but it was just who he was. He didn't know that even his own parents wanted him to change. Naruto wasn't any better than him he also pulled stupid pranks and was an idiot._

 _To him, Naruto was the biggest mama's boy he has ever seen. He had a feeling that his parents favored Naruto over him. He's been asking for years yet they never gave him a definite answer. Menma didn't blame them who would tell their son that anyway. Parents favorite should b the bad child in hopes that the bad child would change. His parents had it all wrong._

 _It was like being shot in the heart and at that moment Naruto chose to show up. "Wassup Menma." Naruto grinned his stupid grin that was always able to make their mother happy._

 _As he stared down his five minutes younger brother he vowed that every chance he got he would show his parents that he was the best and he would embarrass his brother whenever he can._

 _Flashback end_

A small barely noticeable evil smirk formed on his face as he handed the pinkette some tissue to clean her nose.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Menma offered he could feel Naruto's eyes setting him on fire.

"I'll take her to the hospital. Since she's **my** girlfriend." Naruto angrily says trying to stay as calm as possible.

Sakura sat between the two as they glare at each looking like they were going to rip each other's throat out. She just couldn't take their bickering anymore.

"I'll call a cab and he'll take me to my apartment where I'll check and clean myself up." Sakura stands up a bit wobbly at first. Naruto attempted to steady her, but the glare she shot him was enough to make him freeze.

Her stomach wasn't agreeing with her, by the way it was yelling in agony. She just had to hold her puke in until she got home to avoid suspicion.

Sakura holds the napkin to her nose tightly before grabbing her phone and calling a cab to take her home. It didn't take long for a cab to come she said goodbye to both Naruto and Menma. The only difference was that she couldn't even make eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto sighs as she gets into the cab and it drives away. "Well, baby brother you did it again." Menma gets up puts down a hundred dollar bill on the table and leaves.

Naruto stood there full of self-loathe. He couldn't even remember arriving at work everything was on autopilot. He felt so numb and it was all Menma's fault.

He couldn't focus thinking about how they looked in that diner. It was a nightmare to him and something in him snapped. Maybe it was because he finally found a girl he loved and didn't want to let go. Or that the reporters would have a story and be able to twist it and make him look bad.

The door to his office opens cutting his musings short. There stood Sakura dressed for work and looked a bit nervous.

She looked fine just her nose was a bit purple but others then that ok. He had never felt such relief in his life. He expected her to probably quit and never see him again. But she didn't and he thanked Kami for that.

"Uh sorry, I'm late I had a bit of morning sickness." Naruto watched her closely as she stood there shifting her eyes to everywhere but him.

"Sakura-chan please don't do this." The blonde puts his head in his hands. Their relationship was rocky with people who wanted to get in the way. The list of people who didn't want them together was way to long for his liking. And if Sasuke found out he didn't know what he was going to do especially if he ever found out she was pregnant. He should probably start planning his funeral soon. Sasuke wasn't going to be gone for long and with Sakura being his assistant they were bound to meet.

"Don't do what Naruto?" Still she couldn't look him in the eyes. It infuriated him to no end. It wasn't that she was afraid of him it was just the aching feeling inside of her that his elbow made contact with her nose.

He gets up rather angrily he storms over to her and slam the door shut and cups the back of her head and pulls her into a furious kiss. Her eyes widen at the force and emotion in the kiss. The kiss was so full of passion and love it left her dazed and knees like jelly. Sakura relished in the contact with her lover.

"I love you and I would never purposely hurt you." He said it to her directly and she almost burst into tears right then and there.

"I love you too Naruto." This time, she initiates the kiss. She was still a bit skeptical around him, but she still loved him. Naruto breaks the kiss earning him a confused look from Sakura.

"Sakura you should know that my brother and I has hated each other since our teen years. One day we were buddies then the next day we were enemies. Menma always went after every single girl I've ever been with. With you I feel like I don't ever want to lose you to anyone." Naruto gives her a small peck on the nose.

"Naruto you have nothing to worry about no one's going to sweep me off my feet. Besides this baby needs his or her father in their life." Naruto chuckles and starts kissing her neck. Sakura made a mewling noise to show her contentment at being kissed on the neck. She groaned when his teeth graze against her delicate skin. He only had sex with Sakura once and already knew that her weak spot was her neck.

"N-Naruto?"

"I've really missed you Sakura-chan." He groaned as he took in her sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

"Uh, you just saw me this morning."

"Not that kind of missing." She had an idea of what he wanted, but now he just confirmed it. Sakura smiled as he began zipping down her dress.

"Rookie mistake always lock the door." Ino stood in the now open doorway looking at her boss and best friend in a very intimate situation. Sakura squeaks and quickly backs away from Naruto who was glaring angrily at Ino.

"You're about three seconds from getting fired if you don't tell me what you're doing here." Ino stops laughing and clears her throat regaining her air of seriousness.

"I came to tell you that Shika has called for a meeting with you and everyone else in five minutes." Naruto nods stiffly still angry at the interruption. Ino says a quick goodbye to Sakura and leaves hurriedly.

The two was silent for a minute before Sakura breaks the silence. "Quicky?" Naruto grins and nods before pulling her to the couch.

Since he was in a hurry he unbuckled his pants and pulls both his pants and boxers down in one go. Naruto sits down first and gestures Sakura to straddle him.

She happily straddles him not before pulling her dress up to her hip. They skip the foreplay and go right into the main event. Sakura's womanhood was already hot and wet from his earlier torment on her neck. Sakura lifts up a bit and guides his member into her cavern. Once in she slowly slides down on it, it was a sensational feeling that neither wanted to let go just yet. "Kami you're so beautiful." Naruto allows his hands to explore all over her lower body.

Sakura goes back up his manhood slow again. Naruto becoming impatient bucks his hips swiftly earning a gasp of pleasure from Sakura. He had to mentally chant in his head not to cum right then and there. Her womanhood was squeezing him tightly that he wasn't willing to pull out anytime soon. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was passed five minutes. He was probably going to get hell for being late but at the moment he could care less.

Naruto decides that he wanted to speed up and changes their position. This time, Sakura was on the bottom and he was on the top and in between her legs. "Naruto the m-meeti-" Naruto pumps into her with such force he thought the couch was going to break right then and there. Sakura didn't even get the chance to finish what she was saying. She moaned so loudly Naruto was sort of glad they were on the top floor. Then again he wanted everyone to know who was making her moan like that. He wanted everyone to know who was making love to Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura-chan I hope this doesn't affect the baby." As he said that he speed up to speeds that even the first time they were intimate wasn't as fast. Sakura was feeling all new pleasures she didn't know existed.

"It's not." With that being said, Naruto hits her g-spot almost immediately after she finish saying the last word. Sakura moans and screams his name. He hits her g-spot again and puts her over the edge. "N-Naruto I'm c-cu-"

Naruto kisses her silencing her words and muffling her moans. Naruto was also on the edge and any minute he was going to release.

With one last thrust inside her she releases her juices. The tightness of her core was too much to bear and he also releases his seed inside of her.

As they ride down their high they just stared into each other eyes panting. "You're late..." That was all Sakura could come up with since it was her job to get him to the meeting on time.

"That's fine." Sakura laughs lightly and pushes him off of her. She heads to the bathroom to clean herself up a bit before the meeting. Naruto buckles his pants back up and looks into a mirror to fix his hair.

Sakura walks back out looking presentable and refreshed. She picks up her clipboard and follows Naruto to the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late guys had to take care of some business." The meeting room was silent no one was looking at him only the person in his chair. Sakura was shocked to see none other than Menma.

"Menma?" Naruto was just as shocked as everyone in the room.

Menma sat there with a big ass grin on his face enjoying the shocked looks." You didn't think it was going to be that easy to get rid of me did you? There's a new sheriff in town brother."

 **A/N: Worked on this at home and even at school. I know some of you perverts were just waiting on another lemons. So here it is not much just a spur of the moment. Think I'm going to have a time skip next chapter.**

 **Anyway Review.**


	9. Surprising And Not So Surprising News

**Chapter 9: Surprising And Not So Surprising News**

 **A/N: Finally the tiebreaker is over now the story that won was** **Naruto: Infected the summary is below...**

 **A virus breaks out starting in Konoha turning citizens into zombies. Follow the group of survivors as they avoid the plague while trying to find a cure. Surviving is the top priority for this group. The only threat isn't just the zombies try each other. M for graphic scenes and possible lemon later. Pairing inside. AU modern time**

 **Sorry to those who wanted the other story and those that chose neither. That story is going to be a joint story with makinnasty1 and I and will be posted on my profile. Not sure when we're going to post chapter 1/Prologue it's close to being finished.**

 **Disclaimer: Geez these disclaimers are** **getting tiring seriously if I owned Naruto would I really be writing a story on**

 **R &R&R**

"Menma," Sakura whispered who would have thought that she would see the famous model two times in one day.

"Princess you work here too looks like you'll also be my assistant and maybe you'll also make me a little late to meetings." Sakura blush as red as an apple she looks up at the ceiling avoiding the questioning looks.

"What the hell are you doing here in _my_ company in _my_ chair?" He growled feeling his anger nearly boil over. Every second he felt like he was going to snap he remembered what happened in the diner to calm him down.

"Dad has been worried about the future of _his_ company and wanted me to govern you. You've been awfully distracted lately." Menma sat back further into his chair aware of his angry brother. He lived for the excitement of getting his brother riled up. Naruto thought that his father understood that if his girlfriend was pregnant then he was bound to be distracted.

Menma kicks his feet up on the long sleek black table getting as comfy as possible. "Y'know, I think I can get used to this."

The black haired man couldn't stand everyone staring in his face so he dismissed them. They didn't move an inch until he threatened to fire them quicker than they can spell the word fire.

the only one's that were left in the room was Naruto, Menma, and Sakura. All Naruto could do was look on impassively as he shot him his familiar smug look. "Sakura cancel all my meetings I'm calling my father." She sighs and leaves the room to make some phone calls.

"What are you really planning Menma? Why are you really torturing me?" He had more questions to ask the rebellious man, but those were the most important ones. Naruto takes a seat in the chair all the way across from Menma.

Menma continued to smile broadly unfazed by Naruto's unanswered questions. "Simply put I hate you Naruto and I want to make your life a living hell." The loud pound on the table echoed around the room it was a clear sign that Naruto was frustrated.

"Why!?" Menma's smug look slowly disappears morphing into a shuddersome scowl.

"Tell me brother have you ever felt like second best, a worthless piece of trash, or even a disappointment to your own family?" Naruto stayed silent bewilderment displayed on his face. He thought that their parents loved them both equally.

"As I thought but don't worry brother you will now." Menma gets up from his chair and goes to depart the meeting room. Before leaving completely, he wore his signature smirk and says one last thing.

"I'll take everything you hold precious to you and leave with your own loneliness and self-loath." Menma leaves slamming the door to the meeting room behind him.

Naruto groans as another problem approach him that he had no idea how to deal with. He wasn't going to give into his father that was probably what he wanted. He just hoped that life got easier down the road.

X

3 weeks later

Naruto couldn't be any more nervous than what he was at that moment. Between working with Menma and Sakura's weird mood swings, he was sure he grew a couple of gray hairs. He made it his mission to keep Sakura away from his devilish brother afraid that he'll make her as impure as him. Now that he thought about it that sounded really stupid. Menma rarely came to work and when he did it was hell on earth. But the threat Menma directed to him was enough to make him more paranoid than usual. He also didn't think that Menma knew that Sakura was pregnant. He was at least thankful his parents didn't say anything about it to him.

Naruto shakes his head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts it was going to be Sakura's first doctor appointment. If he remembered correctly they would figure out her due date, she would inform them about her health history, family medical history, and they would also tell her if there's a pregnancy risk factors and more. He glanced over at his bed that was being occupied by his girlfriend who was currently sleeping.

Lately, she's been staying at his place not that he was complaining. He understood that strong woman like Sakura needed their privacy every now and then. He briefly wondered if that's the reason she refused to move in with him before shaking the idea off like many others. Naruto glanced back over to his girlfriend who just last night ate ramen noodles with mayonnaise in it. Just the sight right then almost made him want to stop eating his favorite food.

He didn't realize he was staring at her until she shifted a bit. He got up from his chair and went over to the bed. "Sakura-chan." He shook her multiple times before finally getting a groan from her.

"Sakura-chan if you don't wake up you're going to miss your appointment." That surely got her up and moving even if it was at a slow pace.

She stumbled to the bathroom grumbling incoherent words making him chuckle lightly. For the past three weeks it's been going pretty well between them for once they were getting really along. Despite the bad morning sickness.

On the plus side, the media still hasn't found out which was so unlike them. They were usually on top of everything. He also hasn't spoken to his parents since their fall out and he's been considering asking Sakura about her own.

Sakura came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later with only a towel wrapped around her body. The stem from the shower flowed out from behind it make her look like a goddess. "Forgot my clothes."

She walks in quick strides to her overnight bag and goes back into the bathroom. His leering must have made her nervous or something.

Naruto was always amazed how long it took for women to get ready. They were only going to see Tsunade at the hospital then maybe grab something to eat then come back and cuddle up on the couch.

At one point, he did doze off while waiting he shot up when he felt a hand shake him roughly. "Come on Baka we get to see how the baby is doing today." Naruto nods and grabs the car keys before one of her mood swings hit. Although it was cute how excited she was to get to see their baby even if it was still an embryo. The usually reserved woman was more openly happy then he's ever seen her.

During the car ride her only mood was happiness and he couldn't help be also be happy. His girlfriend's happiness was contagious.

They get inside the hospital and asks for Tsunade she takes them to a room and gives Sakura the instructions to sit on the bed. Naruto sat in the chair close by her and holds his glowing girlfriend hands. "You're really happy about this aren't you?"

"Yeah aren't you." Despite his nervousness, he nods in agreement. She sensed his reluctance and just as she was going to say something Tsunade comes in.

"Ahh, so you decided to come today Naruto. I should punch you for knocking my Goddaughter up."

"Tsunade!" Sakura tried and failed horribly to hide her redden cheeks. Naruto gap at the two women Sakura never told him that his godmother was her godmother. Now things were going to get awkward at the appointment.

"Alright let's start with some questions." Tsunade wrote some things on the clipboard before looking up at the both of them.

"Do you know the medical history in your family?" Sakura nods her head.

"Nothing that will affect the baby or anything as far as I know my parents are healthy." Tsunade raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. It wasn't her place to say anything to Sakura.

"Ok then let's speed this up. Do you have diabetes or high blood pressure? Do they run in your family? Have you been pregnant before? Do you or Naruto smoke? Are you aware of genetic defects in either family?"

Naruto blinked once then twice before looking over at his girlfriend who seemed to actually get all of that. "No, high blood pressure runs in the family, no, I don't smoke not sure about Naruto, I'm not aware of genetic defects in either family."

Tsunade looks over at the silent blonde waiting for his answer to most of the questions. "Uh I don't smoke and I uh I'm not aware." Tsunade looked amused at his bluntly obvious confusion. She looked between the two and could see that they felt very strongly for each other. She succinctly wondered if they'll be able to make it pass all the hardships they're going to be thrown their way once Sakura starts showing.

"Alright Naruto you stay here and I'll run some tests on Sakura." Naruto nods as Sakura squeezes his hand one last time before leaving with Tsunade.

She was given a hospital gown to change into before they began. Tsunade started off with the physical tests involved being weighed, checking her blood pressure, heart, lungs, and breasts. She also does the bimanual internal exam much to Sakura's discomfort.

Once all that was done they went back to their previous room with Naruto in it patiently waiting. She was ordered to lay on her back and reveal her stomach. Tsunade applies a special lubricating gel to her skin. Sakura tense up when she feels the cold gel on her belly. "Sorry should have warned you it was a bit cold." Tsunade was trying not to laugh when she felt a hard glare on the side of her face.

She uses the transducer on Sakura's belly and soon Tsunade could see a black and white image on the screen it was clearer than what she expected. "You used the full bladder technique." Sakura and Tsunade exchange glances that had a hint of proudness in them. Tsunade goes back to what she was doing moving the transducer around until she found what she was looking for.

Tsunade smiles happily at the parents to be. "Congratulations you have twins the egg must have split into two." She looked at both of their shocked looks. That was probably the last thing they were expecting to hear about the baby.

"Twin pregnancy often lasts between 35 to 37 weeks." She lets them soak in the new information before saying anything else.

"T-twins." She was only expecting one baby not multiple. She looks over to the still silent blonde beside her. He seemed to still be in shock over the news. Tsunade may not have any children, but she's done enough ultrasounds to know that it was always a surprise to new parents that they were having twins.

"We can't hear the babies heartbeats yet, but you can see it." Tsunade turns the screen their way so they can see the small heart beating. She had to point where the small dot was it was barely noticeable but there.

"Ca-can we get a picture?" Naruto finally speaks up still unsure about everything. He decided that he wouldn't tell his parents about the twins. They weren't supportive of one child they wouldn't be supportive of another.

Tsunade smiled softly at her godson and nodded. "Well Sakura everything seems to be progressing normally but I will warn you that if you over stress without a proper way to deal with it the baby's birth weight will be lower and you'll deliver early. I would recommend yoga classes trust me you'll need it."

Sakura befuddled could only nod in agreement. She could tell that deep down Tsunade knew something she didn't. Sakura just hoped that Tsunade would tell her if it was very important. "I want you to pick up these vitamins to help the pregnancy go smoothly. There's folic acid, iron, iodine, and calcium these are the major ones." Tsunade hands Sakura a small slip of paper with recommendations on it. Once it's in her hand she looks over it as Tsunade wipes the gel off of her stomach.

Tsunade puts the ultrasound picture in an orange envelope and hands it to Naruto. He happily takes the envelope and looks at his two babies. It finally hit him that he was going to be a father of two children at the age of 25. He could see the seriousness of the situation and it was only a matter of time before their secret would be out.

"I'll see you in four weeks Sakura maybe earlier if I decide to visit." Sakura agrees wholeheartedly before leaving the room. Tsunade calls out to Naruto before he could leave her carefree expression changes to one of worry.

"Naruto I want you to take care of her even though I have just met back up with Sakura I can see that she's a stressor. She also still takes classes and that should be the only thing she should be stressing about. Just don't make it worse."

"Don't worry baa-chan I'm close to wearing her down to move in." Tsunade chuckles she could always depend on Naruto to lighten the mood.

"I have no doubt."

"You know Naruto your parents were exactly like you and Sakura when they heard they were having twins. Your mother was brazen and impulsive while your father was just the opposite reserved and modest. Have you ever wondered why they changed?"

Naruto nods he acknowledged the issue a while ago it was the main reason why he moved out so quickly. "Have your parents ever talked about having another kid."

"No, but the signs were obvious every time my mother would see a baby she would immediately gush and coo at the baby. I believe that's why my dad retired so early to have another child with mom." Tsunade agrees wholeheartedly there was something wrong between the two.

"Well, I don't want to trouble you with my worry so you're free to go. Oh and Naruto here's some pamphlets on raising a child and the pregnancy process I would highly recommend you read them."

Naruto salutes the blonde woman and waves goodbye and runs after his girlfriend. He catches up to her relatively easily.

He noticed how distracted she was almost running into at least five people. "Sakura-chan what's the matter."

She was silent and he was going to repeat what he was said until she spoke up. "I'm scared." She says quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

Before he could say anything they were interrupted by his very own parents. "Naruto?"

Naruto eyes widen as he snaps his head forward to face his parents. "Mom Dad what are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same, but we already have a guess." Minato's eyes snap briefly to the pinkette she looked at the two with a blank look.

"Sakura." Sakura tries to forcibly put on a grin despite the situation. Sakura takes the envelope from Naruto and takes the ultrasound out. Naruto tries to stop her already aware of what she was trying to do.

"Here." She shoves the picture into Minato's hands to their surprise.

"I know you hate me, but you do deserve to see your two grandchildren. Yes, we're having twins." The silence was deafening that was until Minato broke it.

"I see thank you Saku-" he was quickly interrupted by his wife who took the paper out of Minato's hands and rips it in half.

"I don't care about those children." Kushina drops the paper and walks over it walking to wherever they were heading before running into the couple.

Sakura looks at the two pieces of paper and she had enough. "I guess women like you are always so bitter when they can't control everything in their son's life." Sakura angrily glares at the woman back Naruto and Minato could only stare between the two women.

"You're 20 years to young to be picking fights with me."

"I won't stand here and be disrespected by you! I don't care if you're Naruto's mother or not." Kushina walks closer to Sakura with a sneer she glares angrily into her beryl enraged eyes. The tense atmosphere between the two was drawing attention from bystanders. "Kushina that's enough."

"Your anger towards me is ridiculous and unadulterated and I don't want to hate the woman who gave birth to the man I love but if that's what you want then you can easily get it." Kushina clenched her jaw and her fist hold back every inch of her anger.

"You're low class and below me I can see why your parents threw you away." Sakura's animosity fades and soon confusion was all that was left in her eyes.

"Oh you must not know Minato and I have been pretty busy doing research on you-"

"Kushina stop it's not our place to tell her." But she wouldn't listen to him Naruto could only stand there and watch as the two most important woman in his life argued like children.

"I'll tell you a secret you're actually ad-" Minato puts his hands over her mouth he apologizes for the behavior of Kushina and pulls her away from the couple.

"Sakura-chan..."

"I guess deep down I always knew."

"Knew what?" Naruto was in awe as he looked into her now dark green eyes that looked like a storm of emotions that could easily suck him in.

"That I'm adopted."

 **End**

 **A/N: Seriously I'm taking this whole Sakura pregnancy thing forreal. I have a whole schedule worked out I decided to hook Naruto and Sakura up in September. Hope I got all the details right and if I'm wrong feel free to correct me.**

 **Also put in you're review the twins gender and name you want them to be. I'll consider choosing from those.**

 **I didn't mean to make Kushina such a bitch but I guess her redemption will be just that touching. Also Minato is coming around to liking Sakura.**


	10. It's all fun and games until

**Chapter 10: It's all fun and games until...**

 **A/N: *gasp* An update I'm back and in action read ending A/N for more information.**

 **Disclaimer: I just noticed in chapter 8 I misspelled the word poll oh and I also noticed I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

 **R &R&R**

Naruto was feeling conflicted as he watched Sakura just stare blankly at her phone. She seemed to be contemplating whether to call her parents or not.

He just wished he knew how to comfort her, but he, unfortunately, was clueless. His mother had no right to say those words to her, but it wasn't like he was any better he just stood there and let it happen.

He practically promised Tsunade that he wouldn't let Sakura stress too much but could he really do it? With so many people against their relationship stress was sure to come. How was he suppose to help her?

Was their relationship even worth all the pain that's sure to come?

"Sakura-chan..." She didn't even flinch when he spoke. He sighed, they needed a break from all of the drama in their lives and he had just the place. Just in case she didn't pick a place to vacation.

Naruto picks up her phone and pockets it. Before she could express her disapproval he cut in.

"We're going on a vacation." Sakura eyed Naruto before she could speak he cut in once again. "I know what you're going to say we don't have time for a vacation or whatever, but I don't care. So Sakura-chan where do you want to go for our vacation."

Sakura breathes in deeply and shakes her head trying to rid herself of bad vibes. "Yugakure."

Naruto grins brightly since she chose the most peaceful place on the planet. The place was known for it's amazing and relaxing spa and hot springs.

"Deal. Luckily I carry a high authority in Yugakure." Sakura nods slowly eyeing the bulge in his pocket where her phone resides.

"Also don't worry about my mother she'll come around." Even as he said those words he had a hard time believing them himself.

"I doubt it what did I ever do to that disgu- to your mother." Naruto sits down beside her and wraps his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine Sakura-chan." He only received silence from her for what felt like an hour but really a minute.

"Please don't lie to me. You'll only make the tears I've been holding in burst out." He felt slightly guilty when she said that. It was his job to make her feel safe and happy. He couldn't even do that right all he could do was watch her fall apart in his arms.

"I'll protect you Sakura-chan." Like she said the floodgate breaks and the tears come full force.

X

Menma was just walking around the building looking for something fun to do. It was as busy as usual, but that still didn't stop him from having some fun.

He walked past the break room and caught a glimpse of pink hair. He only knew one person who had pink hair and he hasn't seen her in awhile. He had a feeling that his brother was hiding her from him.

Menma leaned against the door frame observing more than he was supposed to. "Nice view." Sakura freezes where she stood she slowly turns around and was greeted with a familiar smirking black haired man.

"What's wrong princess you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sakura scoffs and goes back to fixing some instant ramen.

"You wound me. So where's your guard dog?" Sakura laugh, but it sounded more like a sarcastic laugh.

"Naruto isn't a guard dog." Menma laughed so hard that he could feel his eyes start to water. Sakura put her hands on her hips waiting for him to regain his composure.

"Pretty and funny."Menma wiped a small tear ignoring the glare he was now receiving. "So is this where Naruto hides you when he has a meeting?"

"No I'm just hungry and he doesn't hide me."

Menma walks closer to her and slings his arm around her neck. He gets unbelievably close to her ear and whisper. "Naruto has the right idea though cause I'll swoop you off your feet like a princess deserves." His warm breath sent a tingling feeling down her body causing her to shiver in what? She wasn't quite sure just yet.

She tried to fight down a blush that threaten to engulf her face into flames. If she didn't leave right then and there she was afraid she'll do something she'll regret. "I uh have to go."

She hurried to the door but was quickly drew her back by a hand around her small wrist. "How about we hang out? Just the two of us not a date just a friendly game of laser tag." He grinned childishly down at her and she almost immediately answered him.

"Aren't we a little too old to be laser tagging?" She questioned.

"Does that mean you're considering it?" Sakura realized what kind of position he put her in. He was definitely trying to get her to go by picking a more fun place than just dinner.

"No." Menma release his tight grip on her wrist allowing her to freely go. Unfortunately, she still found herself glued in the same spot.

"Alright I won't twist your arm but the offer still stands."

Sakura considers it. She thought it would be fun to act childish for at least an hour or two. "I'll go on one condition," Menma lift an eyebrow briefly wondering what her condition is.

"Naruto gets to come along," Sakura smirks satisfied at the sight of the usual confident man with his jaw on the floor.

"Look, princess, I don't know whether you got it or not but I can't stand my brother and I refuse to be the third wheel." Sakura gave him a defiant look that said take it or leave it.

Menma sighs exhaustedly he had no other choice if he wanted to make his mother proud of him. "You really are a princess. Fine Naruto can come along." Sakura's smile ease into a soft beautiful smile. Menma could have sworn he heard angels singing and a bright light from the heavens shining down on her, but also the flames from hell playing at her feet.

"Thank you Menma." She takes her ramen and leaves without even looking back. For if she did she would have seen his cerulean eyes darken full of lust. He grinned evilly as he began planning ways he could ruin their relationship. He then realizes he never set a date for them to "hang out".

X

Sakura for some reason was in a lighter mood since the break room accident. It was as if the tension left her body altogether.

"Sakura-chan I'm back." Sakura smiled and got up from the couch. He noticed she looked a bit chippier than usual. He was wondering what could have possibly got her in a better mood.

"Naruto we have plans." Naruto smiles but on the inside was as confused as ever. Nonetheless, he welcomed whatever put her in a fantastic mood.

"Me you and Menma are going laser tagging." Almost instantaneously his smile dropped from his face. He thought that he was being careful keeping those two far away from each other as possible.

"No." Sakura smile also drops but not as fast as his did. She understood why he wouldn't want to go. They had history she completely understands, but it seemed sort of petty. "I know my brother Sakura he wouldn't willingly choose to be a third wheel without a reason."

"Alright if you don't want to go then I guess I'll just go with Menma." She turn crossed her arms and turned her back to him trying to hide a knowing smirk on her face. She wasn't stupid she fully aware that Naruto didn't want her around Menma.

"Fine, I'll go." Sakura turns back to him and smiles brightly before pecking him on the cheek.

"It'll be fun Naruto." She looked into his eyes with dazzling emeralds that could probably make him go to hell and back for her. Those eyes could make him believe that everything would be ok even if the world ended right then and there.

"I'm sure it would." But sadly the things his brother said to him 3 weeks ago was still fresh in his mind and he doubt it would ever fade away.

"Hey, Sakura-chan if Menma ever tried doing things to you tell me." Sakura fun look faded and she was now looking at him with a serious expression.

"Naruto I can take care of myself."

"Not when you're pregnant."

"Who would want another woman who's caring another man's child?" Sakura was really bewildered. She wondered how long he contemplated those same thoughts. "You should stop worrying about Menma we're just uh friends." She wasn't exactly sure what they were friends or she just tolerated him.

"You aren't even sure what your relationship with him is." Naruto snaps angrily that for once he was the one who actually worried about what Menma would do. Usually, that was Sakura.

"Hey! Don't snap at me. Sorry if you have some insecurities about your brother but don't try to drag me down with you." Naruto had to hold in his outburst continually reminding himself that his girlfriend was hormonal.

"Sakura-chan you're already in the middle of this Men-"

"Enough! I'm so sick of hearing Menma's name tell me are you going or not?" He wanted to tell her he wasn't and neither was she, but that would just cause another fight. So he decided to just watch over his headstrong girlfriend.

"I'll go and that's final." He sighs feeling like he just signed his life away.

"No complaining?"

"No complaining."

"Good." Sakura smiles before leaving but not before giving him one last peck.

"That woman."

X

Naruto angrily sat on Sakura's left with Menma on Sakura's right in the sleek black car. He has been scowling ever since they met up with Menma. He couldn't stand that annoying smirk that adjoined his face. It oozed mischief and evilness that he was surprised Sakura didn't notice.

He must have been so deep in thought that he didn't even hear them speak to him directly. "Huh?"

"Geez Naruto pay attention," Menma says snottily already raising his anger levels.

"Naruto..."

"What did you guys want?"

"Hm I'm surprised you even came but while you're here could you maybe stop dampening the mood." He stared at his brother in utter shock he looks between the two of them. Sakura looked tired and expectantly at him waiting for a burst of anger to start. While Menma looked annoyed but Naruto wasn't fooled he could see deep in his irises the smug look.

He took a calming breath and gave them both the fakest smile he could manage. "I'm sorry guys continue on." He saw the both wince at his uppity tone that it even made him wince.

"We're here." The driver spoke after a long moment of silence that he caused.

"Naruto just try to have fun." Naruto just simply nods before getting out of the car. The trio walked into the huge building and automatically glowed in the dark.

"Hm, this is kind of cool anything white we have on glow in the dark with every other thing that's glowing." Naruto resisted the urge to saying something to Menma. He didn't want to upset Sakura so early on the day out.

"Ok let's go pay to play." Naruto leads them to the register person who was making one last call to those who want to play now.

"Three please." The teenager types something on the keyboard and gives them a price. Naruto hands her his credit card and she automatically swiped it. He put his signature and received the card back.

"Great choose a codename from the list below!" She sounded way too perky to be working at this rowdy place. He thought to himself.

Sakura chose Pinkypie, Menma chose Assassin, and Naruto chose Megaman. "The game will start in few minutes feel free to do whatever until then."

"I hope this is going to be as fun as it use to be," Sakura says holding in her excitement. Maybe playing laser tag was just what she needed to calm her nerves down.

"Well just stay close to me and I'll protect you." Menma winks at Sakura doing his usual flirting.

"And who's going to protect you?" Naruto chuckles finally loosening up a bit. Menma pouted at them both feeling only slightly embarrassed.

"Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is. I hope you still remember I'm the laser tag champion Naruto." Naruto and Menma eyes flare up with competitiveness.

"I guess I'll just have to take that title away from you." Naruto and Menma's head almost bump into each other that was until a girl screamed in the trio's ears.

"OMG, IT'S MENMA-KUN AND NARUTO-KUN! TODAY MUST BE MY LUCKIEST DAY!" All three of them groan loudly when the loud mouth girl attracts more attention.

"As much as I want to stay around I'm going to mingle so I hope you guys are prepared to lose." Sakura winks then leave to talk to a bunch of nerds.

"That sly bitch. She's going to use her pretty looks to form an alliance with them and when the game starts she'll backstab them all for free kills." Naruto looks at the upset black haired man with concern. He thought that Menma was taking the game a little too serious. He only strengthened that thought when he suggested teaming up.

"Are you drunk or something? What happened to the whole I hate you thing?"

"This is more important my pride is on the line." Naruto could somehow see the rational thought in that. "So are we teaming up or not?"

"But she's just one girl." Menma slaps Naruto upside the head.

"Are you stupid? Never say stupid shit like that." Naruto angrily rubs the back of his head glaring at Menma.

"If Sakura heard you say that you wouldn't be getting any tonight." Naruto sighs his brother may be a constant annoyance in his life, but he had to admit he was right.

"Ok, we'll form an alliance."

"Good." Just as their conversation finished it was now time for the match to start, but first they had to go through instructions on how to play.

Everyone went through the doors to the briefing section where you get your rules and regulations along with you equipment. There were at least 50 people in the section.

"Hello everyone I would like your full and undivided attention for the rules." A big bulky guy walks into the room with the blandest expression on his face. He looked like he probably despised his job.

"Rule one laser tag is a non-contact sport, rule two sensors must be visible, rule three sensors must be audible-" Naruto and many others found themselves drowning out the poor guy. Instead of paying attention they look around at the competition many people in the room took the game very seriously.

"Now for the weapons. We have one kind of gun and it's called the Tippmann Barracuda. Also, our Nexus vest targets have individual sensors that can detect when tagged. The individual sensor lights up before the whole vest goes down, letting players know when and where they've been blasted. Any questions?" When no one had any questions the man allowed them to start putting their vests on. He showed them how to put the vests on and how to shoot and how everything works.

A huge clock starts and metal doors open, "You have 15 seconds to before the game start now go!" A lot of people quickly heads into the huge laser tag arena looking for a place to hide.

Sakura decides to just play solo instead of having a big team she could clearly see some of the girls in a big group huddling around. She knew that they were going to be easy pickings so she'll go for them first. As long as she stayed hidden and stalk her preys then it should be easy to get some tags.

The game finally started and she could already hear faint screaming from the nerds that took the game too serious. Sakura planned her attack brilliantly every person she shot she would move from her location. That way it would cause them to panic and the kills will be a lot easier and they'll think that it's more than one person attacking them.

She puts her plan in action and got about ten tags from them before they finally gained enough smarts to split up and run away. She could tell it was going to be a great competitive game and it was just what she needed to get her mind off of her drama filled life.

The final round was upon them all and so far she gained so many tags that she lost count. Not once did she find Naruto or Menma but she had a feeling that if she did she would lose.

Sakura was stalking her prey hiding behind every corner watching his every move. As soon as she was going to make her move and tag him she was unfortunately tag and he got away. Sakura whips her head around and behold stood the two people she's been avoiding all day. Menma and Naruto.

"Menma Naruto? You guys are working together?" She had to admit she was impressed she didn't think once that they could do it and team up. She began chuckling at buying time for her to look for a way out of her tricky situation. "I never thought it was possible."

"We've been looking everywhere for you I see you ditched the little harem as I thought." Naruto punches Menma in the arm making him stumble and that right there was her chance to flee and stalk them from a distance. She looks at the clock and saw that she only had five minutes to get them back. She heard Menma curse behind her before telling Naruto to split up. She didn't stay up all night looking for all black to wear for nothing. She was able to find a place to camouflage and waited quietly. She put the hood up over her head to hide her bubblegum colored haired from sight. She grinned when Menma got in her sight and range. She was hoping to at least get Menma to hurt the poor guy's pride at being tagged by a girl.

She slowly aims making sure not to make any noise since she could tell that Menma was like a panther. Even the slightest noise could be heard by him. Once aiming at a kill spot she pulls the trigger just in time before the clock runs out. Menma could only stare back and forth between his flashing vest and her smirking face.

Each and everyone leaves the huge arena to see who came in what place but first they had to put all of their equipment back where they found it. Sakura jumps up and down in glee that even though she was pregnant she still was able to win first place with 51 tags and 4 tagged her. She walks to the two twins who both were sulking having lost to her. Menma came in second with 51 tags and 5 tagged and Naruto came in third with 49 tags and 4 tagged.

Even though Naruto was mad it didn't stop him from congratulating his girlfriend and kissing her on the lips. "I can't believe I came in third and lose to my own girlfriend."

"And she's pregnant." he whispers in her ear low enough that Menma couldn't hear.

Sakura turns her attention to Menma who was probably still in either shock or anger. Sakura walks closer to Menma before pinching his cheeks and talking in a baby voice. "Aww cheer up Mr. Wumpy pants," Menma growls at her causing her to burst into laughter at the way he was acting. Her laughter was able to make him loosen up a bit and crack a smile.

"I haven't been this happy in awhile." She smiles at them before walking away to get a printed sheet of the scores. Naruto couldn't help the sinking feeling that he was slowly losing Sakura to his brother. No longer was she all smiles and giggles to just him but to Menma also. He noticed how in such a short period of time they were able to connect with each other. He had to think of a way to get Sakura's attention back on him. Just once he wanted to be selfish and he'll be damned if he just sit by and let Menma take the woman he loved. He glared at his brother as Menma watches Sakura with a small barely visible smile.

He wasn't going to lose to Menma, Sasuke, or Gaara. For the sake of his new family, he promises himself he wouldn't lose to them.

 **End.**

 **A/N: Careful Naruto your insecurities are showing. Anyway, how long has it been like two months? I'm sorry guys the stress with school work and track is weighing down on me not to mention losing my inspiration to write don't worry I got it back. This chapter is probably not what you would expect, but I decided before throwing the couple into more chaos let's give them a short break. Probably not he best thing an adult can do for a break but hey I wanted something different. I haven't gone laser tagging in years so the details are fuzzy.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is going to be more about Sakura's parents (maybe) and a 'Narusaku date' hint hint. I've had this Idea in my head for a long time. I'm still not out of ideas for this story yet, but I do appreciate some ideas from you guys. So review and yes still working on Infected.**

 **Also to just reply to one of my reviews. Iyaoyas** , **I'm sorry that you dealt with something like that and I completely understand that you can't read NS stories with them in a situation like that. I hope in the end you're happy. I honestly wasn't planning on making Kushina that nasty and mean since I love her character I just write from the heart.**

 **Also I appreciate all the reviews that this story is getting T-T *wipes tears while looking at word count.* so freaking close.**


	11. Desperate Need of Advice

**Chapter 11: Desperate need of advice**

 **A/N: Almost 10k views but that's not what I wanted to discuss I'm hopping that people give me some help on the twins gender and names. So review or PM me names and gender for the twins.**

 **Also looking for beta for my Naruto: Infected story.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm way to tired for this disclaimer but I guess I should say I don't own Naruto every SINGLE chapter.**

 **R &R&R**

Sakura stole glances at Naruto who just continued to look out of the window of the car. He's been like that since they left the laser tag place and even when they dropped Menma off at his very own mansion. She couldn't understand what his problem was this time around.

"Naruto what's wrong?" She tried to sound gentle and caring but in actuality she was tired of asking him the same question.

"Nothing." Sakura groans and crosses her arms and also looks out of the window.

"You're so difficult. Maybe you need some space I'll just go to my place and just let you cool down." Naruto looks over at her with narrowed eyes. He knew what she was trying to do and he didn't like it one bit.

"No," Sakura smirk in victory when he sighs in defeat. "What made you accept Menma's request to go laser tagging." Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to groan.

"Did you not have fun?" Sakura asks slowly.

"Yeah I did but I also noticed how...close...you two got." He made sure to not sound jealous but still it came out like that.

"Geez, Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to not worry about Menma and me?" She reaches for his hand and holds it wearing a small smile on her face. He had to admit he missed the way her smile would light the whole room up. But no matter how many times he told himself not to worry he always ended up worrying and it was probably getting annoying to Sakura.

"Yeah I know it's just I can't get the idea out of my head." Sakura moves to straddle him much to his surprise. Sakura grabs both of his cheeks and looks at him with gentle yet confident eyes.

"What do you want me to do to ease your thoughts?" Naruto had a few thoughts but went with the one that would less likely get him slapped.

"Stay with me." Sakura kisses him passionately she could feel his member awaken underneath her. Sakura breaks the kiss and before he could say anything she grinds her bottom on his clothed member. They didn't even acknowledge the driver that was probably trying to get a small peak. Their eyes stayed connected as she continued with her teasing action.

"We're here." The driver interrupts them snapping them back to reality they both look at each other cheeks blazing.

"Th-thanks you can take the rest of the day off." The driver nods and allows them to get out of the car before driving off to who knows where.

"After being in that arena and running and sweating I need a long bath." Naruto nods and guides her up the stairs to his room. He hoped that he would be able to call it their bedroom soon, but Sakura was still hesitant to move in.

Sakura tosses her phone on the bed and sits down on the bed and kicks off her shoes. Naruto comes out of the bathroom a bathrobe in hand. He smirks as he watches her relax. "Here you go Sakura-chan I'll see if your clothes are cleaned."

Sakura smile and takes the bathrobe and goes into the bathroom to take a long bath. Naruto sighs and sits on the bed. His life was like one big ongoing rollercoaster that for once he didn't want to get off as long as he was with Sakura. Naruto saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and it came from her phone.

"Sakura-chan has a new message?" Naruto slide and unlocks the phone and the message instantly comes up.

Sakura I'm coming back and this time I'm staying. -Sasuke

Naruto eyes widen when he read the name and he was actually a bit scared. Not for Sasuke but for their relationship was this the final test of their relationship or just another complications.

Naruto looks up and saw that the last time Sasuke texted her was yesterday and it seemed they've been texting for a while. He couldn't believe it the whole time they were together Sakura was texting Sasuke fucking Uchiha. Even when he thought he had to worry about Menma or even Gaara the whole time he had to worry about someone who wasn't even there.

Rage built up inside of them as he read their conversations Sasuke admitted quite a few times that he loved Sakura. Naruto always thought that Sasuke was a conceited asshole but the proof of that being wrong were the messages. He wanted so badly to storm into that bathroom and demand some answers. He continued scrolling looking to see if she told him that she was taken or even pregnant and not once did he see that. What else did he have to do to make her understand that he loved her with all of his heart?

The only relief he got from the messages was that Sakura never told him she loved him back. He was so angry that he punched the wall even when he started bleeding the pain wasn't nearly as painful as a broken heart. "Damn." Naruto grabs his jacket and leaves the mansion he would have to think about what he was going to do. Even though he didn't want to get some advice he needed and only one person could give him it.

Sakura sighed as she relaxed in the shower she thought she heard a loud bang but was against leaving the shower. She couldn't wait to get something in her growing stomach and just relax. Maybe even snuggle up on the couch with Naruto and watch Netflix. Maybe that will help him unwind and chill out.

After about 10 minutes she decides it was about time for her to get out of the shower. Sakura dries off using a towel and puts the bright orange robe on. She was expecting Naruto and her clean overnight clothes to be there but found both gone. She thought that Naruto must be downstairs getting her clothes so she instead slips into one of his boxers and a white t-shirt. She goes downstairs in search of her boyfriend or even a maid. She, unfortunately, got lost but on the bright side she did find a maid.

"Hello, have you seen Naruto?" She asked nicely to the woman.

"He left without saying a word." Sakura sighs in disappointment, but she did get her clothes back.

She goes back upstairs after grabbing a bite to eat and call Naruto on her phone. She waited and waited for him to answer, but he never did that lead Sakura to worry. It was Saturday night so she wouldn't put it past him to hang with some friends, but she would have hoped that he would at least tell her. Sakura looks around the room wondering what to do now that Naruto was gone. Her eyes landed on a hole in the wall that she knew for a fact wasn't there when she went in the bathroom. The hole was about the size of a fist and from the feel of the wall it was a pretty solid wall. Her training to be a doctor knew that he must have left with some bloody knuckles. All she could do was worry more and more.

Naruto drove his eyes clouded with anger and sadness. The amount of betrayal he felt was enough to make him sick to his stomach or even numb. The harder he squeezed the steering wheel the pain should've rippled through his body but he was far too numb. Naruto's phone starting buzzing and he didn't have to look at the caller id to know it was Sakura.

One thing he knew about himself was that he was known for acting on emotions when it came to everything except work. Work was where he shut off all his emotions and be a cunning suave business man. But when it came to relationships he was a fully committed man who took it completely seriously.

He wasn't going to be one to listen to reasoning if Sakura did explain to him why she was texting Sasuke. For all he knew she could be texting Gaara and Menma hell even Shikamaru.

Naruto finally arrives at his destination a strip club that his godfather owned on the side of being an author. He only went to the strip club when Jiraiya wanted him to get laid which never did happen. Naruto parks his car and gets out of the car with one thought in mind he enters the club.

Naruto sighs when he was automatically hit with the smell of perfume and beer. He was probably going to be going home between sober and drunk. Naruto walks up to the bartender and asks where Jiraiya was. "Where's Jiraiya?"

The woman points to the private areas where customers got personal lap dances. It was then that Naruto thought that his day couldn't get any worse.

He finally finds Jiraiya who was in the midst of his lap dance before Naruto interrupts them by clearing his throat. "Naruto?" Naruto nods and looks away embarrassingly when the stripper continued her dancing.

"Aw come on in boy! What brings you around here don't you have a girl at home?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jiraiya sensed that something was bothering Naruto so he sent the stripper away so they could have some privacy.

"What's the problem?" Naruto was going to say nothing but there would be no point in coming there if something wasn't the matter.

"It's a long story so pay attention," He explains the whole story with no interruptions surprisingly. Now Naruto waited for a reaction from his pervy godfather.

"I see so you don't trust that Sakura could possibly be having a friendly conversation with her ex?" Naruto wanted to get up and just leave right then and there but he still unfortunately needed help.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought she did and it's not just Sasuke it's also Menma. It feels like she's moving on from me and looking at her other options." Naruto clenches his fist as his mind replayed her interaction with his brother in his head. "I hate how she doesn't see a problem, but I do."

"You know Naruto not all relationships are meant to work." Naruto stares up at him his eyes stricken with horror.

"What are you suggesting?" Naruto says slowly fearing his next words.

"Break up," Jiraiya says plainly not aware of the effect that those two words had on Naruto.

"I thought that coming here I would escape people trying to break Sakura and me apart. I guess not." Naruto gets up and makes his way to the curtain.

"Naruto wait!" Naruto stops and slowly turns while gripping the curtain in his hand with the bloody knuckles.

"Sorry, I gave you the wrong advice. Talk about it with her calmly and try to be at least a bit understanding in a relationship. There's another saying that Truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just got to find the ones worth suffering for. And if you believe she's worth suffering for then go back to her and if she isn't well you know what you have to do." Naruto looks upon Jiraiya with an awestruck gaze never hearing such wise words come from the usually not so serious.

Naruto smiles before leaving heading towards the bar. He wasn't quite ready to confront Sakura just yet. He would only stay for a beer so he said, but that beer turned into shots with some of the strippers and his godfather.

Meanwhile, Sakura just stood out on the balcony waiting up for him at one o'clock in the morning. She had a hand on her belly and for the first time actually spoke to her belly. "Where is your daddy?" The breeze chilled her causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. The weather was getting windy since it was fall. Sakura was tired of calling him and receiving no answer she just hoped that when she went to bed and woke up he would be there.

Naruto stumbles into his mansion at about 4 o'clock in the morning drunk off his ass. He really did need to loosen up a bit. Naruto sat on the long stairs for what felt like an hour but was only about 5 minutes. He groaned before slowly making his way up the stairs via crawling.

Naruto tried not to be too loud but being drunk and in the dark it was unavoidable. He finally got to the top of the stairs and uses the wall to stand on his feet. He walks to his room and once he's in the room he just sloppily removes his clothes and fall on the bed. He was close to falling asleep, but he heard Sakura wake up.

"Naruto? Where have you been?" Sakura says groggily sitting up to look at him.

"Sakura can we do this in the morning?" He mumbles into the pillow slurring through his words.

"No, I was worried about you and called you about 10 times where did you go Naruto?" Naruto sighed loudly he was way too drunk to even think straight.

"With Jiraiya." Sakura sighs she decided to just leave it alone until the morning.

"Fine but I want answers in the morning." Even though it was pretty much already the morning.

Sakura sighs and just turns over her back facing him. It was obvious she wasn't going to get through to him while he's drunk so she'll just wait.

x

Naruto woke at about 1:00 in the afternoon with a terrible headache and the urge to puke his guts out. He knew them signs well and hasn't felt them in a while. He was hungover.

He groans as every movement he makes only make the headache that much worse. He was finally able to get out of bed and go to the bathroom and shower up. He gripped his head as he searched blindly for an aspirin. Once he found it he take two from the bottle and goes downstairs for some water with only a towel around his waist. It was Sunday and all of his employees had the day off although some did stay even on their break. He rinses out a glass and put some tap water in the glass before downing the pills.

"Namikaze-sama glad to see you awake." Naruto nods and sits at the island table.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

The nurse nods with a bright smile on her face. "She said that she was going to see Senju-san."

"Do you know when she's coming back?"

The maid shakes her head, "She didn't say, but from the look on her face she seemed upset about something. I also helped her through her terrible morning sickness."

"Thank you for your help I'll just call her later."

x

Meanwhile with Sakura and Tsunade they were deep in conversation about a special blonde haired blue eyed man. "Sakura you worry too much, guys are going to go out and do what guys do. Drink." Tsunade orders another glass of her favorite drink sake.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but that doesn't make me any less worried about our relationship." Tsunade sipped her sake eyeing the pinkette she wasn't planning on talking about the Namikaze family when Sakura asked her to meet her at Ichiraku.

"Sakura I think it's time for you to get your priorities straight. You're 23 with a bun in the oven. Those children are going to need a mother and a father you two need to work out whatever is bothering the both of you. You and Naruto need to be with not against each other." The two women stared into each other irises seemingly having a quiet conversation.

"You're right. I've been selfish and not taking his feelings into consideration I've got to go and speak to him I just hope he's over his little hangover."

"Well I won't keep you for long just have a nice calm conversation and if things don't work out just take a break but if you feel deep in your heart that the relationship won't work then maybe it's time to walk away." Sakura breathes out deeply trying to understand the older woman words. The last thing she wanted was to end things with Naruto over their petty issues and problems.

"Sakura one more thing before you go." Sakura nods giving her full undivided attention waiting for Tsunade to say something. It seemed that she was hesitant to say it, but one small smile from Sakura was encouraging enough.

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." Tsunade offers Sakura a small smile. She gets up and sets her hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezes gently. "I can see it in your eyes that your heart isn't completely invested in the relationship with Naruto. If I can see it then it's only a matter of time before Naruto also sees it maybe he already has."

Sakura looks down at the floor her thoughts all over the place and it was enough to get her to rethink everything she wanted to discuss with Naruto. "I-I have to go." Sakura quickly grabs her purse and runs out of the small restaurant bumping into people in her rush. She quickly apologized and whistled for a taxi.

She was in a hurry and panic as she quickly told the cab driver her destination. Once they arrive she gives him the money and quickly gets out of the cab much to the surprise of the driver. Sakura pulled out the spare key that Naruto gave her when her visits became frequent. She opens the door and was greeted immediately by the maid. "Hello, Saku-"

"Where's Naruto?" The maid pointed upstairs she nods and says a quick thank you before rushes up the stairs. She was unbelievably tired most likely because of the human being growing inside of her. She busts into the room startling Naruto.

"Naruto! We have to talk." Naruto stands up worry visible on his face.

"I want to know what's wrong with you tell me the truth." Naruto sighs they were going to talk and all he could think about was her with Sasuke still. Not even getting drunk could get his mind off of that. He was just glad that he didn't do anything he might regret.

"I saw...I saw your messages with Sasuke. You were texting him the whole time we were together and you sit there and tell me I have nothing to worry about." He tried to be calm in the situation, but it was easy said than done.

"Y-you went through my phone?" She angrily growled out trying to keep her tone as low as possible. It wasn't going to do them any good yelling at each other.

"It wasn't exactly intentional I saw your phone flash and read the message from Sasuke and many others." It was a long pause before any of them spoke a word. "So he still loves you..."

Sakura looks up at him her sad emeralds reflected some kind of hidden emotion he couldn't decipher. "I was so fucking angry I thought I had you but I never completely did."

He grabs both of her smooth arms and gently shakes her. It was as if he wanted to wake her up to reality or tell her something with his sorrowful eyes. "So tell me the truth do you love _me_ or do you love _Sasuke_?"

 **End**

 **A/N: That quote that Tsunade said is probably my favorite quote of all time and I'll forever take it to heart. *evilly laughs* It's almost time for Sasuke to come in the story.**

 **Don't forget to give me some suggestions on names and gender for the twins.**


	12. Show Your Cards

**Chapter 12: Show Your Cards**

 **A/N: Long overdue update but I've been so busy with school but on the bright side over 10k views.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine just using the characters and will return probably emotionally scarred.**

 **R &R&R**

"Naruto..." She didn't want to choose right then on the spot it just wasn't right. Sakura looks into a pair of cerulean eyes that reflected hurt in them.

"I'm tired Sakura I've laid all my cards on the table now it's your turn." He wanted to see all of her cards for once telling him the truth for once actually admitting to him that her feelings for him weren't just something for when she's bored.

Sakura rubs her watering eyes looking him in the eyes was just so painful. She had strong feelings for them both with Naruto she felt like she mattered but with Sasuke she felt alive. "I-I love-"

Her phone began ringing in her back pocket she looks up at him apologetically before pulling the phone out. The caller ID made her heart stop and she froze with fear. Naruto was frozen in place also. He didn't understand why at that moment Sasuke decided to call her right then and there. Why was Sasuke Uchiha calling her in the first place?

Naruto silently gestures her to answer it and put it on speaker. "Sasuke-kun?" Naruto's frown if possible deepened tremendously at the added honorific to his rival's name.

"I called to tell you that I'll be there in a month or two since you evidently didn't get my text." Sakura looks at her current boyfriend who stared angrily at her phone. She wanted to do something to put him at ease, but Sasuke really wasn't helping the situation.

"Maybe we can actually work our relationship out." She could tell without being face to face with him that he was wearing his infamous smirk. Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep him from saying a word.

"Sasuke-kun I have something to tell you..." Each word she said she never took her eyes off of Naruto. Even though she was terribly confused about her feelings to them both she wasn't ready to let Naruto go yet.

"What is it?" Naruto stared back at her with anger and confusion. She almost gave up then and there at the sound of genuine concern for her.

"I-I'm dating someone right now." A long silence hung over them different emotions were coursing through them. Sakura for some reason was feeling a bit guilty. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or shocked. Knowing Sasuke since they were children always level headed about everything. He could only imagine what Sasuke would do if he found out that his best friend slash rival was dating the girl he loved.

"Who is it?" Finally, Sasuke spoke causing Sakura to sigh in relief. She was worried that Sasuke was going to say or do something horrible. It wasn't in his personality to throw a fit about her dating other people. But still she found herself hesitating on telling him. She must have taken too long to answer since he asked her once again.

"Sakura who is it?" Something in his voice made her feel even more hesitant about telling him. It was as if he was holding back his anger through clenched teeth.

She looks at Naruto for a little help on whether she should tell him or not. The look in his eyes scared her such pure determination and love in those deep blue eyes.

He seemed to be afraid of what his best friend would do if he found out. But when it finally hit him that he could possibly lose her and his child he wanted the world to know about them. He loved her and he'd be damn if anyone try to take her away from him. He wasn't the possessive type, but he finally had something that he didn't plan on losing.

"It's," she looked over at him one last time looking for a hint of something that wanted her to not say his name, but she found none, "Naruto Namikaze." She held her breath patiently waiting on a response or something. Naruto was also in the same boat as she was waiting for something to come out of his mouth. And the last thing they expected was a few chuckles on the other line.

Now if you knew Sasuke as much as they did then you would know that Sasuke rarely laughs. The only time Sasuke laughs is if he's around his family and that's a fake laugh or someone did something stupid which was usually at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun."

His chuckles died down and his tone was light as if he didn't believe her. "Sakura I get it you're not ready for a relationship between us, but that doesn't mean you have to lie."

Sakura sighs she was really going to need some rest when she was through with their conversation. "Sasuke-kun it's not a lie." Naruto wanted to say something so bad but refrained from doing it. He didn't want to cause any problems.

"I-I fell in love with him..." As she spoke she stared deep into his eyes letting him know how she feels. He was beyond shocked now that he thought about it, it was her first time telling him that with so much meaning to it. He welled up with love and pride that he felt he could die happy. Naruto wanted to grab her and kiss her until he ran out of air.

Sasuke was once again in silence as they looked at each other with love and lust. They snap out of their own little world when they hear a scoff come from the phone. "Put that dobe on the phone." Sakura hands her phone to Naruto ever so nervous.

"What is it Sasuke?" He takes the phone off of speaker just in case something was said that he didn't want Sakura to hear. She takes the hint to step out and give him some privacy with Sasuke.

"That's why you were so nervous when I came to visit." Naruto's silence was all the answer he needed to know that he was correct.

"Don't get too comfortable with my woman dobe because when I come back she'll leave you immediately." Naruto glared at the floor as each word felt like a shot to his heart. He didn't believe it, but he had his doubts.

"Sorry Sasuke but I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon." After Naruto speaks, he hangs up the phone. He didn't know how to react to everything that was happening around him, but the only thing he was sure about was his love for Sakura. At that exact moment, Sakura peaks into the room and saw Naruto laying down on his back.

Sakura walks over to him and straddles she looks down at him with concern. Naruto smiles up at her, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the whole Sasuke issue, but you still didn't have a right to look through my phone."

Naruto sighs and sits up while wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. "Look Sakura I just want to forget about this whole week can we do that?" Sakura answers him by pecking the blonde on the lips. Sakura puts his head on her shoulder to comfort him farther.

"Naruto is this really worth it?" She's been thinking that for a while and each time she couldn't stop herself from thinking it. It has been something that has been weighing down on her ever since the drama in their life got heavy.

Naruto tightens his grip on her like if he doesn't hold on tight to her she would leave him. "It's worth it." She gasps as Naruto stared at her so intensely like he could see right through her. She felt vulnerable in that instant.

Before Sakura could say her retort he cut her off. "Don't ever think that this relationship isn't worth anything." Naruto kisses his pinkette on the forehead to put her mind at ease. Naruto goes from snaking his arms around Sakura to feeling her stomach.

"Our children are in here growing and I look forward to meeting them." Sakura looks away with a look of uncertainty. He wondered how he lost her so fast with just mentioning their children.

"Come on Sakura-chan don't shut me out talk to me." He puts a hand on her cheek so she would make eye contact with him. "I-I think that I want my parents to know about everything."

Naruto was shocked he didn't expect Sakura to want to actually do that. He was aware that her parents were a touchy subject, but he didn't want anything to stress her out. He promised Tsunade that he would take care of Sakura and that included protecting her from unnecessary stress. "Are you sure?" Sakura sighs and leaves from his lap he immediately missed her comforting presence. But now wasn't the time to complain about it.

"My parents are...different. All that mattered to them was grades and academics. They didn't approve of a lot of things in my life, for instance, playing sports. Even though I still managed to keep my grades up they still didn't want me to participate in sports. Another disapproval and the biggest one of them all is coming here to Konoha." Sakura paced the floors as she told Naruto a little about her troubling parents. Naruto took in every detail and word she said since he did want to know more about her parents.

"They wanted me to be a lawyer like every other cliché parent. So it wasn't a surprise that they didn't like the idea of me deciding my own career. I get it they want the best for me, but the best for me should be my own decisions. In the end, I sort of left Suna and moved here before my senior year in high school."

"So you ran away?" Sakura glares at the chuckling blonde before punching him in the arm.

"It's not funny baka!" Naruto holds up his hand in defeat or so she thought. Next thing she knew she was on the bed underneath her boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan you should lighten up a bit and I got the perfect remedy," Naruto says brightly before attacking her sides with his fingers tickling her.

"N-Naruto stop!" She couldn't stop laughing even if she tried so all she could do was beg.

"What's the magic word?" If Sakura could she would have glared at him. Unfortunately, for her pride if she wanted the torture to stop then she would have to say the "magic word".

"Please!" Naruto stops and lets Sakura catch her breath after all of that laughing.

Naruto tried not to laugh but in the end, a few snickers escape. "If I could you would definitely be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"You can that is if you move in with me." Sakura scoffs she pushes him off of her still not deciding if she wants to move in or not.

"Come on Sakura-chan you already pretty much live here why not make it official?" Sakura walks out of the room with Naruto on her heels. He was being relentless in his want for her to move in. One thing he said actually made her stop and consider moving in officially.

"Sakura-chan if you move in we have room to build the babies nursery." She wanted to so bad to move in but she just didn't feel ready for that step just yet. They both were going through so much Naruto with his company and Sakura with her education. She started doubting whether they were ready and stable relationship wise for babies. He must have seen it in her eyes because he dropped the conversation entirely.

"So do you still want to tell your parents soon?"

Sakura shakes her head no confusing Naruto. "I want to wait a little bit until I have a little baby bump. My parents are the type of people who wants proof so I'll give it to them."

Naruto nods his head before sitting down at the island in the kitchen. "I'm kind of nervous to be a father." Sakura takes out a tub of ice cream and goes to get two spoons.

"You'll be an amazing father." She takes a seat across from him and smiles at the blonde. Naruto takes a spoon from her before diving into the cookies and cream flavored ice cream.

"I guess it's just I would have never found myself in this position a few months ago."

"Who would?" Naruto wholeheartedly agree and takes another spoonful of ice cream.

"Is this healthy for the baby." Sakura shrugs and stuff more ice cream into her mouth.

"Pretty sure that most of my cravings are not healthy for the babies," She adds extra emphasis on the word babies when she realized his little slip.

"Sorry forgot for a minute that we were having twins." Sakura shakes her head his forgetfulness and it sometimes amazed her.

"It's fine." Sakura sets her spoon in the sink receiving a questioning look from Naruto. "I'm going to go home for a bit then out with Ino. We haven't spent much time together."

"At least, take a car." Sakura looks back at him shocked she didn't think he would offer her one of his cars. To show he wasn't kidding he held the keys out towards her. "It's the gray one." The gray one was the car he drove when they first hooked up.

Sakura happily takes the keys from him and passionately kisses him on the lips. The kiss escalates when Naruto decides he wants some tongue action. Sakura felt his tongue ask for entrance by tapping her bottom lip. She was hesitant at first but soon she opens her mouth for him Almost immediately his tongue intertwines with her own pink muscle. Naruto stands up from his chair and snakes his arms under her bottom and lift her up. Sakura instantly wraps her legs around him. While kissing Naruto carries her up the stairs to his bedroom. It was a wonder how he made it without tripping as if he did it plenty of times.

Once in the room, Naruto sets Sakura down on her back. He moves from her lips to her neck leaving his mark all over her skin. "Naruto as much as I want to do this I have to meet with Ino."

Naruto ignores the words she was saying and continues kissing her. He lifts her shirt up till it stopped under her breast. "Naruto." Sakura had a hard time breathing the excitement of his actions.

Naruto trails light kisses all over her stomach making her feel squirmy. The soft touches of his lips tickled her. "If I had my way you wouldn't be going anywhere and I'd have you stuck in bed."

Sakura barely heard his hushed whispers to high off of his pleasureful touches that left her body scorching. "I r-really should go." She, of course, didn't want to go anywhere, but one of them had to be rational. She wanted to hang out with Ino, but Naruto was making it hard for her to even want to move from her spot.

She looked down as she felt his hands go higher to her bra line underneath her shirt that was still on. She bit her lip knowing that if he went any farther then she wouldn't be able to stop him or herself. She found herself feeling excited and wait for him to do something more. Unfortunately, Naruto wanted to play games by stalling. He played with the lining of her bra with a devious smirk upon his face.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her and probably got off to it. Sakura groaned out of frustration. "Now Sakura-chan we wouldn't want you being late meeting Ino." Sakura glared hard at him he turned her own words on her.

"Baka just fuck me already." She growled and if looks could kill then Naruto wouldn't be there anymore.

Naruto once again goes back to kissing her belly much to her displeasure. He was continually kissing her stomach because of the human beings growing in there. Even though he couldn't see them or feel them he still wanted to show them the same love he was going to show their mother.

Naruto kisses up to her neck her jaw then nips on her ear. "I think you're mistaken Sakura-chan," he whispers in her ear he saw the confusion on her face so he makes it much clearer.

"I'm not going to fuck you I'm going to make love to you." Sakura eyes widen as they fill up with excitement and anticipation. His words left her shivering.

With those words, Naruto removes her shirt then it was her bra all under a minute. If she would have blinked, then she would have missed everything.

"W-wait!" Naruto stops but not completely his fingers were still making its way to her erect nipples. She saw the love, lust, and anticipation in his eyes and she didn't want to admit it, but it scared her.

"What is it?" Sakura gulps she didn't know why just looking in his eyes was making her so nervous that she can't even speak.

Sakura looks away from him before clearing her throat to speak. "I should probably call-

Sakura gasps loudly when she felt something moist on her left nipple. She quickly looks down and saw Naruto with his mouth over her nipple pulling and sucking while fondling the other one. Sakura blushes as red as a tomato. Since she was carrying two children her breast was tender.

"N-Naruto." She pleaded with her eyes for him to at least let her text Ino to cancel since it was obvious that she wasn't going to be leaving her bed for a while.

Naruto stops everything he was doing fully giving her his attention. Sakura breaths out of relief. Sakura reaches for her phone and texts Ino right quick saying she wasn't going to be able to make it.

Once she hit send the phone was out of her hand and lips were on her own lips. He could sense her nervousness despite his growing erection he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

Naruto breaks the kiss and goes down to her legs he took off her shoes and next was her pants. Before he could unbutton her pants he was stopped. "You're way too overdress."

Naruto stares blankly for a minute before a huge grin breaks out on his face. Naruto stands up straight and pulls off of his shirt and pants. Sakura licked her lips enjoying the show.

"I hope you like what you see." Sakura chuckles and nods.

She saw how hard he was as his boxers struggled to hold his erection back. Naruto smirks his hands quickly undo the button to her jeans. Sakura felt her phone vibrate from beside her. She glances over to it and saw a picture of a pig.

Naruto pauses also hearing and feeling the vibration. Sakura sits up and answers her phone. "Hello?"

"What do you mean you have to cancel!?" Sakura holds the phone away from her ear so she won't go deaf. She noticed that Naruto finally had her pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Ino calms down we'll do something sometime later." While she was busy trying to calm down Ino Naruto was pulling her pants off.

"At least, tell me what's so important that we can't even hang out today." Sakura sighs she had to come up with an excuse or she will never be off the phone.

"Look Ino I'll tell you about it tomorrow I really have to go. Bye." Sakura quickly ends the call before Ino could tell her ear off. Sakura felt familiar lips kissing her bare inner thighs. She didn't even notice her pants were already off.

Sakura held her breath when his kisses got extremely close to her womanhood. Ino had almost ruined the mood, but it's a good thing Naruto held it together. The next article of clothing to come off were her panties. How close he was to her womanhood that she could feel his breath sent shivers up and down her spine.

Just as she thought he was going to do something he comes back up and engage in a make out session with her. All at once, Sakura felt like she was in a whole other world and nothing could get in, but Naruto kissing, touching, biting, and exploring every inch of her body with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands. For the first time in her life, Sakura forgot everything else. The bliss sent an earthquake through her loins, causing her body to teeter on the brink of the sublime. Sakura's hands seemed to have a mind of their own since her hand went over every crevice on his skin.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt the sensation of her touch prickling skin all over his body. Sakura moaned and her hand left the bed and went to his crotch. She stroked and grabbed at him through his boxers, and the pressure and the material was an exquisite agony.

Naruto felt her hands leave his clothed crotch and tug at his boxers. Naruto got the signal as clear as day and instantly removed them.

She took him in her hand and he gasped loudly in the quiet room.

She took hold of his penis and guided him into her. He pushed against her, she seemed impossibly hot to him and he cried out at the touch, his nerves singing rushing blood. He slid into her and it seemed like the purest sensation of his life. Her passion was urgent, desperate, and critical, but Naruto forced her to yield to his slow pace, his unhurried touch, bringing her, again and again, to the edge of rapture and then denying her, until she wanted to beg for it.

Naruto's' lips devoured hers; his tongue explored her mouth, her neck, and her ears. His teeth found her breasts and her nipples, his tongue torturing them until she moaned in need.

Sakura arch her back with each glorious pumps inside of her. Her hands fisted the sheets as he hit a spot that made her legs go numb. Naruto sweat mixed with her own with each stroke in her tightening moist cavern. He could die right then and there, but at least, he would die happy.

Sakura pulled him down close to her, her hard nipples pressed against his chest. Naruto shivered each time he felt her nipples rub up against his bare chest.

"N-Naruto." Sakura gasps out as she could feel something in the pit of stomach ready to explode. Naruto's pumps inside of her were relentless. Sakura left scratches up and down his back but Naruto barely even felt it.

"Sakura-chan cum for me." Sakura wasn't quite there yet, but she would be soon with the force Naruto used to pound inside of her.

Unfortunately, for them the doorbell to Naruto's home rang. "Naruto I'm so close." They both ignore the doorbell since all of Naruto servants were off that day.

The person at the door wasn't going to let up and knew that someone was home.

Naruto wasn't going to hold it together for long. Sakura moans loudly finally giving in to the pleasure of her release. Naruto with a few strokes and Sakura's tightening walls also releases his sperm inside of her.

Naruto's body crashes from their tiring display of affections. He almost forgot about the doorbell keyword almost since once again it rang again. "Naruto you should get that."

Naruto groans and pulls out of Sakura before sliding some boxers and pants on. Before leaving Naruto turns back to her. "I'll be back for round 2."

Naruto quickly goes down the stairs and opens the door. On the other side of the door was Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga. "Hinata and Neji w-what are you two doing here?" He said that unnecessarily loud so that Sakura could hear them.

Hinata looks down at his sweat covered chest and blushes bright red. "We came by to invite you the Hyuga's annually all-white party." Naruto takes the invitation from Neji with a false look of happiness. He knew about the all-white party that the Hyuga's threw every year. He made sure to avoid it by coming up with some work related excuse every year.

"M-maybe yo-you could m-make it th-this year." Naruto looks down at the invitations and back up at the Hyuga's.

"Maybe I'll see how my schedule is." Hinata looks at him sadly for a minute before regaining her usual shy composure.

"Well, it's understood if you won't be able to make it, but maybe your girlfriend would like to come." Naruto glances upstairs before glaring back at Neji. He didn't appreciate him using his girlfriend as an excuse to get him to go to the party.

"I'll see if I can make it." Naruto says through clenched teeth.

Neji nods and turns to take his leave albeit he didn't get far since Hinata was standing in the same spot. "Uh, N-Naruto-kun I'll save a dance for you if you come." Hinata could feel her face burst into flames as she swiftly turned away from him without even hearing a reply.

Naruto watches them go and once they were in their limo he closed the door. That was an unnecessarily long talk he just hoped Sakura was ok with waiting for him. Naruto pockets the invitation and goes back upstairs to his lover.

The beautiful sight he was greeted with was Sakura asleep on her side with bra and panties on. Naruto smiles almost immediately the Hyuga's and their all white party was in the back of his mind. Naruto pulls off his pants and lay down beside her. He wraps his arms around her bare waist with one of his hands against her stomach. Once he was comfortable enough he too fell asleep.

 **End**

 **A/N: Some Narusaku development after reading this chapter over I felt strong emotions towards Naruto and Sakura. It was an amazing feeling although I must add I wasn't feeling that lemon at all. Was not good work.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys are ready for the all-white party I am too because I have no idea what's going to happen myself.**

 **Also, the whole Sasuke thing could have been better but I was trying to keep him in character. It was a fail to me.**

 **Next chapter was going to be a time skip, but I threw in that all white party.**

 ***Also looking for beta for my Naruto: Infected story.***


	13. A White Disaster

**Chapter 13: A White Disaster**

 **A/N: FINALLY, an update and finally this chapter is done.**

 **Longest chapter since awhile.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoney I mean Kishimoto.**

 **R &R&R**

Naruto Uzumaki was awakened at 6 o'clock in the morning to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. It didn't click of who could be in the bathroom until he felt empty sheets beside him. "Sakura-chan?" His only reply was more retching and dry heaving. Naruto gets up to check up on the pinkette.

Sitting in front of the toilet was his Sakura-chan looking very exhausted. If she had to choose what was the worst thing about being pregnant it would definitely be the morning sickness. Sakura felt another feeling in her stomach that told her she was going to puke. Naruto noticing how green she got rushed to her side to pull her hair out of her face.

"Sorry for getting you in this Sakura-chan." After another round of her vomiting, she was able to say something back.

"It's fine Naruto it'll all be worth it when the babies are born." Sakura believing that she didn't feel the need to puke any more weakly flushes the toilet. She gets up with the assistance from Naruto and brushes her teeth.

Naruto looked around the bathroom and saw her little things she used to clean herself every day. It was kind of a warm feeling it made him feel like they were living together. His mansion did sort of need a woman's touch.

Naruto walks out of the bathroom giving Sakura a bit more privacy. He glances at the clock and saw it read 6:15. He doubts he would be able to get back to sleep before it was actually time to wake up for work. So Naruto decides to just get ready for the day and maybe cuddle up with Sakura. It wasn't the manliest thing to do with your girlfriend but he felt the need to hold on tight to her. It was especially since that little talk with Sasuke and his words still haunting him.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sakura sighed at her image in the mirror. Even though she was tired she could still see this glow on her face. Monday today marked her sixth week of being pregnant.

Sakura walks out of the bathroom and saw Naruto just looking outside of the balcony. Every Monday he had gardeners fix up his yard and he enjoyed watching them take care of the flowers. She finds his shirt on the floor and puts it on to protect her from the cold air in the mansion.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Naruto turns his attention to her his eyes wandered down her body.

"I won't be able to get back to sleep and if I do next thing I know it'll be time to get up." Sakura looks down feeling a little guilty being the reason he couldn't fall back to sleep.

"Don't blame yourself Sakura-chan I'll wake up whenever and whatever you need me for." Sakura smiled she really did love how sweet he was to her. She would enjoy it because when she got bigger she had a feeling that he was going to treat her like fragile glass.

"So who was at the door yesterday?" Naruto mood instantly decreased just by thinking about the conversation he had with the Hyugas'.

"Hyuga," Naruto says blankly not giving away any hint of his emotion.

"They invited us to the annually all-white party." Sakura gasp and Naruto thought she was gasping out of horror.

"Can we go?" Naruto looks at her with shock written all over his face. That was the last thing he expected to hear. He expected her to be upset or annoyed but not happy.

"Uh, what?"

"I've always heard stories of the all-white parties and famous and rich people from all over the world show up. It's my dream to go and besides Ino would be jealous to find out that I'm going there."

Sakura looks up at him with a pleading and expectant look. Naruto sighs he couldn't possibly say no to her she could ask him to eat one of her strange concoctions and he would still do it. "So you really want to go?" He winced when she nodded with so much confidence.

"I guess we'll go then." Sakura cheered and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"I have to find a dress it's going to be a long time until my body will ever be like this again." Sakura takes her phone and walks out of the room probably to talk with Ino. If Sakura was being honest she was getting kind of big and sooner than she'd expect her clothes won't fit anymore.

Naruto sighs and flops down on his back on the bed. Her reaction wasn't what he expected at all. He could truly say that he was disappointed and he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. Naruto heard knocking from the door he sat up and went to open his bedroom door.

"H-here's yo-your suit Namikaze-sama." A blushing maid appeared before him with the suit in hand. He didn't recognize the maid so she must be a new one the head maid recently hired.

"Thanks uhh..."

"A-Amaru." Naruto smiles and takes the suit from the reddish-brown haired. Amaru bows and quickly rushes away from the extremely handsome man. Naruto shrugs off the strange behavior from the strange girl. He wondered where Sakura went but he would worry about it when he was done taking his shower.

If he was, to be honest, he still didn't trust her talking to Sasuke. No matter how much he wanted to it took time and patience to get over something like that especially since its fresh in his mind.

Meanwhile with Sakura she just got off the phone with a grumpy and sleepy Ino. She was, at first, angry that Sakura called so early in the morning but after hearing Sakura's news, she also squealed with excitement.

Once entering the room again, she noticed it was empty but was relieved when she heard the sound of the shower. An evil grin spread on her face she walked to the closed door and opens it she was immediately hit by steam.

Sakura pulled off Naruto's shirt and then her bra and panties. She snuck into the shower while his head was under the shower head. Sakura smirks and her hands automatically go to his manhood.

"Y'know you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Naruto despite being under hot water shivered. She wasn't usually the one to initiate their sexual interaction but she just couldn't help it she was happy.

"I don't recall us doing it in the shower do you?" Naruto quickly shook his head no neither recalling. He swallowed hard when he felt her lips nipping on his ear. He hasn't seen this side of her since they first met and he loved it.

"Well, I hope you're ready Namikaze." With that being said he was turned around with a force that he didn't even think possible from such a small and pregnant woman.

Naruto was inwardly jumping for glee and already his member was rock hard. They had a few hours to spare so they could take all the time they need. And they did.

X

Naruto put his shoes on with a dazed expression that seemed to be permanent. After their shower scene, he hasn't been right yet. His eyes should have been on the task he was doing but with Sakura just in a towel and currently drying off her pink hair in front of him damn near made him lose it. She was going to be the death of him that was for sure.

"Before I forget I have class tonight." Naruto nods not even paying attention to whatever she just said.

Sakura finishes with drying her hair was now putting lotion on her legs... agonizingly slow. If he didn't get out of that room soon he would lose his mind. "Uh, I'll be downstairs if you need me." With speed, he didn't know he had he was already out the door. Sakura blinked then an evil smirk form on her face.

Naruto sighs feeling the weight come off his shoulders. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the show but at any minute he would have taken right then and there and that would probably resort to them being late.

"Naruto-sama." Naruto smiles at his head chef who was previously directing the others. "Will the misses be eating today?"

Naruto sighs he didn't understand why most of his staff call her misses knowing they weren't married. It wasn't that he minded he just didn't want Sakura to hear it.

"Yeah no matter how disgusting whatever she asks for please just do it." The chef gives him a sly smirk.

"Already spoiling her?" He says jokingly before Naruto could reply the new maid he talked to earlier bumped into him.

"Ah, N-Namikaze-sama so sorry."

"Call me Naruto everyone does since you're now part of the staff." Naruto chuckles lightly at the young girl blushing bright red. He would talk more to her but his stomach was craving for ramen.

While he was eating his chef's homemade ramen Sakura was walking down the stairs dressed in her usual business attire. She was on the phone working on some last minute meeting. The maid openly stares at the lady of the house and a surge of jealousy ran through her. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs she was already done with the phone call.

"Alright, Naruto it seems that today is going to be another busy day."

"Haruno-san what would you like to eat?" The head of the kitchen asks the pinkette. She shook her head not feeling really hungry.

"Sakura-chan eat. I want you to be full of energy, not fainting. I read up on pregnancy." Sakura sighs and just asks for a bowl of ramen like Naruto.

After they both ate breakfast they were now on their way to work. "So when is the all-white party?" Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw how excited she was. "Uh, this Saturday." Sakura's smile gets bigger as she thought of all the famous people she'll meet.

"Are you and Ino going shopping today?" Sakura nods enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll give you something before you leave." Sakura tilts her head sideways wondering what he wanted to give her. Naruto smirks leaving her to wonder what he was going to give her.

"Alright but it better not be some funny s-"

"Relax Sakura-chan it's nothing like that." Naruto intertwines their fingers to calm down his lover.

The duo pulls into the parking lot of the Namikaze company. The day goes on without a single problem. For it being a Monday no one in the building was grumpy.

After working hard for the first half of the day, it was now lunch time. Sakura walks into Naruto's office with Ino accompanying her. "Ahh Sakura-chan just in time." He stands up from behind his desk and pulls something off his desk.

"Here's some money for your shopping trip." Sakura gasps her hands go to cover her mouth. In his hands were bills of different amounts. Ino eyes the money then her blonde boss.

"Naruto I can't take that."

"Why not I'm rich this amount isn't going to affect anything." Sakura groaned and turned away from him not wanting to look at the money. It wasn't that she didn't want to take it but to her it felt wrong to just take it without giving something back.

"I'm perfectly fine paying for a dress myself Naruto." Ino looks back and forth between the couple. She wanted to slap some sense into Sakura and just take the money. Finding a dress isn't exactly cheap and a plain simple white dress won't do it. Sakura was going to be surrounded by the most famous and rich people around the world.

"I know it's just that paparazzi will be there-" he should have known that by saying that hormonal Sakura would come out.

"So you're embarrassed by me?" Sakura snaps back angrily causing Naruto to take a cautious step back.

"No that's not what I'm saying I want you to look fantastic when our relationship goes public." Ino didn't want to get in between the two but she really didn't want to stay very long.

"Sakura he does have a point so just take the money so we can go." Sakura looks into cerulean eyes before taking the money and mumbling thanks under her breath. Naruto sighs once the door close behind the two women. No matter how many times he was thrown into that position it always made him sweat.

X

"Sakura what the hell was that back there? I've never seen you snap so quickly like that." Sakura sighed she did feel bad about taking everything out of proportion. Ino also didn't know about her being pregnant although she might have suspected it.

"Yeah I know I overreacted I'll apologize to him when we get back." Ino looks at Sakura closely she sighs wondering when her best friend is going to tell her the truth. She could wait whenever Sakura is ready to tell her she'll be there to listen.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for." Sakura shrugs whatever caught her eye would do just fine. That was until Ino stopped her and explained how big a deal her attire is.

"Sakura you can't just wear anything or else you'll be deemed not good enough for Naruto." Sakura rolls her eyes and continues browsing through stores. Ino groans and also continue looking for a perfect dress for Sakura.

After looking at different stores each day, the two finally agreed on a perfect dress for Sakura. They agreed that Ino would come over to her own home and do her hair and makeup.

X

The night of the party arrived quickly at Naruto's mansion he was getting ready. He missed his Sakura-chan the whole day but he completely understands that she wanted to surprise him. He could only imagine how she would look in all white. Naruto smiled before putting on his white dress shoes. He gets up from sitting on his bed to look in the mirror.

The white suit was sharp-looking and well-fitted. Single breasted, but with peaked lapels. This unusual detail, along with handmade buttonholes and functional cuff buttons, gives the garment away as bespoke. The shirt is white, with cream colored stripes running up it. The tie is a snowy white, solid and sleek. It's tied with an impeccable, effortless dimple.

He had to admit that he looked damn good in the suit. His hair pretty much stayed the same untamed and everywhere. Naruto smirks at his reflection he was in a pretty good mood and couldn't wait to see Sakura.

The limo outside was patiently waiting for him to get in and pick Sakura up. Naruto did one more glance over before finally deciding to leave. As he made his way down the many stairs his maids made sure that he was lint free and correctly dressed. It seemed that the maids were more nervous about the party then himself.

"Be careful Naruto-sama," Says the head maid. Naruto waves goodbye to them one last time before getting into the limo. Naruto rubs his hands together a weird feeling suddenly entered his stomach. It was quite an indescribable feeling. "We're here Naruto-sama." Naruto looked up startled it was strange how fast the ride went. Oh well, he should just get himself together and knock on Sakura's door. Naruto climbs up the stairs to Sakura's apartment and knocks on her door. A thought hit him that he completely forgot to get some flowers. Naruto groans and was about to make a quick phone call but before he could the door opens revealing one of his workers Ino Yamanaka. "Ahh Naruto just in time." Ino looks around him as if she was expecting someone else to be with him.

"Ano where's the flowers?" Naruto coughs nervously in his hand and quickly answer the blonde.

"I forgot them." Ino facepalms and invites him into the apartment. The couple was honestly hopeless. Before she could chastise him for missing a key component in the art of dating Sakura comes to his rescue. Naruto's cerulean orbs snap to the sound of giggling. The sight that greeted him was like an angel. Her hair was like a cascading waterfall of tousled pink locks hanging down her back. Her makeup easily made her look like one of those supermodels. She had Mascara, winged eyeliner, a really light pink eyeshadow and coral lipstick. The only piece of jewelry she had on was the locket Naruto got her yesterday.

She wore a graceful white gown with extended, sash-like long sleeves. A button fastens over the cutout back, and padding lifts the shoulders. Hidden back zip. Double layered.

Naruto could only gawk as perfection stood before him. His eyes didn't blink for at least forty seconds. His shocked expression drew laughter from Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura-chan you look beautiful." Her cheeks flushed from his compliment.

"Thank you Naruto you look as handsome as ever." Naruto was unfortunately cut off by the platinum haired woman.

"All right enough flirting go have fun. Careful Naruto you have a coquettish woman." Ino chuckles as she heard a string of curses coming from her best friend. She stood in the doorway until she couldn't see the couple anymore. Sometimes she envied her pink haired friend. She has a rich boyfriend and she's going to one of the most talked about event in the world. Ino shakes her head freeing her mind of the jealous thoughts.

With the couple, they were now settled into the limo exchanging appreciating glances. Without realizing it themselves, they were moving closer and closer to each other as each second goes by.

"I'm kind of nervous." He could tell as she bit her lip, eyes dancing to every corner.

"Relax no matter what anyone say I'll still love you." Naruto pulls Sakura close to his side and puts his arms around her shoulder.

"I love you too." It made his heart soar every time she said those words to him. Naruto grins brightly and hugs her tighter than before smashing her to his chest. Sakura mumbles something in his chest along the lines of "can't breathe".

Naruto lets her go apologizing when she sent glares his way. Surprisingly she got over it quick instead going back to biting her lip. "I'm getting big," She whispers quietly as if it was a secret and she only wanted him to know it.

"I'm going to start showing soon especially since I'm having twins." Naruto's eyes shift from her emerald orbs to her stomach. If he had, to be honest, he couldn't wait for the baby to come. For the simple fact that he would have his own family and the lonely mansion will be filled.

He, unfortunately, couldn't relieve Sakura of her worries since they finally arrived at the party hosted by the Hyuga. Naruto pecks Sakura on the cheek before getting out. Once out of the limo cameras immediately flash from those who weren't invited and the media. Naruto takes the hand that was held out to him and help his pregnant girlfriend out of the limo.

Various gasp came from the crowd and paparazzi as they saw his date. Everyone knew that he almost never goes to Hyuga's events and definitely not with a date. "Smile brightly since we'll probably be on the front page of Aera." Sakura follows his lead and smiles as brightly as she could without it looking awkward. Aera was a worldwide magazine filled with worldwide events, celebrities, fashion, news, and even food. She just prayed her parents don't read or see the magazine at all.

Taking her by the hand he lightly pulls her to the entrance of the large place. Once inside the only color they saw was white and splotches of other colors. Sakura was antsy and nervous she saw so many celebrities that she could pass out any minute.

Naruto saw this and was afraid he'd lose her before the night's over. "Well let's check out the scene." Sakura eyes wander around the big white ballroom. The crystal chandeliers left her speechless complicated yet eccentric cream designs adjourned the walls.

Seeing her so happy made him almost forget why he didn't want to come in the first place. He was snapped back into reality when a soft tap on his shoulder alerted him.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm s-so glad y-you came." From head to toe, he could see that Hinata wore only the richest fabrics she could find. Her family being all about Japanese tradition she was wearing a furisode kimono that was white with complicated designs in gold.

"Y-you and Sakura-san of course." Sakura tries not to roll her eyes but the urge was really strong. She didn't want to be rude to the one who invited them or, in other words, Naruto. Sakura briefly wondered what kind of face she would have if she knew their secret.

Sakura puts on a false smile and also lie about how much she was glad that she was here too. Hinata turns her attention back to Naruto _no surprise there_ thought Sakura.

"I did as I promise and saved you a dance Naruto-kun." Sakura and Naruto both raise an eyebrow but for entirely different reason. Sakura for not knowing about the promise with her own boyfriend. Naruto at the fact that she said that whole sentence without stuttering.

"Uh maybe later I just got here and wanted to introduce Sakura to some people." Hinata bows quickly and says a quick goodbye.

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and glares angrily at her boyfriend. He clears his throat and leads Sakura over to a waiter with a tray of food. Sakura looks down at the tray in question as to what was it exactly. "What the hell are you trying to feed me."

"It's gyoza just dumplings filled with ground meat and vegetables and wrapped in a thin dough." Sakura face brighten and she takes one and savor the interesting taste.

"Naruto?" Naruto and Sakura both turn around and spot a man with gray hair also in an all-white suit like Naruto but what threw Sakura off was the white mask covering his mouth.

"Kakashi." Naruto shakes his hand before being pulled into a man hug by Kakashi. At the name Sakura gasp and hearts appear in her eyes. Kakashi Hatake is a famous actor that always played the part as the sexy cool leading male.

"Who is pinky here?" The hearts in Sakura's eyes shatter to pieces and soon pregnancy hormones hit her really quick.

"Who are you calling pinky!? It's Sakura Haruno!" Naruto had to hold her back before she did something she just might regret.

"Quite a woman you got there Naruto all I've been hearing about your... girlfriend? I assume." Naruto nods and lets her go once he figures she calmed down.

"Are my parents here?" Kakashi face or what they could see turned solemn.

"Yeah I just got done talking to Minato-sensei your mother seemed to be looking for you." Naruto sighs he would just have to avoid them both by any means necessary.

"Naruto sweetie you made it this year!" Naruto wondered if at some point in his life he did something wrong and now karma was coming to bite him in his ass.

"Mom! And Menma...?" Menma smirks at the two Naruto notice Menma eyeing Sakura up and down.

"You look hot." Sakura coughs and turns her head trying to cover her blushing face. Naruto sighs before turning his attention to his red-haired mother.

"I'm so glad you came this year Unfortunately with that girl." Sakura scoffs she couldn't stand being in the same place as Naruto's mother.

"I'm going to find something to drink." Sakura didn't wait for him to say anything before she left. Kushina glared at the pinkette she had to admit She wasn't all the way convinced that her son girlfriend was pregnant. Unfortunately, any woman who was ever pregnant could see that she was glowing.

"Mom Sakura was the one who convinced me to come could you please lighten up on her?" Kushina turns her attention back on her son and saw deep in his cerulean eyes that he was pleading.

Before she could go on in full rant mode on why she didn't like Sakura a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You know Sakura reminds me of a younger version of you maybe you could try to get along with her for our grandkids sake." Kushina glares at her husband who looked back at her with unrelenting determination.

"Fine." Kushina takes a glass of champagne from the waiter that walked up to them. She quickly downed it and put it back on the tray and immediately puts on a happy expression and greet Mikoto Uchiha.

Naruto went tense as the Uchiha family walk up to his own all was present except for the one he prayed wasn't going to show. "Where is little Sasuke-kun?" Kushina asks noticing the youngest child missing.

"Kushina-chan you know he's always working we asked him Monday and he almost cracked but unfortunately he declined. Something about a girl." Naruto's body went rigid he had to escape or they'll start asking him questions.

"I'm going to go find Sakura-chan see you later mom dad." Naruto dashed away before hearing their response, in all honesty, he was looking for Sakura. Between her leaving and the Uchiha family showing up Kakashi and Menma disappeared without him even noticing. "Namikaze-san."

Naruto groaned out of aggravation at yet another person calling his name and stopping him. Low and behold the person calling him was Neji Hyuga. So far the party was turning into his worst nightmare. "Neji what do you want?"

"Have you spoken to Hinata? She's a bit down and haven't danced yet perhaps waiting for you." Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose as yet another person that wants him with Hinata stood before him.

"Look Neji I'm really busy right now looking for my girlfriend and the last thing I need is your guilt trip." Neji steps back astounded at how quickly the usually calm Namikaze snapped at him. Without so much as a glance back he was off wandering through the crowd of white-clad people.

A flash of pink caught his attention on the dance floor with Menma. Naruto growled and walked up to the two of them and cut in. "Am I interrupting something?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Naruto are you ok you look like you're about to bust a blood vessel." Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her away from his obnoxious brother.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute without you talking to some guy."

"He's just your brother Naruto and we were just dancing. You could have easily gone and danced with that Hyuga slut." Naruto lets her hand go and turn so fast to her she was afraid he'd get whiplash.

"Are you testing me Sakura?"

"No, I'm just wondering where's the guy I walked in here with cause it's not the one standing in front of me." Naruto tried to grab her wrist but she steps out of his reach. "Don't touch me." Silence hung over the couple as dread began settling into the both of them.

"Sakura today's just been rough and I'm so-"

"Namikaze-san we need to talk."

Naruto's last inch of calmness snapped at yet another interruption. Unaware who was calling him he blindly went into a fit of rage. "Do you not see me talking to my girlfriend? Honestly is it too hard for you stuck up fuckeeerrrrssss...?" He realized exactly who he just snapped at and probably offended. The head of the richest family in Konoha and host of the party Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto quickly bows while repeatedly mumbling his apologies. "I would think that Minato's boy would have much more manners than that." Naruto looked quite upset and annoyed.

"And you must be Namikaze-san's new fling I would presume." Sakura nods a bit upset at being called just a fling. She saw how profoundly Naruto was sweating just standing there in front of the Hyuga.

"It's Sakura sir." Hiashi nods and puts his cold pale eyes back on Naruto.

"Namikaze-san we have some affairs to discuss walk with me." Naruto nods instantly and pecks his girlfriend on the lips telling her he was sorry with his eyes.

Sakura watches as the duo walked away as she was once again left alone. Sakura sighs and once again looks around the party. "He left you alone again princess?" Sakura snaps her head to Menma who was now standing beside her.

"Menma... I can't hang around you anymore." The last thing Sakura wanted was for Naruto to think he has competition for her heart. If it meant cutting off Menma then so be it.

"Let me guess my brother has an issue with us being friends." Sakura doesn't say anything and she couldn't even look him in the eyes. All she could do was stand there despite the room starting to spin.

"Damn the one girl I'm actually friends with my brother's paranoia kicks in." Sakura would have chuckled if she actually heard him but all she could hear was muffled voices. Even her vision was starting to become disoriented.

Her skin was becoming clammy and it felt as if all of her blood skyrocket up to her head. "You know what forget what he wants what do you want princess?" Menma turns his attention to the pinkette standing beside him looking paler than usual. He sensed that something was wrong but what exactly he wasn't sure.

"Hey, princess! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura was on wobbly feet and had to lean on something which ended up being the hard chest of her boyfriend's brother. Menma wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady but from an outside perspective, it looked intimate. The situation only got worse when Naruto decided at that moment to come back. He had the worst timings ever.

Along with her disoriented vision, black blotches started to cloud her vision. "What the hell!? Get your hands off of Sakura!" Menma suddenly lets her go and the next thing she knew her head impacted with the ground and she was out like a light.

 **End**

 **This wasn't as drama filled as I wanted but next chapter will definitely be drama filled. I can't wait to put this idea I have in mind and type it.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TIMESKIP AND EVEN MORE DRAMA.**


	14. Off To Sunagakure

**Chapter 14: Off To Sunagakure**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this *cough* boring *cough* chapter. I promise next chapter will be better. Also check out Makinnasty1 story ( Naruto: A killer born) It's so interesting so review on that story and my own.**

 **Disclaimer: Ran out of clever things to say so for once I'll say I don't own Naruto.**

 **R &R&R**

4 weeks later

"Alright, Sakura everything is looking great for the twins." Tsunade cleans off the Pap smear from Sakura's baby bump. She was at least 10 or 11 weeks along and already she had a baby bump. It was a bit easy to hide the baby bump from her colleagues. All she had to do was wear a thick coat.

"How are you and Naruto doing. I can only imagine how he'd start treating you since you're now bigger." Sakura sighed, to be honest, she hasn't spoken or heard from him in a week. After the all-white party, their relationship was tense.

"Sakura what's going on?" Sakura sat up and pulled her shirt back over her bump.

"Our relationship isn't going as well as I hoped." When she woke up in a hospital room after the party Naruto continuously apologized to her. They found out she didn't faint from the head injury (more like a bump) but it was from...

...

"The main cause of dizziness and fainting in pregnancy is due to the rising hormones that cause your blood vessels to relax and widen. This helps increase the blood flow to your baby, but it slows the returning the blood in the veins to you. This causes your blood pressure to be lower than usual, which can reduce the blood flow to your brain, temporarily causing dizziness or even fainting." The doctor says since Tsunade wasn't in they had to work with a different doctor.

"Well that's good and the baby?" The doctor smiles softly at the two.

"The baby is fine but to avoid fainting again take it easy and make sure you get some food in you."

"Thank you Shizune-san." The short black haired doctor nods before taking her leave.

The silence in her room was deafening and she had so many questions that she wanted answers to. "What happened?" Naruto flinches at how calm she sounded.

"Uh, Menma." Sakura looked confused for a moment before it finally registered in her mind.

"Naruto how did I hit my head." He sighs and runs his fingers through his blonde locks.

"I punched him and he fell back in the process letting you go and you hit your head fainted." Sakura glared angrily but before she snapped at him she took a calming breath.

"Tell me everything even what happened after I fainted." Naruto holds his breath as he thought about how much he panicked. From the expression she wore he had no choice but to tell her.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

 _Flashback_

 _"Namikaze-san as you probably already know me and your parents agreed to have you and my daughter marry." Naruto inwardly groans but choose to hear him out just this once._

 _"I also understand that you and that girl are pretty involved but just think about all the strengths you'll have. I don't want just anyone being a part of the Hyu-" Naruto rudely laughs in the man face. He couldn't help it that everyone expected him to marry someone who he barely knows. The thought was crazy he wanted to marry someone who he loved and knew._

 _"Look Hiashi I'm not going to marry Hinata I want her to be happy and have someone love her as much as she loves...me." Hiashi didn't seem like the type to just give up so Naruto quickly flees the scene. He just wanted to find Sakura have a quick dance then go home. His dreams were crushed when he saw the way that his brother looked at Sakura._

 _The way he was holding her made him burn up with envy and anger. Without even a second thought he moved over to the two with one thing in mind. Punch the living shit out of Menma. That he did._

 _Without thinking twice Naruto's fist went straight to his face causing Menma to stumble back and let Sakura go. He thought that Sakura would, at least, stand up straight and look at him in shock. Nope. She fell to the ground not moving but from the rise and fall of her chest, she was still alive. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately falls to his knees beside her unconscious body. He lifts her head onto his lap. Menma also bends down to check on her but he paid him no mind._

 _"Sakura come on wake up." Meanwhile, people were gathering around the trio. He thought he heard someone call an ambulance but he wasn't sure. He felt his eyes water as he stared at his pregnant girlfriend lay there pale but still beautiful. For what felt like hours but only a few minutes went by an ambulance came and took his Sakura-chan away from him. Naruto reaches for her but she only got further and further away from him._

 _"Naruto go to the hospital with her you'll be able to ride in the back with her." Naruto looks back at his mother who had a comforting hand on his shoulder. With renewed hope he shoots up and bolts after the ambulance._

 _Flashback end_

Sakura fumble with her bed sheet feeling guilty for causing such panic. "We're all over the Internet and magazines." Sakura sighs knowing that it couldn't have been anything good said about them.

"We're front page and they used the photo of us when we both got out of the limo." Naruto hands her the magazine and on the front page was the photo of them both. She immediately noticed that she was glowing. She immediately flipped to the page that featured them two. She sighed as she read the long paragraph about the two.

The passage read, "last night Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto (25) arrived at the All-white party with a date. No one knows who this mysterious pink haired girl is but we plan on finding out..." There was more but she decided to not read anymore.

"You had me worried." Naruto intertwines their fingers as he stared into her emerald orbs.

"You punched Menma again." Naruto sighed and stood up from his chair deciding he needed a break. Without another word he left the room to gather a calming breath. It was stressful every time she mentioned Menma's name. He just told her he was worried about her and her only response was about Menma.

He didn't want to tell her that Menma and his parents came to visit. He didn't even want to go back in there afraid that at any moment he'd snap.

X

Back to the present

Sakura saw how much Naruto has been distant and felt that it was somehow her own fault. "I just wish he would tell me what's wrong. The distance between us is too much."

"Do you two still stay together?"

"Sometimes but lately I've been staying at my own place." Tsunade bet that they're both trying to make their relationship work for the babies. She doubted that they would stay together for that long this world is full of tempting things.

"Try to communicate with him when he gets back." Sakura gets off of the table and puts on her coat that covered her baby bump.

"You're right I'll see if he's home yet." They both smile at each other before Sakura left. Ever since the all-white party, she made it a habit to avoid Menma, especially around Naruto.

Catching a taxi ride to the mansion she knocks on the door with trembling hands. She wondered how Naruto would react to seeing her belly grow so much in just a week. She imagined that it was going to be a happy reaction.

Knocking again along with ringing the doorbell the door was finally answered and it was the one she was hoping would answer the door. The blonde yawns rubbing the sleep from his eyes he has yet to comprehend who was standing before him.

"Can I come in Baka?" Naruto blink once then twice and quickly steps out of her way to let her in.

"You don't even have to ask besides didn't I give you a key?" Sakura steps into the house a sheepish look adjourning her face.

"That wouldn't be proper." Naruto raises an eyebrow before shrugging it off. They walk deeper into the mansion until they were in his large living room.

"I had an appointment today." A cup of tea was set in front of her by his butler to which she was thankful for.

"Damn I'm sorry Sakura-chan for missing it I wasn't expecting to be back so late." She sips her tea never taking her eyes off of him. What she was doing was seeing what his reactions are to anything she has to say.

"Don't worry about it I never even told you about it just like you never told me about being gone for a week." Naruto eyes soften he immediately dismissed his butler to give them some privacy. The talk was long overdue and he ran away like a coward using the excuse that it was a business trip. Even if it was really a business trip he could have easily sent Shikamaru. "I had to find out you were gone from Shikamaru instead of my actual boyfriend. You told me you'd be there every step of the way and that you wouldn't let me go...but you weren't."

Sakura held the tea cup tightly spilling some of its contents with her own shaky hands. "I felt so alone. Not just this week but ever since the party."

Sakura puts done the teacup and grabs her bag Naruto watches her closely as she quickly wipes away her tears and pull out an orange envelope. Without making eye contact, she hands it to him. Naruto takes the envelope and opens it inside was an ultrasound of the twins their twins. "Please just tell me if it's over."

Naruto stares at the ultrasound of Sakura and his children. "Don't ever say that. Sakura-chan I love you and the last thing I would ever say is that."

"Then what the hell is your problem!? I can't take it anymore Naruto..." She left her words hanging as he stepped closer to her. "Sakura I'm...I'm jealous every guy who talks look hell probably even think about you I get jealous."

Sakura didn't expect that she knew he was jealous of Menma and her getting close but every other guy she wasn't aware of that. "I trust you but my mind just isn't in it. I'm sorry for stressing you out like that I'm supposed to be there every step of the way through your pregnancy." Naruto hands go to her stomach and notice that it felt slighter bigger. He thought maybe it was because of the jacket but she looked a bit shy.

She slowly unbuttons her pea coat and slides it off of her arms. He notices how big her stomach got in just a week being gone. "Notice anything different about me?"

He was almost afraid to touch her protruding stomach. "Sa-Sakura-chan you got bigger." She takes hold of his hands and lay them flat on her stomach.

"N-not that big but it's kind of noticeable with that shirt. Unless..." Sakura punches him in the arm already knowing what he was thinking.

"No, I'm not just getting fat." Naruto chuckles and pulls her closer to him.

"I know Sakura-chan just wanted to see your reaction." Naruto laughs at her pouting face.

"So when am I going to meet your parents?" Sakura happiness fades. If she had, to be honest, she actually forgot about it.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"You have proof that you're pregnant right? So why hold it off any longer?" He asks softly full of confidence but in actuality he was nervous about meeting her parents. Especially when they find out he knocked up their only daughter/child. Least to say he was definitely downplaying the event. Her parents would either hate him or love him. He prayed it was the latter.

"Yeah but we just made up." Naruto grins lighten up the whole room. "I don't want to put that much pressure on you."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan besides don't you miss them?" Sakura thought about it for a minute and a memory from her 16th birthday party came up. Her parents embarrassed her but apologized when the party was over. Her father told her she would always be daddy's little girl.

Sakura closes her eyes so her eyes wouldn't overflow with tears. "Alright, Naruto."

"Good when do you want to go see them?"

She thinks for a minute before answering him. "Tomorrow." Naruto smiles and nods. Sakura pecks him on his lips and turns to leave the mansion.

"You aren't staying?" He says a bit disappointed since he hasn't seen her or slept beside her in some time.

"I'll come back I have nothing to sleep in." Naruto quickly cuts in.

"You can borrow my shirt." Sakura inwardly smirks it felt nice to be back on good terms with him.

"You just want to see me wearing your shirt." Naruto shrugs and as if she was a bride he picks her up and carry her up the many stairs. She felt bad since she knew she gained some weight and was probably heavy.

"Naruto you don't have to carry me I know I'm heavy." Never in Sakura's life did she ever have to worry about whether she was fat or not. She was always comfortable with her size well except for the breast and forehead department. She blamed her newfound insecurities on her pregnancy hormones.

"You're actually lighter than I expected." Sakura blushes it was times like that where she was glad that Naruto and her always work out their problems. There will be hard times where they might fight and make up a week later.

X

It was now night time and the only sound that could be heard came from the master bedroom. Continuous female light laughter was only heard throughout the mansion.

"That tickles Naruto!" Naruto planted butterfly kisses on her protruding stomach. He couldn't get enough of her she was like a drug to him.

"We have to tell everyone." Sakura sat up quickly. looking at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"We can't tell everyone do you know what they'll say about me they're already speculating about me." Naruto looks in her eyes and saw the worry and fear in her orbs.

"Relax Sakura-chan I'll always protect you." Sakura huffs and flops back down on her back. Naruto chuckles when she started pouting it was utterly cute. Her lips looked, even more, kissable that he couldn't hold back his desire to taste them.

Naruto takes her cheeks in his soft hands and presses their lips together. She immediately reacts by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"I love you Sakura-chan never forget that." Sakura runs her finger through his hair with a contempt smile upon her face.

"I know Baka." The two snuggle up together on his bed until they both fell asleep.

X

"Sakura-chan I could use a little help here." Sakura continued texting on her phone unaware of the struggling blonde behind her. Naruto thought it to be a good idea to take all of the suitcases instead of going back inside the apartment.

"Sakura!" Naruto trips over his own two feet collapsing on the ground with suitcases all over the ground. She heard the ruckus and looks down at her fallen boyfriend. Sakura sighs and helps the clumsy man up. "All of this luggage isn't necessary Naruto we're only staying for two days."

Naruto dusts himself off and turns to his girlfriend. "I want to make sure you're comfortable Suna nights are freezing cold and days are very hot-"

Sakura rolls her eyes deciding to cut in before he made some more stupid speculation. "Baka I know I use to live in Suna remember? Besides I am fully capable of packing my own stuff so you stay here and I'll pack everything I need." Naruto sits down on her couch and patiently wait for her to come back out. After Naruto was done packing they immediately came to her own apartment so she can pack. Naruto being a worried boyfriend and future father decided to pack up for her no matter how many times she told him no.

He stumbled upon quite a few naughty things much to her embarrassment yet he still packed it for later. "Alright, Naruto let's go." She stood before him with a small red suitcase with wheels on it arms crossed while glaring at the blonde.

"B-but-" Naruto gives up and just take her suitcase to the carpool. The carpool drove them to the airport and soon they were on Naruto's private jet. Sakura looked around the jet in amazement the inside was all white and the outside was orange. No surprise there.

"Well, Sakura-chan you like?" Naruto wiggles his eyebrows suggestively making her chuckle.

"It's pretty good then again I've never been in a private jet before so I have nothing to compare it to." Naruto pouts and sits in the spot he would be in until they arrive at Sunagakure.

The long ride to Suna was finally over much to Naruto's delight. All he did was sleep and work while Sakura studied her medical books.

The jet lands at the airport and as soon as they were off the jet they got into a limo. It was a fast transition.

Sakura looked out of the window of the limo taking in the sight of her old home. It was a nostalgic feeling. Naruto looks around bored all he saw was sand, sand, and more sand. "Naruto isn't Suna beautiful?"

"Oh uh yeah yeah it is such beautiful... sand?" Sakura rolls her eyes he couldn't see what she saw it was more than just sand to her. It was her old life where she grew up at.

"This is where I grew up." Sakura looked down sadly a twinge of her being regretted leaving and cutting ties with her parents. She began fidgeting as the limo pulled over to the side of the curb.

"Hope you're ready to have the time of your life," She says sarcastically before getting out and knocking on the door to her parents' home. She was ready to face her doom.

x

 **A/N: I didn't want to end it there but it's long enough besides I want to save the drama until next chapter.**


	15. Guilty Pleasures

**Chapter 15: Guilty Pleasures**

 **A/N: I've been waiting to do this chapter for the longest time and now it's here. Also, my new story is finally out after the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

 **R &R&R**

Naruto shifted uncomfortably where he was standing waiting patiently for Sakura's mother to come to the door. The door opens and revealed a dirty blonde woman that was cut short with a bang that falls down on her face along with piercing dark green eyes. "Hi, mom."

Sakura's mother was in shock at seeing her only daughter standing in front of her. "S-Sakura is t-that really you?" Sakura smiles and nods in affirmative.

Mebuki throws her arms around her neck and hugs her daughter tightly holding back tears that threatened to spill over. "M-mom."

"I'm so glad you're doing fine honey." Naruto looked on with a sad smile as the two Haruno's had their family moment. After a minute, the two break apart and Mebuki finally notice the man behind her.

"Who's this?" Naruto nervously scratches the back of his head trying to seem like a friendly guy.

"Oh, mom this is my boyfriend Naruto Namikaze." Sakura grabs his hand and grins up at him. Internally she was worried about her mother's reaction.

"Namikaze?" She only knew one family in the world that had that name. It was one of the richest family in Konoha. Somehow her daughter was able to get one of the richest men in Konoha.

"Uh please come in Namikaze-san." Mebuki sidestep so the two could get inside of the home. Sakura looked around and saw that nothing was different from what she remembered. She briefly wondered where her father was but she realized he was probably at work.

"Naruto is fine."

"Would you two like some coffee or something," Naruto asks for coffee as Sakura asks for tea since coffee wasn't good for the babies.

She walks away to make the tea and coffee giving the couple time to talk. "When are we going to tell her?" Sakura huffs and crosses her arms thinking it over before deciding.

"I don't know maybe when I feel that the conversation is going well." Their conversation was cut short when Mebuki comes out with a tray and cups on it. Mebuki sets the tray on the coffee table a bright smile on her face.

"I remember how you liked your tea. I'm sorry Naruto but I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I just brought out different condiments." Naruto and Sakura say their thanks in unison and enjoy their drinks.

"So you two how did you get together?" Mebuki hid her smirk behind her teacup.

"To be completely honest we met in the club." Mebuki flashed a look of disappointment at her daughter. She had to bite down on her tongue to not verbally speak her disappointment. She didn't want to nag her daughter when she just got there.

"From the first time I saw her I fell in love especially in that tight red dress." Naruto winks at his blushing girlfriend causing her already red face to explode with crimson. Mebuki inwardly gushes at the display of affection between the young adults.

"How long has this relationship been going on?"

"A few months." Mebuki sweet smile drops from her face that her daughter wasn't dating the man for long. She resisted her nagging instincts for her daughter's sake. She saw the amount of love Naruto had in his eyes as he watched Sakura sip her tea. "Well, as long as Naruto treat you right I'm fine with it."

Sakura lightheartedness fades into a stern expression ready to break the news to her mother. "Actually, mom we have something to tell you."

Mebuki smiles encouragingly waiting on the news they were giving her. Usually, when news comes from a couple that's dating it's usually they're getting married. She wished she was correct as soon as she heard the news.

Sakura for the second time that week unbuttoned her pea coat. Naruto helps her shrug off the jacket as her mother just openly stared. She wished she had a camera to film that moment.

"Mom I'm pregnant with twins."

X

Sasuke Uchiha was known for how focused and passionate he was about his work. But he was off since the worldwide magazine appeared in his hand with his Sakura on the front being escorted to the all-white party. Least to say he was furious and now unfocused.

He wanted to immediately fly back to Konoha and claim her as his again. "Uchiha-sama are you ok you've been off these past weeks."

Sasuke swallows down a shot of vodka before addressing his personal assistant. "Karin pack my things we're heading back to Konoha. I think it's time I pay that Dobe a visit."

"B-but what about the big deal." Sasuke looks down from the balcony. He lights a cigar and pours himself another shot.

"I'll have Jugo settle things. I have business in Konoha." Karin sighs she honestly don't know why she still worked for the stoic Uchiha. Oh wait yes she does she's in love with the handsome ass of a man. She wasn't clueless she knew he already had someone in his heart. Well as close as someone could get to his cold heart.

Albeit that never stopped her from trying to get in his pants sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. She didn't even know why she tried since every time he climaxes he never says her name instead choosing the name of his pink haired bitch. It tore her heart to pieces every time yet she enjoyed the thrill of it all. She was sure that if Sakura found out Sauce's "business" on the side she'd never speak to him again. Karin goes to pack up her boss' things.

It was going to be a long plane ride to Konohagakure from Otogakure. It was out of the continent and would take at least a few days. "Karin I want you to stay here as well to keep an eye on Orochimaru."

"B-but Sasuke-kun he creeps me out and I'm your assistant which means I go anywhere you go." Karin stops packing his things for a minute to voice her disapproval.

"You'll just get in the way." Karin flinches at his cruel words that broke her heart even more.

"Ok Uchiha-sama." Sasuke's pours another shot and downs it in seconds. He wasn't a drunk since the key to being a good businessman was to stay sober but he really needed a drink. She tried to hide her sadness but she knew he could already sense it not that he cared.

It was fine she would just make a phone call to her "favorite" cousin and warn him about Sasuke making his way to Konoha earlier than expected.

X

Mebuki only could stare at her precious daughter who had a sad smile on her face and her hands on her slightly protruding belly. "Really and I would assume they're yours Namikaze." Naruto nods a glint in his eyes and a small smirk showing how proud he was.

"And what about your studies Sakura?" Sakura watched her mother's stoic face closely looking for anything that expressed her true feelings.

"Mom I'm still in school just pregnant."

Mebuki got up and walked over to the bookcase and picks up a picture of a man who Naruto assumed was Sakura's father. "Your father would be terribly upset."

"Where is dad?" Mebuki silence was enough of an answer for Sakura to know something terrible happened. "Mom please answer me where's dad?" Her voice cracked and her eyes watered.

"Your father was sick with coronary artery disease for years until one day he decided to just give up fighting the disease by stop taking his medicine. It was incurable and he had to live with it his whole life." Naruto looked worriedly at Sakura he couldn't gauge her emotions.

"When did he pass away?" She says monotonously.

"Last year honey." Mebuki with tears streaming down her face attempts to hug her heartbroken daughter but Sakura only took a step back away from her touch. She tried with every piece of her being to hold back the tears unfortunately it was a losing battle. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Sakura used her hand to shield her vulnerable and crying face.

Naruto could only watch as his girlfriend was brought down to tears and sniveling. Tears brimmed in his own eyes for his pink haired girlfriend. She shook her head, feeling sick to her stomach. "A year and you couldn't find the time to tell ME!" An angry sob escaped passing her lips. "I missed my own father's funeral."

"Why?" She removes her hands from her to stare back into dark green eyes. Even though they weren't her real parents she loved them nonetheless. But what hurt her the most was not even being invited to her own father's funeral.

"Sakura I had no way of reaching y—"

"Stop! Stop lying to my face like I'm a child all over again."

"My phone number has been the same since I left. Neither of you bothered to call and ask how I was doing or anything! I decided to choose my own path in life and you both retaliate by shunning me." Sakura instead of being angry begins chuckling obvious that she was losing her mind.

"Why am I even here maybe I thought that we could get pass the last few years of quietness between each other. I see I was dead wr—" Sakura suddenly stops what she was saying when she feels pain from her lower abdomen.

Naruto saw where her hand landed and was quickly by her side faster than anyone could blink. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" He asked concerned for his kids and girlfriend. She mentally checked the signs of possibly having a miss carriage. She didn't feel any blood so it was possible that the pain was just a warning for her that she was stressing.

"I'm fine I—I just need a breather." Sakura picked up her bag and left without a second glance. She told herself to calm down for the sake of the beings growing inside of her.

She walked down the street noticing familiar sights that she grew up around. She remembered that there was a park nearby and decided that would be a better place to relax. She sat down on a bench watching as the kids played with each other. It reminded her of when she was young without a care in the world. "Sakura?"

Sakura turns and saw her good friend Gaara walking up to her with a small smile on his face. "Gaara what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was visiting your mother to make sure she's alright." Sakura and Gaara stare at each other and it dawned on her that Gaara probably already knew about her father's death. "Gaara did you already know about my father's death?" Gaara couldn't look her in her foggy green eyes. He was even at the funeral he figured that her own mother would tell her about it.

"Yeah I thought you already knew about that." She felt a familiar sting in her eyes and it became increasingly harder to swallow the lump in her throat. She looked away to try to compose herself. He found it painful that she wouldn't even look him in the eyes even with tears in them.

"Come on Sakura get up I have a surprise for you." Gaara holds out his hand to help her stand up and when she stood up completely he was shocked at the sight. A part of him hoped that she wasn't really pregnant but seeing it now made him feel sick.

Noticing where his eyes were glued to she took the hand that helped her up and put it on her stomach. "Two human beings are growing in here." Gaara couldn't help but let his mind wander to the what ifs like if the—wait did she just say two?

Gaara not meaning to snatched his hand away from her belly a look of horror upon his face. His mind didn't even register her own look of hurt she directed at him. "Gaara are you ok?"

Gaara takes her hand and pulls her to the car waiting at the park gates. The ride to wherever they were going was only accompanied by silence. Close to the place, she guessed. Gaara asked her to put a blindfold on to not spoil the surprise.

Once at the place, Menma helped her out and guided her to wherever all she knew was that she was walking on dirt. Finally, the duo stops and the blindfold was taken off of her and the first thing she saw was a headstone. The name Kizashi Haruno stuck out like a sour thumb and so did the words "A loving husband and father."

"I wasn't even here to see them lower you, dad." She let the tears drip on the ground one after another until it was a steady stream of tears falling. Even though she was crying she was still smiling.

"Thank you, Gaara. For letting me properly say goodbye to my father." Gaara closed his eyes a small smile on his face. He enjoyed making Sakura happy he made it his duty to make her smile in high school. He found some normalcy again with her standing there thanking him. They stayed for at least an hour with Sakura telling them both about what has happened to her over the years. As nice as the chat was Sakura's stomach told her that it was time to get some food.

On a road of nostalgia, Gaara takes Sakura to her favorite Dango shop. With pregnancy came a huge appetite she could have cleaned him out if he didn't own a business.

Now the two were walking well Gaara was walking Sakura was on his back with her head resting against his shoulder. She wasn't as heavy as he expected not that he would ever say that out loud "Gaara I want to thank you again for this amazing day—well part of it."

"How many times you gonna thank me?" He saw out the corner of his eyes that she was pouting adorably.

"However many times I feel like it." It was almost like when they were teenagers so close yet so far.

"Well, I should get back to Naruto he's probably worried sick about me." Gaara lets go of her and once her feet hit the ground he turned towards her.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time so th—"

"Don't say it. It's nothing really." Sakura smiles brightly a complete 180 from when he first saw her. They say their goodbyes and Sakura was now walking towards her mother's home.

The red head felt something inside of him stir as he watched her walk further and further away from him. He couldn't hold back his feeling any longer and even if it broke their relationship he just wanted her to know how he felt. As if his mouth had a mind of its own he called out to her and his legs sped up with each step to her. "Sakura!"

She turns around hearing her name be called Gaara was fast approaching. She smiled happily and waited for him to catch up. Without warning, he kissed her, quickly and almost tentatively, but with a tenderness and passion that seemed to fill her body with warmth or maybe shock. Sakura didn't know what to do and in one second of vulnerability, she kissed him back. That second would be the guilt she would have to carry for the rest of her life.

Sakura got her head back on straight and pulled away from the kiss. Gaara looked at her horror-stricken face and regretted his actions immediately.

"Sakura I'm—" Sakura without saying a word fled from where she was standing and he just let her go. The guilt wasn't just eaten him up but her as well.

After all the years of being in love with her, he finally makes a move when she's in a relationship and pregnant with twins. That should be a clear sign that she was off limits but his desire completely took over him. He just hoped that she forgives him and still be friends but he knew that was naïve thinking on his part. Nothing would ever be the same between them again.

 **A/N: *Plays let me love you for added effect* I loved typing that scene with Gaara and Sakura it wasn't hell to write like the rest of the chapter. Next chapter will possibly be a long wait because I might go on a hiatus. I won't be making the next chapter of Naruto: Infected because of this hiatus so Makinnasty will do that.**

 **But I know for sure that the next chapter title will be Distance.**


	16. One Step Forward Two Back

**Chapter 16:** **One Step Forward Two Back**

 **A/N: Lately it's been more of a chore to continually update and I also felt like I lost the idea in my mind of where I wanted to go with this story, but fear not after staying up until 3:00 in the morning just to finish this chapter with school in 4 hours I feel back on track.**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe in another lifetime I would own Naruto but in this lifetimec I do not. T.T**

 **R &R&R**

Sakura stood in front of her mother's house visibly shaking and trying to calm down before entering the home. She did breathing exercises that she once read about in her medical textbook. She didn't know what she was going to do. Even if for a second she still cheated on Naruto and she could only imagine his reaction to it all.

She didn't mean to cheat she just needed the comfort. That's what she told herself for the last 5 minutes standing on the door step. Gathering her wits, she wipes her tears and puts a fake smile on her face. She quickly knocks on the door before her smile could fall off her face.

The door was opened by Naruto who picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Sakura! Don't ever wander off like that again I was worried about you." He whispers in her ear causing the guilt to grip her heart.

"S-sorry I went to visit the graveyard." She could feel her control slipping with each soothing word he whispered in her ear. Once the two broke apart they closed the door and Naruto sat her down on the couch.

"Sakura honey I'm so sorry and you're completely right I'm a horrible mother and wife. I promise I'll be there for you and my grandchildren." Sakura accepts her apology and excuses herself.

She closes the bathroom door behind her. All she wanted to do was splash some water on her obviously pale and tear stricken face. It was painful to sit there and lie to his face. She was unworthy of his unconditional love and attention. Once she felt she got herself somewhat together she leaves the bathroom.

"Sakura come sit for dinner." Her mother says.

"Uh I'm not really hungry... I'll be upstairs resting if you need me." She hurries up the stairs before her mind could make her look back at those sweet ocean blues. Finally, she could breathe as she closes her old room door she collapses on the ground as if she had heavy weights suddenly put on her shoulders. She needed someone to talk to but no one came to mind. Ino wouldn't be any help Tsunade would be disappointed and Temari was her problem's sister.

She was so lost and confused and just wanted it all to end.

...

Naruto was unfocused and kept throwing glances up the stairs. Something had to happen he just wish she told him instead of having him keep guessing. "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure by tomorrow she'll be fine just give her time and space."

"I'm not just worried about Sakura..." The older woman sets a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know how about I'll teach Sakura some breathing techniques to calm down." Naruto nods he throws away the remaining of the food on his plate no longer hungry. She felt everything was partially her fault. While Sakura was gone her and Naruto had a small chat involving him asking her for her blessing to marry Sakura."

 _Flashback_

 _"Mebuki theirs something else I want to ask you." Mebuki wipes her tears she did wonder why he didn't run after her daughter._

 _"Usually, I would ask Sakura's father but due to certain circumstances, I'm asking you...I would like your blessing to marry Sakura-chan since I love her with my whole heart." Mebuki stared blankly at him as if he had three heads. Then she burst out laughing much to his embarrassment._

 _"You don't need to ask me you already got her knocked up I don't see what my blessing would be worth...just treat her right. Alright?" Naruto grins brightly and nods his head repeatedly. He was so happy he could hug the woman or even kiss her on the cheek._

 _Flashback end_

He's been thinking about proposing to her since their "break" hell that was the real reason for the break he found out he couldn't live without her. The little business trip was where he chose her ring. It was the reason he wanted to immediately meet her mother so he could hurry and propose.

Unfortunately, it seemed he would have to wait a bit longer.

...

The next morning Sakura awoke on the floor. Her back was now killing her and she had a crick in her neck. The one good thing was that in a strange way it calmed her down a bit. Sakura opens her door and was immediately greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon.

She wondered how long she's been asleep and also where Naruto was and why he didn't sleep with her. Sakura wipes her eyes of tiredness. She also does a few stretches to straighten out her back. She decided that as soon as they get back in Konoha that she'll tell him the truth. Hopefully she won't back out as soon as she gets ready to say it.

Walking down the stairs the delightful smell got stronger and stronger. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she walked into the kitchen and see all sorts of food. Cooking side by side was her mother and surprisingly her boyfriend. For some reason he was covered in she assumed was pancake mix but what made her laugh was the apron he had on. She remembered when she was young her father always wore that apron when cooking.

The two heard her laughter and quickly whip their head around to her. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Sakura walks over to him and kisses him on the lips. It was her way of saying good morning and apologizing even though he had no idea what she was apologizing for.

"Morning mom what's all this?" Mebuki guides her toward the dining room and sits her down.

"I just wanted to do something for my pregnant daughter who's been stressing way too much. So sit back and relax and tell me what you want to drink." Sakura smiles she didn't deserve all the sweet treatment she was receiving. "Orange juice."

Mebuki chuckles and like a waitress bows and tell her it's coming right up. She heard light arguing coming from the kitchen and just as she was going to check on them Naruto was pushed through the door with a glass of orange juice. Naruto's grin looked false and extremely nervous she was immediately suspicious. "Hey." Naruto sets the glass of orange juice down and noticed he looked a bit cleaner then when she first saw you.

"Where were you last night?" Naruto scratched the back of his head chuckling a bit.

"I thought you may need some space." She nods it was probably best that he didn't sleep with her. She was emotionally unstable and a complete mess she would have probably confessed everything before even thinking about it.

"Thank you I'm extremely lucky to have a boyfriend like you." This time, Naruto's smile was real as he heard her honesty in her words. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her temple before going down lower and kissing her stomach.

"I know I'm not the best boyfriend but you're the best girlfriend and I know we'll make it for a long time." Sakura smile drop from her face slowly with each word he says. Her mind was telling her not to say a word but her heart was breaking and yearning to speak.

"Naruto!" Naruto pecks her one more time on the lips and rushes off back to the kitchen. She stared at the closed door of the kitchen a thousand thoughts running through her head. How was she supposed to tell him when he put her on such a high pedestal?

She sighs it was so troublesome that she couldn't keep to herself for a minute. All she wanted was some normalcy in her life get through her pregnancy without any drama. She turns on her phone and saw many missed calls and text messages from Gaara. She puts her head in her head sadden at the thought of even talking to Gaara.

...

Finally, all the food was cooked and set up. The process would have been faster if they actually let her help them. "Well everyone dig in." Her mother says happily. The trio does just that and while eating they talked about various things enjoying the company of the other.

"So Sakura think of any names?" A smug look was directed at her from her mother. Names were the last thing on her mind she just wanted to get through it all without losing any one of them.

"Not really...we haven't even found out their gender yet."

"I see how far along are you?" Mebuki although didn't like having her only daughter pregnant before finishing college she would still love her grandchildren.

"Uh, 10 or 11 weeks." Mebuki grins slyly a thought coming to mind.

"I read online that sex help th-"

"Mom!" Naruto could feel his face heat up. The last thing he was expecting was to talk about their sex life with Sakura's mother.

"Loosen up honey. How about you and I go to the spa to relax those tense shoulders of yours then we'll go on a little shopping trip." Sakura smiled fondly back at her mother for once feeling that they were connecting.

"I would like that but no hot springs can't afford to overheat." With that, the trio continues to eat their boatload of breakfast. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the food was placed in front of her then again she is eating for three.

After breakfast, Sakura wasn't even allowed to wash her own fork. It was going to get annoying quick having everything done for you. She went upstairs to get properly dressed for the day with her mother.

When they asked Naruto what he was going to do while they were gone he just blankly said work.

After her long relaxing steamy shower, she was feeling much better then she's felt in a long time. And hopefully, the little spa would help her relax further.

"No, I haven't asked her yet." Sakura listens closely realizing that he's on the phone with someone. She hoped that the "her" he mentioned was not another woman. She was being a bit of a hypocrite but he wouldn't know that.

"I don't know she just seems distracted." Sakura looked down in shame for not paying him any attention lately. "I want to wait until she's calm and we're home." Her curiosity was once again sparked. She wanted to know what he needed to tell her hopefully it is something actually good.

"I got to go I'll see you later." Sakura sighs and comes from behind her hiding spot to make her presence known.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the spa with us?" Naruto yelped as she snuck up on him without home noticing.

"Damn you almost gave me a heart attack." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't overreact." Naruto pouts flashing her his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok! I'm sorry just put those eyes away." Naruto chuckles and pulls her into his arms. Her face was being mushed against his hard chest that she couldn't even breathe.

"Sakura are you ready?" Mebuki saw the cute sight of the two hugging in front of her. She was against the idea of Naruto distracting Sakura from her studies but she could tell they loved each other deeply.

Naruto lets her go and she happily gasp for air making them chuckle. "Not funny I almost died."

"You wouldn't have died pass out yes, but die no." Sakura glares lightly at her smart ass mother for not even defending her case.

"Come Sakura our spa appointment awaits." Mebuki chuckles and walks away from the young couple.

"Call me if you need anything Sakura-chan." She smiles up at him and pecks him on the lips. Sakura hummed contentedly.

"Don't worry about me, Baka." Naruto chuckles and slaps her ass as she walks away from him towards the door. Sakura yelps she didn't realize how much she missed it when he did things like that to her.

Naruto played it off as if he didn't just slap her on the butt. It was clear that he was as guilty as he can be what with him whistling and looking up at the ceiling. She mumbles a few bad things about him while also wearing a small smile.

"Stay out of trouble." Naruto exchanges an infectious grin with her forcing her own grin to appear.

Once out of the house she leaned against the door and breathe deeply to calm her racing heart. On more than a few occasions she thought about confessing her sin. The horn to her mom's car honked alerting the pinkette. She must have been so lost in thought that she completely forgot about her mother.

Walking up to the car she shot her an apologetic look. Sakura gets into the car and buckles her seat belt ready to go and for once relax. "Nothing like a girl's day out to ease the mood. By the way, when are you and Naruto leaving?"

"Trying to get rid of us already huh mom?" Sakura amusingly watched her mother's facial expression change. Before she could even utter a word Sakura decided to save her from the embarrassment. "Relax mom I was only kidding. Hopefully tomorrow or tonight I really need to get back to my classes." Mebuki nods understanding her reasoning for wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Besides, I have more people to break the news to for instance Ino." Mebuki face suddenly goes sour at the name of the girl who badly influenced her daughter. She openly disliked Ino ever since they became friends in high school. She thought that the blonde was a terrible influence on her and felt she was correct. Before she could express her disapproval towards Sakura's best friend they arrived at the best spa in town.

"I can't wait to get a massage on my aching back, stiff shoulders, and sore hips not to mention my feet." The ladies head in and have the most relaxing time they ever had in a while.

After the spa trip, they went to the mall to buy some maternity clothes for when she couldn't just squeeze into her clothes anymore. There were quite a few good looking clothes like dresses but it was fall in Konoha soon to be winter so she needed warmer clothes.

She would stare at the pregnant mannequins and imagine how big she was going to get and how hard it was going to be to get her normal figure back. Pretty soon she would have to wear the maternity clothes since the only thing she was fitting in without the extra effort was her sweatpants.

Her mother told her not to look so down and that bringing a new life into the world was a blessing, not a curse. After the trip to the mall, her mood went down and she just wanted to leave Suna behind her and get back to her normal life.

Sitting down on the couch and looking down at her phone she saw a bunch of missed calls from Gaara and unanswered text messages waiting to be opened. If Naruto looked at her phone again he would know something was up. So gathering her courage she sent him a text message telling him to leave her alone.

Sighing she leaned back against the couch. She really needed to leave as soon as possible.

Getting up sluggishly she walks to where she knew Naruto was. Her old room.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turns around from her old desk to greet her properly. He pats his leg beckoning for her to sit on it as if she was a child. Hesitatingly she walks closer to him and sits down. She felt a bit self-conscious about her weight and worried that she was killing him. He had this strange way of making her feel alright just by wrapping his arms around her securely.

"What's up?" Sakura lays her head on his shoulder not answering him for a minute.

"I'm ready to go home." Naruto looked down at her confusion written on his face.

"I thought you wanted to stay a bit longer. Besides, I was thinking about visiting Gaara tomorrow." Sakura eyes widen that made her reasoning for wanting to leave that much stronger.

"Maybe some other time I don't want to fall behind on my classes and there's so much I have to do to prepare for the baby."

"Alright, Sakura-chan anything for you I also have a surprise for you when we get there." Naruto kisses her temple and holds her for a little bit longer. They both decide to get up and pack so they can depart that night.

"You are leaving tonight?" They both nod feeling bad that they were leaving earlier than expected but they both had busy lives to live. "Well, I had a feeling you two were so I'm preparing a delicious dinner for us to enjoy as it's your last night in Suna."

Sakura eyes gloss over with fresh tears and hug her mother tightly. Mebuki was taken by surprise at the sudden display of affection and emotion from her daughter. Nonetheless, the older woman hugs her back just as tightly almost afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry mom hormones." Sakura says sadly wiping her tears away. Mebuki also wipes away her own tears with a bright smile on her face.

The trio had the best dinner they had in a while. Their bellies were full and satisfied especially Naruto who ate most of the homemade ramen.

Unfortunately, it was now time to go and say their goodbyes while Naruto was making a few calls Mebuki and Sakura hugged one more time. "Here Sakura some dango and ramen for Naruto. Take care of yourself Sakura and also, take care of your new family. I approve of Naruto I can tell he loves you and cherish you. You both will make great parents."

Mebuki smiles sadly at her only daughter who just in two days she was able to reconnect with. Mebuki pulls away holding Sakura at arm's length and look her straight in the eyes. Green stare into green and she only had one last word of advice to give her sweet child. "Try not to criticize yourself, second guess your feelings, doubt your abilities or be too hard on yourself when you think you've failed. The world does all those things for you and it is your job to stand up to it, not give in to it."

"Even though we're not blood related I still love you as my own never forget that." Without realizing it they both were not just crying but sobbing.

"See you later mom." She purposely said see you later because goodbyes were too painful and felt like a forever. Naruto also says his goodbyes to the older woman and soon the two were on their way to the airport. They sat in silence thinking about the events that just happened. Ever since they woke up that morning it seemed that they were suddenly closer than ever.

"Come here Sakura." Sakura smiles and sits beside him as he wraps his arms around her shoulder and entwined their fingers she felt happy. Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't wait to show her the surprise he had been planning since their break.

...

Naruto was a bit worried about Sakura ever since they got on the jet. All she did was eat and sleep during the ride back home. He at least expected her to be reading her medical books but she didn't.

Sometime soon they would be landing in the Konoha airport. He touched her forehead and it was warm but not hot. So he ruled out fever WebMD had a whole list of what could possibly be wrong with her.

The captain announced that they would be landing soon and told them to buckle up. "Sakura-chan wake up we'll be landing soon." She groans and stretches nearly smacking him in the face.

"Are we almost there yet?" Naruto nods looking at her closely as she observed the ground from the window.

"Sakura buckle up." She does what he says and waits for the jet to land safely on the ground. She thought about the surprise Naruto told her about and had to admit that she was pretty excited to know what it was.

...

Finally, the duo was on their way home and it was around 9 in the morning. She really missed the idea of coffee in the morning it was one of the things she disliked about the pregnancy. She looked over shyly at her boyfriend who seemed much calmer than usual.

She also noticed he would move something around in his pocket that got her curious.

The carpool pulled up to the mansion that was like a second home to her. A few servants get the luggage from the trunk while asking them if they needed anything. Naruto only had one thing in his mind and he refused to back out.

Carrying her bridal style up the stairs at the top he sets her down and tells her to cover her eyes. She does so excitedly feeling on edge and her stomach about to burst. Her heart beat increase with each step she took.

The sound of a door opening was all she heard and a hand takes ahold of her shoulder and guides her in. "Ok, Sakura-chan you can look now." She happily removes her hands and the sight nearly put her in cardiac arrest.

It was a large room painted white with gold trimming in it was two white cribs that were circle shaped and curtains falling from the ceiling to sort of circle it. She walked closer and saw engravings on it of a horse and carriage along with the first letters of their names. A gold crown hung from the wall along with a mirror. The main source of light was the chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. On the walls were elaborated gold painted trees. The window curtains were white but trimmed with gold. Shelfs were on the wall filled with books and toys in the corner was a rocking chair. Underneath her feet was a soft looking carpet.

She was awestruck at everything around her that was definitely the last thing she expected to see. She could only imagine the price of the room. "N-Naruto why? When? How?" She continued to look around afraid to touch instead settling on looking.

"Uh, I didn't want you to have to worry about this during the pregnancy so I hired someone to work on it and they chose King and queen sort of theme. I-if you don't like it I can get someone to re—" Naruto felt her crash into his chest and hug him tightly. He could also feel his shirt get a bit wet from her tears.

"Thank you, Naruto I love it b—"

"No need to thank me just answer me this..." Naruto breaks away from the hug much to her confusion. He was a nervous mess on the inside and could only do so much to keep his hands from shaking too much. Backing up a bit he looks her deeply in the eyes before finally getting down on one knee. He pulls out a velvet box and opens it to reveal the most expensive ring she ever saw in her life. It was a 2.0 carat round diamond solitaire standing tall in a traditional four-prong setting. Additional diamonds were set into the ring's shank at the top and bottom of the crown, ensuring the ring sparkles from every angle. Engravings were on it but from where she was standing she couldn't make it out.

Her hands went to her mouth as she stared intently at the ring in front of her. "I remember when I first laid eyes on you in that club. I was awestruck by how beautiful you were you was even able to get me to stop wallowing in my self-pity. I fell for you hard but it registered to me after the whole Sasuke thing that I didn't want to lose you to anyone. We have our ups and downs with my constant paranoia but I know you're not that type of woman."

She felt her stomach do somersaults especially when the guilt came back tenfold. She would never forgive herself if she didn't tell him the truth. And if he still wants her to be his future wife after that then she will be just that. If not then, the room she was standing in would be a complete waste and her heart would just shatter.

"Before I met you I was only focused on work and just a small bit of me was mama's boy," he chuckles lightly but continues his speech. "Now you gave me the courage to stick up to my parents and to get them to stop ruling my life and I thank you for that. I want us to be the best parents to these kids and watch them grown up as we grow old together. And those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?

Silence fell between the two for what felt like an hour to Naruto. He waited as patiently as possible for her to respond and hoped it was a good response. "N-Naruto I'm flattered," tears once again flooded her vision as she realized what she would have to do. "I want to be Sakura Namikaze so bad," He could sense a but and he was right.

"B-bu-but I-I can't..."

 **A/N: Let's be honest WebMD makes people worry way too much with all that scary shit when it's probably just a small cold. Anyway, this chapter was pretty chill until that ending. Shit hits the fan next chapter Sasuke comes backs and etc. can't spoil too much. But damn Naruto is going to be so heartbroken next chapter.**


	17. Memories

**Chapter 17: Memories**

 **A/N: Spring break next week.**

 **Disclaimer: ...Damn I had something for this...I don't own Naruto.**

 **R &R&R**

Another empty bottle of sake laid littered on the floor with the rest of them. Naruto Uzumaki was a drunk mess and has yet to sober up since their chat. The nursery was his only comfort even if the break up happened there.

He sat relaxing in the rocking chair before opening another bottle of sake. It has already been a week. He informed his employees to not let anyone in his home and to leave him alone. Everything has been falling apart ever since he met Sakura. Maybe he should have listened to his parents about her, but if he had to admit to himself he still loves her. Even after she stomped on his heart, she still got a hold of the shattered pieces.

Hell, he had a nursery built for the babies even bought a ring to propose. Now look at him a millionaire but a depressing life. Maybe Jiraiya was right maybe it's time to throw in the towel.

The ring lay forgotten on the floor when he was so shocked that he dropped it there. The memory forever haunted him, every part of the day that he couldn't even sleep.

 _Flashback_

 _"I want to be Sakura Namikaze so bad." He could sense a but and he was right._

 _"B-bu-but n-no." Least to say Naruto was shocked. The tears kept a steady flow as she looked down at the ground unable to meet his gaze._

 _"Wha-why?!" She flinches and took an abrupt step back._

 _"I-I love you does that mean nothing to you?" He looked up at her with bright watered blue eyes that pleaded with her to marry him._

 _"I just can't Naruto. I'm sorry." She tried to pass him to the exit, but he wasn't having it. He quickly got up dropping the ring and grabbing her arm with a little too much force._

 _"Tell me the truth." He growled angrily unconsciously tightening his grip on her arm. Sakura looked back and forth between his face and her captured arm. It was definitely going to bruise later._

 _"Let go please." Naruto looked at her with such pain that she was afraid she might have broken him._

 _"Gaara and I kissed! That's why I don't deserve to be Mrs. Namikaze I was unfaithful to you so please let. Go!" She snatched her arm away and ran away from him sobbing. He stared at the place she was just standing blankly. Her last words processed in his mind but the main ones that stood out the most was that she kissed Gaara._

 _She betrayed him._

 _Flashback end_

He groaned and closed his eyes as he took another swig of sake. What was he supposed to do now? At first, he was so angry at Gaara, Sakura, even Menma and he didn't even do anything. He wanted to marry her for three reasons number one because he loved her. Number two because of the twins she's carrying, and the third reason came while in Suna it was...

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto sat in the house alone doing some work while Sakura and her mother were at the spa. His cell phone ring and to his surprise on the other line was his cousin Karin._

 _"Hey, cousin what's up?" He grinned as he heard her mutter curse words under her breath. She always hated when he called her cousin._

 _"Baka is your bi- I mean girlfriend around?" Naruto pretended not to notice the almost slip but his mood did decrease a bit._

 _"No, she's not why?" He heard an audible sigh come from the other line and prepared himself for her next words._

 _"Sasuke-kun is coming back to Konoha for you know who."_

 _"You're shitting me right!?" Her silence was more than enough to know she was not._

 _"Naruto, keep her safe Sasuke isn't that same as he used to be, money and substances changed him." Naruto nods even though she couldn't see him he says a goodbye and hangs up._

 _He promised himself and Sakura that he would protect her no matter what._

 _Flashback end_

The whole time he thought that it was Menma and Sasuke who he had to worry about, but no it was Gaara. "Where did it all go to hell?"

xxx

Sakura sat in her empty and lonely apartment eating a tub of ice cream while watching sappy movies. She missed Naruto and regretted telling him so harshly. Ever since the breakup with Naruto Ino has been helping her cope.

She wished she wasn't pregnant then she would have been drowning her sorrows in sake. The talk with Ino really cheered her up and she wished she could have told her friend she was pregnant under better circumstances. But then again nothing ever went right.

 _Flashback_

 _She finally, got home and broke down at the fact that her relationship with the man she loved is over. She pulls out her phone needing comfort from her best friend. The phone rings a couple of times before a groggy voice answers the phone. "I-Ino I nee-need your help."_

 _"Where are you?" She sounded more alert and could hear shuffling on the other line._

 _"My apartment."_

 _"Alright, Sakura I'll be there." With that Ino hung up on her way to help her friend. Sakura sat on the floor for only God knows how long until there was a knock at her door._

 _She gets up and answers the door and immediately hugs the surprised blonde. "Sakura?"_

 _"I messed up Ino I'm pregnant with twins me and Naruto broke up and I'm freaking out." Ino tried to process everything but Sakura's word came out in a big jumbled sentence. She was confused, but she still needed to comfort her best friend. After about an hour of Sakura crying, she finally calmed down enough to tell Ino everything that has happened to her._

 _"Alright, Sakura now talk to me what's going on?" Sakura wipes her eyes with a tissue Ino handed her a while ago. She had this faraway look in her eyes that Ino hasn't seen since her breakup with Sasuke._

 _"I guess first, I should tell you that I'm pregnant...with twins." Sakura closely watches Ino's expression looking for some sort of reaction._

 _"Oh come on Forehead I already know. You can't hide something like that from me." Sakura stares at Ino with surprise written all over her face. "But I didn't know you were having twins." She had this scrunched up expression as she looked up at the ceiling._

 _"Ino..." Said blonde turns her attention back to her best friend waiting for her to continue. "I can't do this alone."_

 _Ino confusedly pats her back not understanding, but soon she would. "Naruto and I broke up..." She gasps her confusion turning to shock than anger. She would have to have a chat with that baka who thought it was ok to break up with a pregnant woman. "And it's my fault...I-I kissed Gaara and I confessed to Naruto." Ino didn't know what to say she looked at her best friend in a new light. It wasn't like her to cheat on her boyfriend she was always loyal._

 _"H-he as-asked me to m-marry him before I-I told h-him." Ino's expression soften seeing such a strong woman break down in front of her was breaking her own heart. The two have been through thick and thin they considered each other as sisters._

 _"Come here Sakura." Ino pulls the pinkette in an embrace comforting the shattered woman. "I knew Gaara had feelings for you. Hell everyone did except you. The poor guy looked lost when you started dating Sasuke and I could only imagine how he feels now. Second place is not a nice feeling. I'm sure he loves you very much and would do anything for you, but he knows his place. He must have been holding those feelings in for a long time, but that doesn't give him a right to kiss you." Sakura green orbs widen slightly she never specified who kissed who first, but it seemed that Ino already knew._

 _"Naruto, despite what you think he doesn't hate you trust me from what I've seen of you two he's in love with you. Hell, he wouldn't have proposed if he wasn't and he will still love you a week, a month, probably even a year from now. You have two guys in love with you and you already love one of them romantically and the other brotherly, but be careful Sakura because the only thing worse than a man who hates you is a man who loves you and you have two. I know Naruto he's not going to let you go that easily and he will get over your betrayal sooner or later besides you're having his kids." Ino rubs Sakura back soothingly while running her fingers through pink locks._

 _"Take time to yourself and get yourself back to who you were before all of this. You can't just worry about yourself now but also those buns in the oven. So take a step back and take a look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself what do you want." She nods understanding every single word and taking them to heart._

 _The only thing worse than a man who hates you is a man who loves you and you have two. She chants those words in her head repeatedly but little did she know there wasn't just two, but someone from her past to claim what's his._

 _Flashback end_

Tomorrow would be the day that she would return to work, but not to actually work but to resign. Ino was right and she didn't need that kind of stress on her shoulders along with college. She turned to the celebrity news channel and wasn't surprised to find them talking about the Uchiha family.

But what made her spit her ice-cream out was the next segment that began talking about. It was her relationship with Naruto and Sasuke. Somehow they were able to dig up her past relationship with the Uchiha. Sakura puts the Ice-cream back in the freezer and walks to her room to put shoes and a jacket on. She needed answers and sitting in her apartment wasn't going to give her any.

Sakura stepped out into the cool autumn air to head to a local gas station to find a magazine. She walked with purpose into the gas station and immediately made a beeline for the magazines. She picks up one that caught her attention immediately. Slapped in big words on the front cover was the words "Unknown Woman Dated Sasuke and Naruto!?" She immediately paid for the magazine and walked out of the place back to her apartment.

Once back she flops back down on her couch to look closer at the magazine. The picture had her and Naruto that night at the all-white party and a very old photo of her and Sasuke making out in a park. She definitely didn't sign up to be front-page when she decided to date any one of them.

She wondered how Naruto would react to the cover he probably wouldn't care about some cheater. Hopefully, Naruto was alright after their breakup. She had Ino to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, but who was sweeping up the tiny shards of his."

Quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts about Naruto Sakura tossed the magazine on the coffee table. She refused to worry about something as trivial as the media. Hopefully, tomorrow after quitting life would be easier. Or not.

Xx

Naruto woke up groggily with a horrible hangover he probably shouldn't have drank so much yesterday. Especially knowing he was actually going to try to work the next day.

Just because he was having woman issues didn't mean he could slack off on his job. Picking his sweat covered body off of the bed he stumbled to the bathroom feeling the need to puke. After throwing up in his toilet, he looked at himself in the mirror. It looked as if he had years of bags under his eyes. Hopefully, a shower would make him feel less like a sack of potatoes.

...

After the shower, he got dressed not caring about the wrinkly shirt he put on. Stuffing his white shirt in his suit pants he completes the blue suit by putting on black dress shoes and the blue jacket.

He sighed as he stared at the mess called his reflection. The more he stared the more memories that came flooding back to him.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naruto! Have you seen my lip gloss?" Naruto came out of the bathroom hair soaked and the only thing covering his genitals was an orange towel._

 _"No are you going somewhere?" Naruto walks closer to her causing a small blush to appear on her face. He was in nothing but a towel and she could feel the heat emitting from him as he stood behind her. She did everything she could to avoid his eyes in the mirror, but they were like magnets._

 _"I-I have class remember." She curses herself for stuttering as if she was some innocent little girl. She's seen every part of him and vice versa._

 _"You don't need lip gloss for a class." He rubs his hands on her smooth milky thighs that the skirt she wore was not covering. "Who are you getting dressed up for in this "class"?"_

 _Sakura bites her bottom lip to suppress a moan from her mouth. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I don't think I want those people to see so much skin from my Sakura-chan." She quivered when he traces his fingertips lightly over the fabric of her panties. She squirmed with anticipation just the way he likes it. Soon his hand slip into her panties and he began drawing circles around her clitoris with his thumb. "My my Sakura-chan you're so wet. Very naughty." Using two fingers he pumps in and out of her vaginal canal. Starting off slow and gentle, he gradually builds up to intensity._

 _He smirks at the expression she was giving him in the mirror. "You see Sakura-chan look how easy anyone could gain access to your private area. I think you need your punishment for even thinking you were going to class in such an outfit." He pushed his bulge against her ass letting her feel his desire._

 _"Right here is where I'm going to take you Sa-ku-ra-chan."_

 _Flashback end_

He snaps out of his thoughts not wanting to bring up old memories. He looked down at the dresser in front of the mirror and could still see where she tightly clenched the dresser as she reached her climax.

Shaking his head, he grabs his wallet sunglasses and keys. His staff stared at him in surprise since it was the first time seeing their boss since his fallout with the pinkette. Before leaving he had one more request for them. "Could you guys clean the nursery for me?" His only answer was a nod. "Good." With that, he leaves and was off to work.

Arriving at the large corporation he blankly stared up at the building before walking into the building. The sight of him actually there after about two weeks of absence was a surprise to them. After the initial shock of his arrival, greetings were soon all he heard in the place.

Ignoring every single "hello" or "how are you doing" he walked straight into the elevator with only one thing in mind work. Finally, arriving at the top floor and expecting to sit in his big comfy chair, but there was one problem. Someone seemed to be sitting in his comfy chair. Taking a calming breath, he slammed the door behind him to make his presence known. Menma looked up surprised, but that was replaced by a smirk.

"So you're really alive?" Naruto found no humor in his words and just wanted the man to get out of his chair. "What? Did you and Sakura get lost on the road to life?" He chuckled at his own joke that Kakashi would often use as an excuse for his tardiness.

"What are you doing in my office?" Naruto asked not in the mood for his twin shenanigans.

"Well, you fell off the face of the Earth so someone had to take care of the corporation." Menma gets up from the chair and hands Naruto a thick folder. "Akatsuki offered us a deal they want to merge. I've been considering it since Akatsuki is the largest international industrial and banking corporation." Naruto looks at Menma a bit skeptical he found it weird that around the same time that he and Gaara planned to merge that Akatsuki also wanted to merge.

"They tried to do a hostile takeover on the Sabaku Corp."

"Yeah, but this is a large deal for us, countries we have yet to reach we can now. Look I get it that Gaara is your friend an-"

"He's not my friend, in fact, I despise him and I would personally do a hostile takeover if I wasn't a good businessman." Menma lifted a brow at the sudden anger his twin showed.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto walked to his desk and sat down letting out a tiring sigh.

"That son of a bitch kissed Sakura now we're broken up." Menma gaped that was literally the last thing he expected to hear. He made a mental note to visit her later. "Shes free and single so go try your luck now hell everyone is."

"Naruto we're just friends I see her as a little sister which is a bit weird since you two were an item. I only flirted because mom and dad wanted me to break you two up, but I ended up becoming friends with her." Naruto was astonished at the new revelation. "How do you really feel about all of this dobe?"

"I still lo-" the door opens revealing the subject of their current conversation. Sakura came in feeling two set of eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she walks up to the desk making sure to keep her eyes on the floor. She could feel the searing gaze of his blue orbs on her every step she took towards him.

His eyes went from her face to her stomach if he remembered correctly she was at least 12 weeks along. He missed her, but he was so angry at her. "Naruto I only came by to give you this, but while I'm here I just want to apologize to you for cheating on you and I understand if you don't love me any more or if you doubt my feelings for you." She hands him her resignation letter and turns on her hill to leave.

She secretly hoped that he would stop her and to some degree he did. "What the hell is this? A resignation letter?!"

"Hey dobe why don't you try again and, this time, ask her nicely." For one second he takes his eyes off of Sakura to glare at his brother.

Sighing he ask again this time calmly. "What is this Sakura?"

"At some point in our relationship I lost who Sakura really was and I'm just trying to find her again, but at the same time, I have to take care of the two living beings in me. You and I both know that's not going to happen if I continue to work here with you glaring and snapping at me every second of the day." She wipes a stray tear away cursing her hormones for making her emotional.

For the first time in a week, his angry look disappeared. "I had to make a choice work or school. I have to go Ino's taking me to some pregnancy class. See you around." With that Sakura leaves behind two stunned men.

"Sakura's pregnant?" Naruto could only nod as his eyes fell back down the letter. Her words sunk in deep maybe they just weren't meant to be together. Then, she said that at some point in their relationship she changed was that his fault.

"Pregnancy classes...how far along is she?"

"She's 12 weeks along." Menma shakes his head at the blonde who continued to stare down at the letter.

"You're supposed to be the one taking her to those classes."

"I know..."

 **End**

 **What do you think did I tune down the drama enough? Since I kind of got annoyed with the constant issue of the whole too much drama so I decided to make this a realization/flashback chapter that something's changed between them.**

 **Anyway, the flashbacks were simply just memories and was needed to explain what happened except the Naruto teasing one. ;)**


	18. Distance

**Chapter 18: Distance**

 **A/N: Uh sorry about that break in between this chapter and last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont't own Naruto.**

 **Read Review Repeat**

The car was silent as Ino drove Sakura to her pregnancy class. She hoped that Sakura would be ok, she could only imagine how she must have felt. "Sakura how did it go?"

"Fine." Ino puffs her cheeks, she hated short replies and Sakura knew that.

"By how did it go... I mean 'spill the details'." Sakura rolls her eyes, she didn't expect any less of Ino to ask her that.

"He got angry at first, then I told him my reasons and left the end." This time, it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes. She wanted to be there for Sakura, but how could she when the pinkette constantly shut her out.

"If the media finds out you're pregnant and you two broke up they're going to slam Naruto." Sakura dryly chuckles everything always was about him in her life nowadays. They couldn't even have a regular conversation without his name popping up in the conversation.

"Can we stop talking about Naruto for one minute?" She snaps having heard enough of the blonde for a lifetime.

Unfortunately, Ino was also getting upset and wasn't about to just let it go. "Why are you so upset at him? YOU'RE the one who cheated."

"I know I know you don't have to remind me it's just easier to be angry than sad..." She quietly whispers.

"You're not going to get over it in a week, just take care of yourself. I know you two will make up you guys are meant for each other." Ino breaks her focus for a minute to show Sakura she meant those words. Sakura hides her smile she was truthfully thankful for having Ino as a friend. She always saw the good in every bad situation and she sometimes needed that in her life.

"Thanks, Ino I'm glad to have a friend like you." Ino brightly grins. Sakura probably was going to regret saying that since the blonde will probably bring it up every minute she gets.

"Well, here it is." Sakura sighs and gets out of the car she looked expectingly at Ino waiting for her to also get out. "What?"

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Ino shakes her head and starts the car. "What!? Ino I can't go in there myself with a bunch of other couples all around me that's embarrassing. You have to come in with me." Sakura didn't want to sound desperate, but that's what she was at that moment.

"Sakura I have a job." Ino wasn't going to be able to resist for long since she was now pouting.

"Ino come on." Ino sighs and takes the key out of the ignition, she also gets out of the car. Sakura smirks, happy that she was able to convince the blonde to stay.

"If I get fired..."

"Please even if you do get fired, your family runs a successful flower business. I still don't know why you didn't decide to take over the business when your father offered." Ino rolls her eyes it was a topic they often talked about. Ino would have taken over the Yamanaka flower business, but she didn't feel quite ready to take that step she also wanted to step out of her father's shadow same for Shikamaru.

"If I was controlling a business all day who would take care of you." Ino chuckles at Sakura's bewildered facial expression. It was actually the other way around Sakura often dragged a drunk Ino from a wild party or the club.

"Come on prego." Ino walks towards the entrance of the building with a grumbling Sakura following behind her. A lady at the front desk greets the duo animatedly.

"Welcome to pregnancy journey where you'll learn everything you need to know about your pregnancy for any trimester." Sakura raises an eyebrow out of surprise. Ino smiles back at the woman brightly. "We're here for the first trimester classes."

The lady registers them and gives them directions to the room where the class is taking place. Sakura nervously clenches the bottom of her shirt. She didn't know what to expect when she opened the door, but certainly not five couples staring at her and Ino. "Uh hi."

Ino looks around as everyone was settled on the floor as the instructor was standing. "We're new to this class well Sakura here is and I'm Ino." The people gave them proper greetings and also introduced themselves until the instructor was the only person who hasn't gone.

With brown hair pulled into two buns on the side of her head. She looked around their age and also looked pretty fit and nice. "Hi, I'm Tenten your instructor."

"Wow, you look about our age." Tenten bashfully smiles.

"I'm 24."

"Sakura and I are 23 so we weren't far off." Ino winks before guiding Sakura to a place on the floor, but not before putting down a mat. Sakura rolls her eyes she wasn't that far along that she couldn't put a mat down on her own.

"Ino I'm not helpless, I'm only 12 weeks along." Still Ino continued straightening the mat ignoring Sakura completely.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way I would like to first say welcome to childbirth class." With that, the class began starting with different exercises to do while pregnant.

Sakura sighs and glance to her right Ino was paying extra close attention to everything Tenten was saying. It was like she was more excited about the baby then Sakura was. Some in the class even thought that they were a couple that's the first time they ever been asked that.

After the class was over it was just Ino, Sakura, and Tenten remaining. "Interesting class Tenten for someone around our age, you seemed very knowledgeable about all of this." Tenten shrugs picking up her own things to get ready to leave.

"Before my parents died, they were obstetrician so I guess it runs in my blood to help with pregnant women." She felt sort of bad for making Tenten remember her dead parents but how would she know. "By the way do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Ino watches the exchange closely. Sakura would know whether she ran into the brunette with her photographic memory. It got her awfully suspicious there weren't that many pink haired girls around. That's when it hit her.

"The magazine!" The two turn their attention to the blonde who suddenly shouted very loud. "That's probably where Tenten saw you from that magazine." Sakura mouths form an o as she slowly turns to see Tenten's reaction.

"So you're the mystery girl who dated both Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha business rivals and best friends?" Sakura gap as she said all of that without taking a breath in between each word. She seemed to know more about the issue than even most people.

"The one and only?" Tenten's mouth drops to the floor, she looks between Sakura's slight bulge to her face.

Ino comes up behind them and throws her arms over their shoulders. "Look obviously there's a lot of questions here so why don't the three of us grab lunch and talk about it." She had no choice but to agree since Ino was her ride. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. It got longer since she met Naruto now going past her shoulders.

"Yeah sure but I think I got most of it." Ino drags them both to her car and drove them to one of her favorite restaurants a BBQ restaurant named Yakiniku Q.

...

"And I guess that's what's going on," Sakura told Tenten parts of the whole Naruto and Sasuke relationship thing between bites of her BBQ.

"So you're saying that the Sasuke Uchiha was your ex and the Naruto Uzumaki is your current boyfriend also babies' father!?" Ino and Sakura exchange glances they couldn't tell Tenten the complete truth since they did just, in fact, meet the woman.

"Keep it down and yes, pretty much." The brunette sat back in her chair to take in everything she was just told. Ino and Sakura began to worry when she was silent for more than three minutes with no reaction.

"Wow, you must be a very special woman to catch the eye of two famous and handsome bachelors. You know they were both in the top 5 of the 50 hottest bachelors." They were finding out that Tenten kept up with things regarding celebs. The woman was also energetic and confident about herself the longer they hung out with each other.

Ino checks the time and saw that her lunch break was almost over, she couldn't miss their mandatory meeting either. "Shit, I have to go Sakura mandatory meeting." Ino quickly stands up and puts her credit card on the table.

"Wha- Ino you're my ride!" She grabs her keys and waits as the waitress quickly pays for the food.

"I'll drive you home Sakura." Sakura gives Tenten a thankful look before shooting a glare at her supposedly best friend.

"Sorry, Sakura you know how these mandatory meetings are besides I am in charge of marketing so I have to be there." Sakura sighs and nods clearly understanding as soon as Ino's card was in her hand she was gone like the wind.

"Well we should get going I need to rest." Tenten nods in agreement aware that pregnant women needed their rest, especially with multiples.

 **X**

Ino ran into the large corporate building with two minutes to spare and that would be spent getting to the meeting room. Pressing the elevator button multiple times while glaring at the time on her phone she became impatient. "Damn it where is this elevator?"

With one minute left to make the meeting on time, the elevator finally showed up and just needed to get to the 50th floor. "I'm not going to make it." She had less than 30 seconds left and was only on the 20th floor.

Finally reaching the 50th floor, she was at least a minute late. Ino fixes her disheveled appearance before walking into the meeting room where everyone was present. "You're late Yamanaka." Taking her seat she apologizes to Naruto who was glaring at her. "How many times does that make 50?"

Ino narrows her eyes it wasn't that much and he knew that she tried to tell herself that he's only acting like a dick because of personal issues but it was impossibly hard to hold back. "I'll try my hardest next time to be on time."

"If there is a next time." Naruto shifts his eyes from Ino's own shocked blues to the folders in front of him. The silence was deafening as they waited for who he was going to direct his anger at next.

"As you all may know in a few short months we have our annual shareholder meeting." Naruto picks up the folder on the table and throws it in the trash. "We're a wholesale general merchandise company with over 500 of our stores in the world we may be leading over some competitors price wise our gain is still too small. Not only that being our problem, but our brand needs to offer a wider product assortment in general merchandise, fresh produce, grocery and private label."

"That crap I threw away wasn't going to please our shareholders or gain more. I'm sick of the constant slacking off in this building and I might just need fresh new employees. So I advise you all to step up in your job. Fix these problems and you might just keep your job. Dismissed." The group of employees quickly got up and left fearing for their jobs. Naruto didn't stop them, he just wanted to speak to one person.

"Yamanaka stay back." Her fellow employees send her pity looks as they left the room. He even heard one of them say, "Geez Sakura must not be giving him any."

"Yes boss?" She wouldn't admit it aloud but she was extremely nervous. What she has just witnessed at the meeting was not the Naruto that everyone was used to. They've seen him angry plenty of times, but never to that degree. She's starting to get a clear understanding of what Sakura's actions did to him.

"How...how did the class go?" Ino raises an eyebrow that was the last thing she expected. It leads her to believe Naruto still cared for Sakura and that was a relief.

"It went well, we even made a new friend...I'm sure she wanted you to be there instead of me." Ino continued speaking hoping to make the blonde CEO cool down a bit. "You should see her stomach she's not going to be able to hide it for long and geez that appetite. When I was staying over all she ate was ramen wonder why she craves it so much." Ino, of course, knew why everyone in the whole building knew that Naruto's favorite food was ramen.

It seemed that by talking about Sakura's horrendous appetite had the desired effect she wanted. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he thought about Sakura possibly eating more bowls of ramen than him. "Sakura is very hormonal, especially with being pregnant with twins. There's a possibility that she was just caught up in the moment." Naruto's smile left his face and was replaced with an angry look.

"Do you still love Sakura?" Before Naruto could get a word out the meeting door was opened suddenly in coming his brother.

"Naruto you won't believe who's in your office." Naruto sighed and left the meeting room without glancing back.

Menma was definitely right, he didn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha had the nerve to come to his company and sit in his chair. "This is a nice office Naruto I personally would replace the orange with dark blue, but that's just me."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto growled already impatient as is.

"According to my sources, Sakura is your assistant. Where is she?" Naruto inwardly grins at the fact that Sasuke thought he was going to tell where Sakura is. Menma walks in to find the two prideful men having a stare down.

"Sasuke what brings you here?" Sasuke breaks the stare down to look at the raven haired male. Menma and Sasuke were never as close as him and Naruto. They had a mutual relationship or respect for each other. Since Menma hated being around Naruto when they were younger, he barely spoke to Sasuke.

"I believe Naruto has something that's mine, I'm just here to claim it."

"Sakura-chan is not an object and doesn't belong to you." Sasuke chuckles at Naruto's sudden burst of anger.

Sasuke suddenly slaps a magazine on the desk with a sneaky smirk on his face. It was the magazine with both couples on the front. "I wonder where they got the old photo from." Menma picks up the magazine and was surprised that people were actually picking sides.

"Hold up you and Sakura use to date?" Sasuke smugly nods, he stands up from the chair wiping away invisible dust particles.

"Before I leave just a word of advice don't take the deal with Akatsuki. With a large general merchandise company under their control, they'll be the number one company in the world." It was their first time seeing Sasuke so serious ever since he set foot in Naruto's office. Sasuke leaves going off to do only God knows what and Naruto hoped it wasn't finding Sakura.

"You could have told Sasuke the truth." Naruto takes the magazine from Menma and glares a hole in the picture of Sakura and Sasuke.

"You don't know Sasuke like I do, that won't stop him it'll probably endanger Sakura and the twins."

"Are you saying that Sasuke is dangerous, even to go as far as offing your future kids?"

"I'm saying that Sasuke gets what he wants...but not this time not if I have a say in it."

...

"Ok, mom yeah everything is going great. Alright bye." Sakura ended the call with her mother who then decided to check up on her. She couldn't tell her mother the truth about what happened between her and Naruto. It was heartbreaking no matter how much she wanted to inform the older woman.

Sakura sighs and lays down on her couch looking at her baby bump. She didn't think in just 3 months she would get so big then again, she didn't plan on getting pregnant either. It was a relief that she's about to make it pass the first trimester with no miscarriages. She could never forgive herself if that did happen.

She was bored out of her mind without her job and her classes were a bit later in the day. Not to mention she read every book in her arsenal along with the school textbooks. A knock sounded on the door and she was happy that something distracted her from her thoughts. That was until she saw who was knocking.

"Hello, Sakura can I come in." Sakura slowly nods and lets Kushina in her home. "I know you're asking yourself what I'm doing here. Well, it's simple...to talk about your relationship with my son."

Sakura inwardly groans she couldn't go a day without someone in her life mentioning the blonde. She had no other choice but to listen to whatever the red-haired woman had to say since she already invited her in. Kushina takes a seat and patiently waits for Sakura to do the same.

"I know we both got off on the wrong foot and I've come to realize that you mean the world to my son whether I like it or not. I've recently... found out I'm unable... to have any more kids and I want to be there for my grandkids." To say Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. Not only did Kushina approve of her and Naruto's old relationship, but also confessed a huge secret.

"As sincere as that was it's all in vain since me and Naruto broke up." Kushina startled stands up quickly with a look of disbelief.

"Wha-why?!" Sakura cringed the last thing she wanted to do was upset the hot-headed woman.

"I kissed another guy." Kushina could only stare at the young woman who was carrying her grandchildren. She whispered something to herself that Sakura couldn't quite make out. "I'm sorry I-"

Kushina busts out laughing whether it was because she finally lost it or her situation was actually funny Sakura didn't know. "I didn't believe it at first, but damn even I'm starting to see it."

"Starting to see what?!" Sakura went from being sad to angry in less than a second that it even shocked her.

"Minato said that you remind him of me and just like you I made the same careless mistake you made." Sakura was confused very confused and conflicted. She wasn't sure if being like the weird woman was ok, but it was a step up in their relationship. "Hmm, Naruto took those words literally." Seeing Sakura's confused expression she explained.

"I always told Naruto to find someone like me and boy did he." Kushina sits back down still chuckling lightly to herself

"..." The red head face suddenly turns serious.

"Sakura do you actually love my son?"

"Of course!" Kushina's deep blue eyes stared into Sakura's own emerald orbs. It was like she was looking into her soul.

"Then why did you kiss that person?" She sighs and sits back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. How many times has she asked herself that question yet still didn't have the answer? Was it that she felt as if she owed it to him after years of passing him over? Did a part of her heart secretly belong to him? No, that was definitely way off, she just met back up with him after years of separation so whatever feeling she did have for him was for a fact gone.

"I don't know. He was always there for me when we were kids, I was his first friend. Every time I'm around him I'm happy he always knows how to make me happy. Sometimes he can be overbearing and worrisome, but Gaara is Gaara."

Kushina was shocked, but didn't let it show on her face she remembered the boy quite well. Naruto introduced Gaara to her and Minato when he came home for a break from college. He was a sweet boy taking the same classes as Naruto to someday takeover a company. "It sounds to me like a brother and sister relationship. Brothers worry for their sisters and care deeply for them and are always there every step of the way. Perhaps somewhere growing up, he fell for you, maybe he got his feelings mixed up. You never know unless you confront him."

Sakura turns her head and wipes her eyes, she didn't want her to see her crying. She felt suddenly warm and realized that Kushina was hugging her from behind. "I see a bright future for the Namikaze family."

 **X**

 **A/N: Hi I know it's been a minute since I posted a chapter, but you know how life is it often slaps you in the face... What was I talking about again?**

 **Chapter thoughts:**

 **Oh well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Gaara situation is going to be resolved soon, but another situation is coming up.**

 **Naruto and Sakura worry about each other but still aren't making any move to mend their relationship.**

 **Yes, I decided to make Tenten an instructor at the pregnancy classes. I plan to try and put every single person in Konoha 12 in this.**

 **I'm also resolving the Sakura and Kushina tension she still has a few issues with Sakura and vice versa, but they have a common goal... for Naruto to be happy.**


	19. Hospitals and Secrets

**Chapter 19: Hospitals and Secrets**

 **A/N: Summer break!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont't own Naruto.**

 **Read Review Repeat**

"Kushina I thought we had a deal." Said woman sighed drinking another glass of wine. Minato and Kushina had the Hyuga family over for dinner instead it turned into more of an argument.

"We do." Hiashi tried his hardest to keep his composure but was finding it hard with the woman's calm reactions.

Minato watched the exchange closely not once saying a word.

"Then why is your son on the front cover of magazines with someone other than Hinata?" Kushina took her time responding to his question in favor of drinking her wine.

"Naruto is a grown man I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." Hiashi glared at the red haired woman who was acting so nonchalant.

"Not only that but that pink haired girl used to date an Uchiha our business rival might I add."

Before the tension could increase anymore Minato decided to speak up, "now, now Hiashi Kushina is right your daughter is a beautiful woman but she should focus on getting Naruto to see that instead of having us push them together."

Kushina glared at her husband not at all agreeing with his so called peaceful decision. A week ago she visited the pinkette and have yet to tell Minato about it. She planned on visiting her tomorrow too and completely forgot that she had a dinner meeting with the Hyugas yet again. Dealing with Hiashi she would need a lot of wine.

"Can we just have a peaceful dinner without an arranged marriage coming up every time." As she said that the food was served and her glass was refilled with wine.

"I agree these meetings are getting tiresome." Minato said prepared to dig into his dinner but before he could the topic of their conversation walked in.

Kushina coughed at the sight of her son who she hasn't seen since the white party. "Naruto what are to doing here?" Naruto looked around the table scanning over every face.

"I need to talk to dad in private." Hiashi watched closely inwardly smirking at his luck that the boy just so happen to show up. Hiashi's eyes shift over to his eldest daughter who was blushing at the sight of the blonde.

"Naruto-san why don't you eat with us." It wasn't a question it was an order.

"No thanks, I only came to ask my father something." Hiashi scowled knowing he would have to press the boy to sit with them.

"Hmm, that's a shame I would really like to know more about your girlfriend Sakura was her name?" Naruto shoulders went tense at the mention of Sakura it's been two weeks and they still have yet to speak. Every day and minute he worried if she was with Sasuke or if she was ok.

"Sakura is...fine." Naruto turned on his heels before Hiashi could reel him into another question. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough without making a scene.

"So you have no comment on your best friend and your girlfriend dating before you came along." Naruto clenched his fist he didn't walk in his parents home just to be interrogated on his relationship. Before he could snap back on the man Kushina stood up and guided them out of the dining room followed by Minato.

"Sit." Naruto reluctantly sat down still very upset about the exchange.

"I can tell that something is bothering you and it's more then what Hiashi was saying. So I'm going to come out and say it...I know about you and Sakura breaking up." Naruto and Minato were shocked that Kushina knew something he didn't they always told each other things. "And I know the reason why Sakura told me when I went to visit her."

"Kushina you went to visit Sakura without me knowing." Kushina's blue orbs watched Naruto closely for a reaction other than shock but came up empty handed.

"I gave her advice to try and fix her friendship with Gaara but fixing her relationship with you is up to her and you. Despite her sadness, she's glowing."

"Naruto son even if I'm not sure what's going on I can sort of connect the dots. When I and you mother were having some issues we overcame them and no matter how much the world throws your way look at it as a test. A test of the strength of your relationship so will you let the world tear your new family apart or not." Naruto sat and thought for a minute before getting up with refilled determination. He was going to hear what she had to say and try to work things out.

"I have one more problem..." The couple exchange confused expression before asking what it was.

"Sasuke is still not over Sakura and has become obsessed and I feel that he could be dangerous."

"All the more reason to get to Sakura." Naruto nodded and quickly grabbed his jacket and left.

Kushina smiled and kissed Minato's cheek welling up with pride. "We have our moments but we're still amazing parents. I'm satisfied with the children I have so far and don't need anymore." Minato could see the old Kushina peeking through her shell or maybe it was all that wine she drank.

"Right. We still have guests to entertain and I can hear your stomach growling from here." Kushina slapped Minato's arm blushing in embarrassment.

X

Sakura waited patiently for Ino to get back with their food. Ever since she talked with Kushina she felt more at peace with herself. She still, of course, felt bad her being the cause of Naruto's anger and him directing it to his employees.

She rubbed her belly while staring at the tv in front of her but not really watching it. She took Kushina's words to heart and called up Gaara so they can chat. The last thing she wanted was to lose their friendship to something like that.

It was maybe too late to save her relationship but hopefully not her friendship. Hearing knocking at the door she happily got up and answered the door. Ino walked in with a bag from their favorite restaurant.

"Finally, I was starving over here." Ino stuck her tongue out childishly.

"It was a long line, by the way, I also picked you up some dango." Sakura hugged the blonde tightly for getting her favorite food in the world. Ino smiled happy that the pinkette was somewhat back to her normal self.

Ino and Sakura both sat down on the couch to start eating. Ino stifled a yawn midway in their conversation. She was exhausted having to work so hard at work. With the shareholders meeting coming soon everyone was on edge and working hard to keep their jobs.

"Ino you can go home if you're tired you don't have to stay." Ino tried to speak up but instead a yawn escaped her mouth. "Or you can crash here."

Ino sighed and nodded. "Alright but I'm helping with the dishes." Sakura stood up and was just about to walk away to put the dishes in the sink but felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

She sharply gasped as she was brought to her knees due to the pain. "Sakura! W-what's the matter?!" The pain was so bad she was unable to speak as tears leaked from her eyes. Ino tried to ease Sakura's pain but it didn't seem to be working. The good news is there's no blood so it's maybe not a miscarriage.

Ino panicked and quickly grabbed her phone to call 911 the phone rings and finally a 911 operator picks up. "911 wha-"

"My friend is pregnant and is holding her stomach most definitely feeling a lot of pain there. Send an ambulance." Ino hung up and felt a tight grip on her arm.

Through clenched teeth, Sakura spoke. "P-please don't t-tell N-Naruto."

Ino was shocked she couldn't understand why Sakura wouldn't want her to tell the blonde. It is his child after all. She was sure that if Naruto found out he was going to be steaming with anger.

"P-please I-Ino." Ino wasn't sure why she found herself complying with her request. Perhaps it was the tears streaming down Sakura's face or the evident pain on her face. Nonetheless, she nodded causing Sakura to collapse from relief.

"Sakura!"

X

Naruto called Sakura's phone at least five times in the last 4 minutes and still no answer. He was driving to her apartment but didn't want to show up unexpected.

He was getting worried since she wasn't answering her phone. He once again ran into another red light and cursed aloud. It was like the traffic lights were working against him. Sighing he throws his phone in the cup holder finally giving up on trying to call her.

X

The ambulance arrived in no time and put Sakura on a stretcher and got her in the ambulance. Ino also rode with her in the back attempting to calm the pinkette down. The man in the ambulance was being very reassuring and making sure that Sakura had enough oxygen.

Once they arrived at the hospital she was taken to a room which Ino couldn't follow. Instead, she went up to the front desk woman to request Sakura's godmother Tsunade.

"Excuse me is Tsunade Senju in?" The woman gave Ino a nasty look before Ino just snap. "Look lady the person they just wheeled in is Tsunade's godchild." Ino couldn't understand why the woman was being so difficult.

"She's in surgery right now I'll inform you when she's out." Ino sighed and sat down in the waiting room impatiently. Some time went by as she kept glancing at the doors that lead to many patients room. She really wished she stayed in the medical program with Sakura then she wouldn't feel so helpless. She looks down at her phone clock and saw that it was close to 10 o'clock.

Ino sat there praying that it wasn't a miscarriage she would never forgive herself even if she didn't do anything. "Please don't let it be a miscarriage."

"It wasn't a miscarriage at all, in fact, it's common in multiple births especially if it's your first time." Ino looked up at the one who just eased her worries. Tsunade walked up to the other blonde with a serious expression. When she heard Sakura was rushed in she quickly rushed to the room she was being held in.

"It was just round ligament pain. Basically there are two large round ligaments that run from the uterus through the groin. These ligaments support the uterus. As the uterus stretches to accommodate the growing baby, so do the ligaments. This may cause sharp or dull pain in the abdomen, hips, or groin. Shifting your position, sneezing, or coughing can trigger round ligament pain. Since the pain was too much for her we gave a small dose of morphine." Ino sighed relieved that everything was going to be ok.

"Thank you Tsunade-san I'm glad you were here. So can I see her?" Tsunade nodded but warned her to be very quiet since it's possible Sakura is resting.

Tsunade guided her to Sakura's room where the pinkette laid on the bed sleeping. Ino's eyes scan over her face then went down to her protruding stomach. She walked closer and slowly rest her hands on her belly. She was happy that the twins were going to be ok she was going to spoil them as soon as they come out. She felt that was her job as their aunts.

"Depending on how she feels in the morning we may release her tomorrow." Ino watched the rise and fall of Sakura's chest as she slept. She turned away and walked out of the room deciding to head back to Sakura's place to clean up. She didn't want to leave her best friend but it seemed that Sakura needed her rest.

Her thoughts went back to what she practically promised the pinkette back in her time of need. If she texted Naruto and told him that would more than likely bring the two back together. Then again she couldn't say whether she wanted them back together or not. Ever since Naruto and Sakura started dating they barely had time to hang out together since Sakura was always with Naruto. She knew it was silly but she was jealous of what those two had. Then again Sakura always got the guys that were in a whole other league altogether. "Leaving already?"

Ino whipped her head around to find Tsunade standing there with her arms crossed. "Yeah we left a mess back at Sakura's apartment."

"I see thank you for being there for Sakura in her time of need."

Ino grinned brightly, "always Sakura's my best friend and I know if the situation was vice versa then she would be there for me." Tsunade smiled down at the young woman happy that Sakura has a friend like that.

"Well, I don't expect Sakura to wake up anytime tonight so you're free to go." Ino nods and walks away to call a cab to drive her back to Sakura's place.

...

At about 8 o'clock in the morning, Sakura woke up feeling a dull pain in her abdomen. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital. She sighed all she remembered was the pain. She quickly throws the sheet off of her. To her luck her, protruding belly was still there. She closed her eyes and sighed out of relief. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she lost the baby.

Her hospital door opened and in comes Ino and Tsunade. "Sakura you're awake you gave us quite a scare yesterday." Sakura's face lights up as the woman she hasn't seen in a while came in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired and in a bit of pain."

"So when can I leave?" Tsunade crossed her arms and smirked.

"If you can stand up and walk out of here." Sakura cringed knowing damn well she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. "From that look you'll be here for awhile."

"What if someone helps her?" Tsunade considered it and nodded her ok."

"Great Ino let's go," Sakura said happily.

"Hmm, why don't you just ask Naruto to pick you up instead I'm sure Ino has work to get to." Sakura and Ino both freeze for different reasons. Sakura completely forgot that Tsunade didn't know that they broke up.

"We broke up..." Sakura trailed off not sure what else to say.

Tsunade gasped her shock faded and was replaced by anger. He promised her that he'd make sure she doesn't stress. "It was my fault so don't be angry with Naruto."

Ino still stood frozen in place as she remembered what she did when she got back to Sakura's place.

 **Flashback**

 **Ino opened the door to the cozy apartment which she always favored over her own. Ino started to clean up the trash on the table so when Sakura came home she wouldn't have to deal with it.**

 **Ino noticed Sakura's phone she stopped cleaning and picked up the device. She pressed the circle button and her eyes widen when she saw how many missed calls she got from Naruto. She swiped and looks at the message he sent her 10 minutes ago.**

 _ **I stopped by but you didn't answer I'm worried about you I called you...a lot anyway we need to talk ASAP it's important...**_

 **Ino knew she shouldn't be going through her best friend's phone but she was just curious. As she read that same text over and over another text popped up from the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.**

 _ **In town meet me at the place.**_

 **Ino groaned aloud her finger hovered over the delete button. She told herself she was just protecting Sakura from heartbreak. Slowly she deleted the missed calls and texts from Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **"Sakura won't find out and if she does she'll understand."**

 **Flashback end**

"Ino!" Said blonde snapped her attention to the pinkette who called her name. She was now receiving worried looks from both Tsunade and Sakura. "A little help here."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about this cute boy I met in the hospital." Ino lied through her teeth as she helped her best friend up.

Sakura rolled her eyes use to Ino's flirting antics. Sakura threw an arm over Ino's shoulder putting most of her weight on the poor blonde. "Geez Sakura lay off the ramen and dango." Ino soon felt the fierce glare from Sakura on the side of her face.

"Just get me out of here pig!" Ino chuckled feeling less guilty about not telling Sakura about the messages.

"Alright let's go."

 **X**

 **I rewrote that hospital scene like five times because it just wasn't satisfying. The first write of the hospital scene had Nar** **uto and Ino both there but I decided I didn't want them to see each other just yet. Don't worry nothing life threatening with Sakura I just needed something to get Tsunade back in the story and find out about their break up. Posted this on Father's Day with baren't any Minato and Naruto/Menma interaction I'm so horrible T^T**

 **Anywho sneaky Ino just wants to protect Sakura but is she really?**


	20. Conflicted

**Chapter 20: Conflicted**

 **A/N:** **July 7 since I posted the first chapter up here on this website and now I'm 20 chapters in. I have no idea when I'm ending this story or what I'm going to do after I'm finished with this story. I may do one more Narusaku story then put that chapter behind me. Who knows. But for now, let's begin this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont't own Naruto.**

 **Read Review Repeat**

Sakura sat alone in her apartment looking through her social media. She could sense something was wrong with Ino when she left to go to work. Perhaps it was the promise she practically made Ino do.

She knew it was crazy to ask for such a thing but she needed a break from him and two weeks wasn't long enough. On the bright side, the pain was only faintly there now. She had to practically kick Ino out of her apartment in order to get her to work.

Once done scrolling through her feed she decided to watch some cartoons. It's been a while since she got the chance to just sit back and feel like a child again. She hoped that Ino was doing fine at work dealing with Naruto's anger.

...

Ino as soon as she walked into the building was told by the front desk woman to report to Naruto. She nervously entered the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. She wondered what it could possibly be that he wanted from her. Maybe to fire her. Her nervousness grew more and more as each second went by getting to his office.

She reluctantly knocked on his office door and waited for him to answer. "Enter."

She sighed one more time before entering she was hoping to stay with Sakura and not come to work. Unfortunately, Sakura was very stubborn and wanted her to come in. "Uh, you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Mhmm." She waited for him to say something but he didn't he just continued looking over documents. She cleared her throat to grab his attention which somewhat worked. Since he shot her a side glance before going back to his documents.

"I went to Sakura's apartment last night but she wasn't there where was she?" His cerulean eyes met her own light blue eyes looking for something in them.

"Uh, m-me and S-Sakura went out with a-a fr-friend." She couldn't tell him the truth she promised Sakura she wouldn't tell him.

"So then what's the reason why she couldn't answer her phone?" She looked through her mind quickly for an excuse. His scrutinizing glare was making her sweat bullets.

"You s-see we d-decided to not worry about p-phones instead just have f-f-fun." She nervously smiled after she told him her lie. Hopefully, he would overlook the stuttering she just did.

"Oh, really would you put your job on the line with that true story." Ino panicked internally she didn't want to lose her job all because of a lie. So what did she do she told the truth.

"WE WERE AT THE HOSPITAL!" She slapped both of her hands over her mouth as if she said something forbidden.

"And?" Naruto growled angrily waiting for her to finish as he stood up slowly from his chair.

"She was in so much pain all of a sudden so I called the ambulance but don't worry everything is fine. It was just round ligament pain happens in a lot of pregnancy mostly multiples. The babies are fine and so is Sakura she's back at her apartment relaxing." She sighed relieved that Naruto's angered look softened but didn't completely go away.

"Why did you lie then." Ino shrugged she wasn't going to rat Sakura out they already weren't on good terms. "I should go see her."

"I don't know about that after that scare last night she really doesn't need any more stress." Naruto didn't pay her any mind but he did hear her.

"And what do you suggest I do sit here and worry myself to death or go and see her myself?" Ino bit her lip was Sakura even ready to see the blonde maybe she should go with Naruto just in case.

"Everyone seems to have seen her except for me and I think I'm ready to stop being angry and hear her out." Ino sighed softly she could see in his eyes the amount of love he holds for Sakura. She decided she wouldn't go and would give the couple some space.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office but not before hearing Ino give him a good luck. He would smooth things over with Sakura.

X

Sakura was talking on the phone with her new friend Tenten about not being able to attend the class for the week. "I know Tenten I'm going to miss you too." Sakura chuckled at something Tenten said she heard a knock and said goodbye to Tenten before slowly getting up from the couch.

For Ino's sake, it better not be her or she would personally escort the blonde back to work. Opening the door she was greeted by a red haired. "G-Gaara."

She knew he was coming anytime now but it was still a surprise to see him. "C-come in."

"I got your text are you sure you're alright?" Sakura nodded to prove it further she attempted to flex her muscles. The usually stoic Gaara chuckle before helping Sakura to the couch.

"How are things going?" She thought for a moment about all the things that has happened since she last saw him.

"Fine somewhat peaceful."

"And Naruto?" He pushed.

"We...broke up." She said quietly. He didn't mean to make her sad he was just curious. That's when the guilt settled in.

"I'm sorry." She was silent for a moment studying his features closely. She wanted to say that it was alright and she forgave him but did she really? No, not until he answered her question.

"Gaara h-how do y-you f-feel about me?" Part of her wanted to still be completely oblivious to his feelings but another part of her wanted to bury the hatchet. He looked up at her completely stunned as if she asked him to jump off a 30 feet tall building.

"Why do you want to know?" She shrugged hell if she knew she was just following her heart. Still, she waited for him to gather his thoughts and tell her.

"I can't I already caused enough trouble as is." Sakura sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder catching his attention.

"Please." That one word was all it took for him to tell her everything.

"How do I feel about you? Well every time I'm around you, my heart rate speeds up," he cleared his throat never before had he ever confessed his feelings for someone. "You make me nervous but at the same time happy." She made the rich and famous Gaara Sabaku nervous. That was a surprising feat itself.

"Every time you touch me I can practically feel the searing heat from you through my clothes." She was beginning to think that Gaara wasn't confused about his feelings. "Most of all I want to protect you from this cruel world."

Sakura stood up she wanted to start pacing but she just got out of the hospital. The last thing she wanted was to go right back for the same reason. Finally, after scrambling through her thoughts she came to a conclusion. "Gaara-"

"I know you don't feel the same Sakura trust me I've known for years. Telling you how I felt could help me finally move on. I guess all I needed was some closure so thank you Sakura." Sakura blinked she wasn't expecting him to say that especially after confessing his feelings.

On the other hand, Gaara lied right to her face. Confessing didn't really help it only made things worst but for her sake, he would try to forget his feelings for her. She was obviously never going to return them he could tell she was already in love with Naruto. And to some degree, he was ok with that he would protect her. As long as she's happy he's happy.

Just as she opened her mouth to respond her doorbell rang. Since she was already standing she went to answer it. Imagine her surprise when she found Naruto standing in front of her with flowers and a small smile. "W-what are you doing here Naruto?"

The last thing she wanted was him standing before her with Gaara in her apartment. "I heard what happened to you last night and wanted to see you. I uh also picked these up for you." An adorable pink blush spread across his cheeks as he held out the flowers to her. She stared in awe at his shy expression never before seeing the confident and proud man like that. Another thought entered her mind, how did Naruto know about last night? Then it came to her that Ino was more than likely the one who told him. She would get the blonde later for telling him.

"T-thank you." she took the flowers and was going to say bye until he caught a glimpse inside her apartment.

"Gaara?!" He barged in once he noticed the red head sitting on the couch. He looked a bit too comfortable for his sake. "Sakura why is he here?"

"Naruto please calm down we're working some things out." He didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. They were only broken up for at least 3 weeks and already she moved on to the guy she cheated on him with.

"Naruto." Sakura looked at Gaara surprised. Naruto was standing there ready to punch his lights out and all he could say was his name!

"So you're here to sweep Sakura off her feet?" He growled angrily clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I believe Sakura called me." Naruto turned his raging blue orbs to her for confirmation. She nodded but not before grabbing a hold of his arm to make sure he stayed where he stood. "Don't worry Naruto Sakura is fully devoted to you. The whole kiss was my fault entirely despite anything Sakura told you. I'm willing to let Sakura go only if I know you'll protect her and your two kids."

Naruto's anger faded and was soon filled with determination. "With my life, I'll protect my family." Sakura eyes widened at his words. They soon watered as she stared up at him.

"N-Naruto y-you really m-mean that?" He grinned and pulled her into his arms where he felt she belonged. He missed her so much that he lost sleep due to her side of his bed being empty.

"Of course, Sakura-chan never doubt my feelings for you and our children." He squeezed her tighter to his body well as tight as her baby bump would allow.

"Well I must go Temari wouldn't be happy if I stayed away too long." Sakura broke away from their embrace much to Naruto's displeasure. She walked up to Gaara and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Gaara for always being there for me call me sometimes I'm almost always available." They both chuckled knowing the pregnant woman wasn't going to be a busy person while pregnant.

"Same to you Sakura well I'm off." The two separated and exchanged one last goodbye.

"Gaara..." Gaara turned his attention to the now serious blonde. "The merge is still on I made a promise to you and I plan to keep it. See you later old friend." They both smiled and shook hands and Gaara was finally off.

Sakura closed the door that her childhood friend left through. She was now left alone with her still ex-boyfriend who hoped to change that right then. Naruto pulled her by the hand towards the couch. He sat down first and instructed Sakura to sit on his lap. She followed his instructions easily without putting up a fight.

Sakura laid her head on his chest under his chin while Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you," Naruto said caressing her baby bump. "And you two." She blushed when she realized he was also talking about the babies.

"They missed you too." Naruto raised an eyebrow shooting her a questioning look.

"And what about you." All Sakura did was shrug causing his right eye to twitch slightly. He thought she was serious for a moment until she started grinning.

"Of course, I missed you, Baka." Naruto pecked her forehead as he held her lovingly.

"My mom was right you're glowing."

"Y-you know she came by?" All he did was nod to her question.

"I went to go get some advice on...us and she told me she came by. H-how did it go?" She shook her head to shake off her surprise.

"It was actually good she made me feel better." Sakura's happy thoughts halted as she thought about their brief meeting two weeks ago.

"Naruto...I'm still unsure about us." Naruto completely understood, when she first told him while quitting he didn't but now he does.

"So you still want to be on a break?" Sakura covered her face with her hands. She didn't know what she wanted, on one hand, she wanted nothing more than to be with him but on the other hand she still didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry I've been selfish what do you want?" He shifted his position eyeing her stomach.

"You already know what I want Sakura-chan." He smiled down at her brightly.

Suddenly she got off his lap and was now pacing back and forth. "How can you just forgive me just like that? I. Cheated."

"I know and I forgive you it was just a kiss nothing too drastic besides Gaara said it was all his fault." Sakura huffed before running her hands through her pink hair.

"You forgive me so easily yet I can't forgive myself." Her eyes watered and she turned away from him so he couldn't see her cry.

"You're making this harder than it really is." He said to her earning him a fierce glare from the hormonal pinkette. "Look just take all the time you need either way I'll still be here for you. I have to get back to work." Naruto got up and started smoothing his clothes.

He gently kissed Sakura on the lips which he hasn't done in quite a while. Before leaving he had one more thing to say to her and from his facial expression it wasn't good. "Stay away from Sasuke he's in town and I can tell he's dangerous. Promise me you'll stay away from him." She could only nod in surprise at how desperate he sounded.

"I'll check on you from time to time and let me know when your next appointment is. I'll be there." Naruto gave her one last goodbye kiss and left to head back to work.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself aloud. She knew Naruto was right and was making things way more complicated. she had doubts about their relationship like, was he only with her because of her pregnancy? Would he have called it quits?

She needed advice but from someone who didn't know Naruto personally. She had just the person too.

 **x**

 **A/N: Lately I haven't really felt motivated which is why this chapter is so short, but at least I solved a few problems. Don't mind Sakura she's just having a confused moment but I have faith she'll get her thoughts right. Hopefully before Sasuke comes along.**


	21. Another proposal

**Chapter 21: Another Proposal**

 **A/N: Yes I'm back and what a great way to say sorry then to finally make Sasuke a main character in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Read Review Repeat**

"I've called you here for some advice." Sakura sits across from her new friend Tenten. It was later in the day since she had that chat with Naruto and Tenten just got off.

"Okkk but why does this sound like an intervention?" Tenten jokingly questions.

Sakura grabs her hair and groans, "I don't know."

Tenten stops her before the pinkette could pull any more strands of her hair out. Whatever was bothering her must be really serious for the poor girl to be stressing like this. "Ok, Sakura start from the beginning."

"I didn't tell you everything that day when we first met," she confesses. "At the time Naruto and I were broken up because I cheated on him by kissing someone else for a second." She stops to see Tenten's reaction and luckily she gives nothing away.

"Earlier today he came by after 3 weeks forgiving me but the only problem is I can't forgive myself. Please help me."

"Sakura take a deep breath and listen to me." She takes Sakura's hand gently and holds it before she could do anything with them.

"Turn down the volume of your negative inner voice and create a nurturing inner voice to take it's place. When you make a mistake, forgive yourself, learn from it, and move on instead of obsessing about it. Equally important, don't allow anyone else to dwell on your mistakes or shortcomings or to expect perfection from you." Sakura eyes widen she wasn't expecting such wise words from the bun-wearing girl.

"Tha-thanks Tenten those were some wise words." Her only reply was a bright smile directed towards Sakura.

"It's nothing we're friends now and friends help each other out. I want to see you happy with Naruto and your twins." The two girls hug feeling a strong friendship forming.

"So when do I tell him that I forgive myself now?"

"A week just to make him sweat a little." Sakura chuckles at Tenten's joke as someone suddenly knocks on the door.

"I'll get it you're still not 100 percent yet so sit and relax." Sakura didn't even have a choice since the brunette was already at the door opening it.

As soon as Tenten opens the door her heart dropped and she was internally panicking. She, Tenten was standing in front of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. She was fangirling just a little bit ok maybe a lot. "Sa-Sasuke Uchiha?" She had to hold in a squeal as the dark and mysterious man stood before her.

With Sakura, she heard the name loud and clear and hopes to God Tenten don't let him in. She hasn't seen the Uchiha in years and she was finally starting to get a hold of life. From what Naruto warned her just earlier that day she wanted to heed that warning.

Sakura quickly gets up and goes to put a larger sweater on while Tenten chatted to him.

"Wh-what brings you here?" Sasuke just stares at her with his emotionless onyx eyes.

"Sakura, this is her residents I need to speak to her." Tenten glances back to find the couch they just occupied empty. She wonders if she should let someone's ex in their house. She could already tell that the Uchiha was getting pretty impatient.

"Uh um could you wait here?" He gave her a look that said _no I won't so let me in or I'll force myself in._

"O-ok come in and sit I'll fetch Sakura." She closes the door behind him and runs quickly to where she suspected Sakura's room to be.

"Sakura y-you have a g-guest." Sakura turns around with a much larger sweater on then she had on earlier.

"What do you think will this hide my baby bump?" Tenten dumbly nods she had to admit that Sakura looks super cute with the oversized sweater stopping at her calfs.

"Why don't you want him to know about you know what?" Sakura sighs and starts brushing her hair down.

"To avoid questions and drama hopefully after this I'll never see him again." With that Sakura sets the brush down and walks out of the room to greet her unwanted guest.

"Sasuke-kun." She had to admit he looks good even after all those years apart.

Sasuke stares at her before letting his eyes wander up and down her body. "W-what are you doing here?" He could tell something was off about her but what?

x

Ino was worried when she read the text from Sakura. She couldn't believe the Uchiha managed to find her after all these years. She wasn't sure what to do but as long as Tenten was there with them then she's somewhat safe.

A part of her wanted to tell Naruto but then that would lead to more problems. That's when she got the idea to tell her boss's counterpart.

She got up quickly asking around if they've seen Menma anywhere.

She finally found him flirting with one of her co-workers in marketing. Sighing she grabbed the twin by his ear and pulled him away. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the fuck Yamanaka?"

"I need your help and it involves Sakura." Menma opened his mouth to speak but was rudely shut down. "Don't speak listen. Sasuke at this moment is at Sakura's apartment I need you to go down there and I don't know interrupt. Think of something just get him away from Sakura. Also, don't tell Naruto I'm not sure what he'll do."

"..." Menma was dumbstruck he just barely got everything she just told him but was still trying to process it all.

"Come on Menma catch up use that small brain of yours." He growled angrily at the blonde who just plainly waved him off.

"Fine, I'll do it but only for Sakura, not you." He stormed away leaving behind a satisfied girl.

 _"Hold on Sakura help is on the way."_

x

A woman with purplish hair stands in front of her father who was glaring at her with disappointment. He was losing the support he needed most.

"Hinata." The young woman looks up nervously as her father.

"Y-yes Oto-san?"

"Do you have a plan to win over Naruto?" She shacks her head disappointing her father even more. She wasn't the type of person to come up with devious plans that was her father and little sister's forte.

"I'm sorry Oto-san I let you down." It wasn't like it was the first time she did it. That's all it seemed she's able to do nowadays maybe even all her life.

"I'm starting to think maybe Hanabi is a much better contender than you." A look of horror crosses her face as her father said those words.

"P-please I'll try harder just give me another chance I beg of you Oto-san" a grin crept on his face. It was at that moment Hinata knew she used the wrong choice of words.

"Very well all you have to do is follow everything I say and everything is all yours." She bows silently giving him her answer. "Good."

x

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? She asked again this time with more confidence in her tone.

"I came to chat since you didn't seem to get my text." She stares at him with her eyes full of confusion. She never got a text from him ever since she told him about Naruto.

"Talk about what exactly." Sasuke gets up from the couch and slowly walks over towards her. She tells herself not to back down but her body was fixing her to back up until her back hit the wall.

Suddenly his hand grabs her chin examining her thoroughly. "You look different."

She smacks his hand away. "It has been years since we last saw each other. What do you expect?" Sasuke narrows his eyes dangerously quietly wondering where she got her balls from. "Now can you kindly step out of my personal space and we'll have a calm adult conversation." He finds himself stepping back out of her personal space. She was definitely different from the Sakura he use to date and it excites him.

"I came to invite you to a special dinner." Sakura couldn't reply for a moment or two his words slowly sinking in. She hoped he wasn't asking her out even though at the moment she's single but he doesn't need to know that.

"What are you saying Sasuke-kun?" He sighs and gently strokes her hair before caressing her cheek.

"I want you to meet my family formally." She and Tenten were both in shock at the sudden news she received. She never met his family before and that seemed like an intimate step in their nonexistent relationship.

"Sasuke-kun you have to understand that I'm not yours anymore so why would I meet your parents?" Slowly he lifts her face up to look him in the eyes.

"What about as friends?" She scoffs Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to have friends he had acquaintances and fuck buddies. "I'm serious."

"You're always serious but I'll have to turn down your offer," Sasuke smirks she could practically see the gears in his head working.

"Do you really want to upset one of the richest families in Konoha?" Hell, she was already on the Hyugas bad side might as well add the Uchihas to that list.

"You won't be the first and you damn sure won't be the last." She once again swats his hand away from her and walks over to where Tenten was standing.

He felt an unfamiliar chill run up his spine when she spoke those words to him. He saw a fire in her eyes that he never saw before and it attracted him like a moth to light. For the first time in years, he feels excitement. He knew the pinkette was special ever since he first laid eyes on her.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke Uchiha sat in a cafe with his so called friends Suigetsu and Jugo. He hated traveling to Suna without even trying he would always go back to Konoha a few shades darker. Unfortunately, he had no choice his parents sent him off to Suna for the summer to take in a new scene._

 _He's been there for a week and hated every second of it. Don't get him started on the amount of sweating he was doing. Sighing Sasuke observed the cafe. He had to admit the only good thing about it was the waitresses dressed as maids._

 _His attention snapped back to his friends who were now giving their order to their waitress. He immediately noticed the soft pink hair tied back in a ponytail. For a girl living in Suna, she was rather pale._

 _"Sir?" He gives her a questioning look silently asking her what she wants._

 _"What would you like?"_

 _"Your name." He heard Suigetsu snicker and Jugo sigh. It wasn't like he flirted with every woman he met he was actually interested and wasn't thinking about a quick fuck._

 _"Oh uh Sakura Haruno." She tried to hide it but he could see it quite clearly on her cheeks. She was blushing._

 _"Hn it suits you. I would like just a lemonade Sa-ku-ra." She nods and quickly flees the table._

 _"Poor girl she had no hope of escaping." Suigetsu goes back to texting one of his many girlfriends. What they saw in Suigetsu Sasuke had no clue and neither did Jugo._

 _"Who's idea was it to come to this girly place?" Suigetsu mumbles his eyes now wandering around the place._

 _"Jugo." Finally, the cute maid/waitress came back carrying their food and drinks. She was blushing and smiling at them but her eyes never left Sasuke's._

 _"H-here you guys go." She sets everything down and was about to leave until she felt a hand go around her wrist stopping her from leaving._

 _"What time do you get off?"_

 _"E-eight w-why?" Sasuke flashes her his signature smirk damn near causing Sakura and any other female who's watching to faint._

 _"You'll have to wait and see."_

 _Flashback end_

"Do you have any lemonade?" Sakura pauses in her step she remembered the significance of the beverage. It was fresh in her mind like it was just yesterday when it was actually 6 years ago.

"Tenten could you give us some privacy I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette was hesitant to leave when things were just getting good. It was better than those annoying soap operas on tv.

"Are you sure Sakura? I'm not comf-"

"I'll be fine stop worrying Tenten." Tenten had no other choice but to oblige it wasn't her home.

"Alright Sakura text me later and it was nice meeting you Uchiha-san." He nods and watches as she leaves. Once the door shut a heavy silence settled over the two.

"Now listen to me and listen to me closely. I'm not eating with your family I'm not going to be your friend and I'm damn sure not going to be your girlfriend." He was internally grinning as the fire in her eyes grew and grew.

"I get it so I just have one more question." Sakura rolls her eyes while mentally preparing herself for his "question".

"What is it?"

"W-what are you doing Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha was standing before her on one knee with a violet box in one hand while the hand slowly opened it.

"Sakura will you marry me?"

 **X**

 **Lmao Sasuke is proposing despite barely knowing the new Sakura. This is really going to mess Naruto up when he hears about this. Next chapter will have more flashbacks. All I hope is that Sasuke was at least a bit in character.**


	22. Crazy in love

**Chapter 22: Crazy In Love**

 **A/N: Hi...it's been a minute hehe...**

 **Read Review Repeat**

"Will you marry me?"

The closest word to describe how Sakura was feeling would probably be speechless. Her ex was on one of his knees with a ring in his hand proposing to her. She couldn't help but notice the ring was much bigger than the one Naruto offered her. Perhaps he thought maybe that would convince her to accept his proposal.

She looked back and forth from the ring to his obsidian orbs staring back up at her. Was she dreaming because she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her very eyes?

"Sakura?" For probably the first time in his life, he was waiting patiently for an answer. "I remembered you saying how much you looked forward to getting married. So I'm making your dreams come true."

 _Flashback_

 _It was a gorgeous day outside so the two decided to take a walk in the park. Hand and hand they watched as kids played around and ducks swam in the pond. "Sasuke-kun do you ever see yourself married in the future with maybe some kids."_

 _If he was being honest he didn't but already knew it was a requirement of the Uchiha family. "Why are you asking?" He looked down at her skeptically wondering her reason for asking such a thing._

 _"It's just one of the few dreams of mine. Well, do you?" Sasuke stared into her eyes thinking about his answer._

 _"No, but maybe in the future, I'll start thinking about it." He shot her his signature smirk making her cheeks flush._

 _"R-right."_

 _Flashback end_

She reached out gently and closed the ring box much to the surprise of Sasuke. She gestured for him to stand up and took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else." She was sure he knew that yet he still tried she had to admire his devotion. It felt like she was saying goodbye to a certain part of her life she was leaving behind.

She entangled their fingers as she looked at their linked hands sadly. "Truth is it would have never even worked out if I accepted right now." Sakura moved his hand to her stomach to show him why it wouldn't have worked out.

"You-you're preg-" sudden knocking at her door interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Sakura it's me Menma open up!" The knocking continued annoying both of them to no end. Sakura let his hand drop and opened the door for the older twin.

She was relieved to see the raven haired man especially after revealing her secret to the Uchiha. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" The Uchiha straightened his posture bringing back his air of self-confidence.

"It doesn't involve you, in fact, I was just leaving." He turned to leave shooting one final glance back at her. But something seemed a bit off about it like he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. She flinched when his eyes sparked red and he left. She couldn't believe what she just saw or was it her mind playing tricks on her?

"Are you ok?" Sakura didn't say a word she just walked up to the twin and hugged him tightly. Least to say Menma was surprised especially when he felt tears soak his long sleeve shirt. "Sakura..?"

He could hear muffled sobs and sniffs as he wrapped his arms around the woman. "I-I don't know what to do Menma."

Now Menma wasn't an emotional person (that's his brother's job) but when a woman you're quite fond of is crying in your arms you tend to get just a bit emotional. He didn't know what to do either she's his only female friend, not a fuck buddy but an actual friend. He was inexperienced when it came to comforting females.

"Do you want me to call Naruto?" She didn't reply back for a moment worrying him even more.

"Just hold me please." That's exactly what he did for only god knows how long. Sakura blamed all the tears on her rampant hormones from being pregnant but she knew it had nothing to do with her pregnancy

.x.

Sasuke meanwhile was in his car driving to his hotel room where he trashed it completely in his anger. How could he let this happen? She was supposed to be his not anyone else's.

He growled and punched the mirror in his room. He hated his former best friend with his entire being and would not rest until he had Sakura.

Sasuke searched through his suitcases looking for something to calm him down. Finally, he found it the new product that Orochimaru himself created that wasn't even on the black market yet. Locked up tightly was a syringe with some kind of black substance in it. He stuck it in his arm until all of it was gone. He felt...he felt...perfect.

Sasuke got up off the floor and took out his phone. He wouldn't have his future wife carrying another man's child that's a no no. He made a special call to a very talented man he knew could get the job done and once it was done he would move onto his next target Namikaze Naruto.

The phone rang a few times until finally, someone picked up. "Hello?" The mysterious person said gruffly on the other line.

"This is Sasuke I have a special and possibly challenging mission for you."

"What is it?" Sasuke knew this man long enough to know when he was feeling excited but trying to hide it.

"My fiancé is pregnant with another man's child I want that child dead before it comes out but I want my fiancé alive got it?" The man on the other end nodded before realizing he couldn't see it.

"Yes, sir." Without anything else to say Sasuke hung up with a cocky and devious grin on his pale but attractive face.

Maybe it was the drug but he was feeling like he could do anything he wanted. Oh, wait he can. Sasuke laughed manically to himself.

.x.

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that day. Ever since he left Sakura's place the other day he couldn't get their conversation out of his head. She needed time to forgive herself. What does that even mean?

He looked down at the clock on his desk and wondered where Menma was. His twin usually comes in to bother him before leaving work. Naruto pressed a button on his office phone that allowed him to talk with Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika have you seen Menma?"

"He's been gone the whole day so I'm not sure last time I saw him he was chatting with Ino."

"Can you send Ino up here for me." He heard Shika grumble under his breath saying something about getting a new assistant. Nonetheless, he did it. A few minutes later Ino was knocking on his office door.

"Come in." Ino nervously came in with a tiny smile on her face. She hoped that Menma didn't rat her out or he was going to be in a world of pain.

"Y-yes boss?"

"Do you know where my brother is I was told that the last place he was was with you?" She smiled thinking up a quick lie that was somewhat true.

"I actually asked Menma to check up on Sakura for a little while since I was too busy with work to check." Naruto's hard look softened at the mention of Sakura's name.

"How is she?"

"I'm not sure I haven't been to her place since you seen her but we talked this morning and she sounded fine." Naruto nodded and dismissed her. Should I go over there too?

Naruto once again sighed and looked down at his paperwork. Ever since the date for the shares meeting things has been chaotic. He just wanted to get his work or his relationship back on track. He made up his mind to check on her once he left the office but from the size of his stack of paperwork, he was going to be a little late.

He would also bring some dinner and maybe finish his paperwork at her place. Just as he was about to start on his work again a knock interrupted him. "Enter."

"N-Naruto-kun." He had to bite his tongue hard to not release a loud groan. This was not what he needed right now.

"Hey Hinata what brings you here?" He was aware that his parents were no longer trying to force him into a relationship with the woman. He was curious as to why the shy Hyuga was standing before him.

"I-I need your help!" Hinata sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"With what exactly?" Hinata felt her eyes water as she took a deep breath in. She was going to tell Naruto everything about what's going on.

"M-my father told me that-that if I don't win your heart he-he will kill me. Please, I need your help." Naruto looked surprised his blue orbs flitting back and forth from her two eyes. He couldn't believe what she was saying about her own father. Would he actually kill her? He was questioning to himself.

"Hinata what do you want me to do?" She didn't have to spell it out to him, did she?

"Pretend to be in a relationship with me." He stared at her with what looked like disgust and hate in his eyes.

"What you know I'm with Sakura that would crush her." He wasn't actually but for the sake of his possibly future relationship with the woman he wouldn't do such a thing. Hinata looked down ashamed and sad. Did her life mean nothing to him?

"Hinata please leave."

"But Naruto-kun-

"Leave!" He said angrily. He couldn't even look her in her eyes to tell her to. Hinata respected his wishes and stood up to go but not before saying one more thing.

"Gomenaisai."

...

Sakura woke up to heavy knocking on her apartment door. She looked at her phone and saw the time was about 8 at night. She groaned when the knocking persisted.

She remembered now that she cried herself to sleep in Menma's arms. She looked down at her human pillow who was also sleeping soundly. He didn't move an inch when the knocking got even more persistent. She sweatdropped and left his warm embrace to get the door.

Tiredly she yawned while opening the door. In a flash, her mouth was assaulted by someone else's. Her eyes were as wide as saucers from the sudden intrusion in her mouth. Sakura pulled away quickly causing her to fall on her bottom.

"N-Naruto! Kami I thought you were-" she shut up as her mind caught up with her mouth. She almost revealed who she thought he was.

"Gomen Sakura-chan it's just been a hard day and I've missed you so much." He helped up the pregnant woman with ease.

"It's ok Naruto you just scared me a bit," Sakura said while rubbing her sore bottom.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Her eyes widened and without permission shifted to Menma who was finally waking up. Naruto followed her gaze and glared dangerously at his twin brother.

"We sort of fell asleep on the couch." Sakura nervously laughed and took Naruto's hand to lead him inside. She shut the door behind him and finally noticed the bag in his hand. "What's that?"

Naruto shifted his attention from his stretching brother to his Sakura-chan. "I thought that you may be hungry so I brought us some food to eat together." He grinned down at the pinkette who's only reply was to stare at him.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until he mentioned food. One minute it was in his hand the next it was in hers. She set the bag down on the counter and pulled out bowls of Ichiraku ramen. She drooled at the different kinds of ramen. Usually, she wasn't a huge fan of ramen but her cravings for the stuff was off the charts. Menma and Naruto both watched in astonishment as she slurped down two bowls of the extra large Miso ramen without a problem.

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen the largest bowls of ramen disappear," Menma muttered watching as she drunk the broth with no problem. "Those are definitely your kids in there," Menma said. On the other hand, Naruto couldn't be any happier he finally had some competition in a 'who can eat ramen faster competition'.

Once she was done she looked at Naruto wondering if he had more on him. "You're still hungry!?" Sakura blushed muttering something about not eating the whole day.

"Well we also have to eat so maybe we can order?" Menma suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement and called up Ichiraku for delivery.

Sakura sat down on the couch and stretched out on it. Menma took the recliner to give the pinkette some room. "Sakura are you going to tell him?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for Naruto to hear.

She groaned that being the last thing on her mind. "Sasuke is dangerous and I know for a fact that he won't forgive you if he hears it from someone else." Naruto was always forgiving but she has made one to many mistakes to expect forgiveness now.

"Ok, I'll tell him." At that exact moment, Naruto got off the phone after ordering a lot of ramen for the three of them.

"Tell me what?" Sakura's body froze from his sudden intrusion in their private conversation.

"Naruto sit Sakura has something important to tell you." Naruto looked at Sakura with fear in his eyes he could think of a million bad things and all of them were horrifying. He lifted her feet and sat down. He stared into her green orbs while unconsciously rubbing her feet that were sitting on his lap.

"I-uh-I s-s-" Menma watched her struggle to find the right words and say so he decided to hurry it up.

"Sasuke came by here today. Before I arrived you won't believe what that teme did?" Naruto's worry faded and was replaced with rage that only got worse when he asked what.

"He proposed to her." The silence was deafening and they could practically feel the rage come off him.

 **"What?"**

...


	23. Decisions

**Chapter 23: Decisions**

 **A/N: I'm hoping I can finish this story soon but by the way things are going this story is at least going to 40 or 35 chapters.**

 **Read Review Repeat**

"He did what?" Naruto growled glaring at Sakura but she knew his anger wasn't really directed at her yet. "Sakura is he telling the truth."

She sighed but nonetheless truthfully nodded her head. "Yes he's telling the truth I'm just as surprised as you."

"Well, what did you tell him?" Naruto asked almost scared to hear her response. He was on edge and this new development plus his multiple problems outside of their relationship were starting to get to him.

"The truth."

"What does that even mean!?" Naruto huffed in aggravation. He hated when she wouldn't answer his questions with a straight answer. She always had to be mysterious and keep him on edge.

"It means he knows about the babies," Menma added helpfully while glaring at a sheepish Sakura for stalling the inevitable.

"Oh great now he knows you're expecting." Naruto stood suddenly and started pacing back and forth.

"Naruto...I-I'm sorry." She looked down in shame. At the time she didn't think it was a big deal and that would get Sasuke to move on. "I was helping him move on from me if it helps I also told him that I loved someone else." She turned away from his deep stare with a blush on her face.

"Look, everyone here is stressed exhausted and worried but going at each other's throats aren't going to help anyone. Sasuke is dangerous especially since he's in the shady side of business with Orochimaru so I think we need to take some precautions to make sure both of you are safe." Menma looked at both of them in the eyes.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Sakura asked with worry in her voice. From the intense look Menma was giving her he couldn't be a good person.

"A snake who I hope you never meet in your life," Menma answered his whole body tensed with fear she assumed.

"O-ok what precautions should we take?" She looked back and forth at the twins waiting for one of them to say something.

"You're moving in with me," Naruto said with a finality. Sakura stood up suddenly and was about to strongly argue against that precaution.

"I agree," Menma said knowing his brother will hire bodyguards to watch his home and protect Sakura with their life.

"B-but I don't want to I love this place." She's had the same apartment ever since she moved to Konoha with Ino. She couldn't just leave it behind and move in.

"Dammit, Sakura for once think about someone other than yourself!" Naruto yelled causing her to step back in shock. Menma lifted an eyebrow just as surprised by the blonde's sudden outburst.

He noticed the pinkette's emerald orbs slowly water. Naruto also noticed and regretted his words as soon as he said them. "I'm sorry I'm just frustrated is all I didn't mean that Sakura-chan." Menma decided to give the couple some privacy so he went into the kitchen.

"You wouldn't have said that if a part of you didn't believe that." He looked down at her his blue eyes slightly saddened and regretful.

He pulled her into his arms embracing her as close as her baby bump would allow. "It's just I want you to start thinking about your safety and our kid's safety. I'll be able to protect you and them much more easily. I just want you to consider it." Sakura saw the logic in his words and knew that she was being selfish. "You're right...I'll move in with you." Finally, after a rollercoaster of emotions, he was able to finally convince her to move in.

"Does that also mean that you forgive yourself?" Sakura chuckled into his shirt and nodded her head yes. Naruto grinned and spun her around one good time before smashing his lips into her own. He poured all his emotions for her into the kiss that left her out of breath.

"As touching as that was food is here." Sakura blushed and followed the twins into the kitchen to eat.

...

Sakura kissed the blonde tenderly as he slept in her bed. She was happy that everything was going okay between them and just Sasuke was their only major problem to worry about. She silently wondered if he would ever propose to her again especially after what she did it was going to be difficult to get another proposal out of him but she didn't mind the challenge.

It was the middle of the night and she was wide awake with her thoughts. She sat up against the head of the bed and looked out into the darkness of the room. She was thankful that Naruto and Menma decided to stay the night. It seemed that this Orochimaru guy was scary not only to her but them too.

She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it soothingly. She almost put them in danger because she was scared. Scared to take that big step in their relationship. She wasn't usually so careless but she was glad that Naruto basically told her to stop being selfish.

She looked outside the window her only source of light in the dark suffocating room. The sound of the busy traffic even late at night couldn't be heard but she had a pretty good feeling about how it sounded like.

Sakura silently sighed and looked down at the other body in her queen size bed. She felt terrible for worrying the blonde every second of the day and wished there was someway she could placate his worries.

"You're too good for me." Her gaze full of love turned back to the window with sadness.

Her gaze was immediately brought back down to the supposedly still asleep blonde when she felt another hand on her growing belly. "Sakura-chan...what are you talking about you're way too good for me." He sleepily grinned up at her through half-lidded eyes that spoke a thousand words of love.

"Baka, how long were you awake?"

"I was jolted back to life by the lips of my beloved." He kissed her hand lovingly making Sakura burst out in laughter.

"Oh really the kiss of life," Naruto smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They sat in comfortable silence that neither was too eager to break.

"How's school going?"

"Fine. I'm so close to being done but not before...I get bigger." Naruto stopped caressing her stomach noticing how sad she sounded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily it's just the attention I'll be getting from everyone. They'll connect the dots that I'm pregnant by you since they already saw me with you in that magazine." Naruto thought for a moment and sat up to reveal to Sakura what he thought about the situation.

"I think it's time to reveal your pregnancy." Sakura sat up quickly she turned on the lamp beside the bed to make sure he was ok. With an insane idea like that she feared that he may have lost his mind.

"Are you crazy!?" He shushed her which she angrily glared at him for.

"It'll just be much easier for us if we tell the media instead or someone else doing it and twisting the truth with lies." She saw the logic in his statement but that didn't stop her from denying his idea nonetheless.

"No way I'll be slaughtered."

"I doubt it they'll probably be happy to hear the news. Please, Sakura-chan I think it's time to not keep you or the babies a secret any longer. One interview that's all I ask for." She looked quite nervous afraid even that's not the reaction he wanted.

"Forget it I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do." He leaned over her and cuts the light out on his way to lay down he pecked her on the cheek. Sakura sighed and also laid down and despite how disappointed he was he still put his arm around her protectively. She felt bad although he was trying to convince her to do something she didn't want to do she just wanted to make him happy. Which lead her to say those words out of her mouth.

"Let's see how moving in together goes then we'll see about the interview." It was well worth it when he tightened his hold on her and kissed all down her neck.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly in her ear causing her heart to skip a beat. She could hear the truthfulness in his voice when he said it.

"Always?" The kisses stopped but his arm seemed to only tighten. Her insecurities were peeking through and those insecurities were controlling her mouth along with her hormones "And not because I'm carrying your children?" It was stupid she knew but thoughts that she had long since suppressed were creeping to the forefront of her mind.

Did she love the thrill that arguing brings in a relationship? No, so why can't she control her mouth? "Or maybe you're rebelling against mommy and daddy?" She was turned on her back so suddenly she didn't even have time to react. The only thing she could see in the dark was his smoldering cerulean orbs looking through her very own. For the first time in forever, she couldn't read him.

"I love you always and forever not because you're pregnant and not to rebel against my parents so don't you _ever_ say something as stupid as that again." She blinked dumbly half understanding what he was saying but nonetheless she nodded.

Naruto doesn't say anything more he just laid back down with his back to her. She turns on her side a softly puts her forehead on his naked back. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I know." She shook at his despondent reply not to mention his reply wasn't even an _I forgive you._

...

It's been a week since she last saw Sasuke and she was now 15 weeks along in her pregnancy. Her stomach has grown bigger thanks to the twins growing inside of her. Any moment now she wasn't going to be able to hide the fact that she's pregnant. Her clothes were no longer fitting and It was starting to get colder outside.

On the bright side her morning sickness was gone every now and then she'll experience nausea and she felt more energetic. Downside she was eating everything in sight and would need to wear maternity clothes. A lot has changed over the week she was almost done packing but the biggest change was probably the bodyguard Naruto hired to protect her when he isn't around. She sighed finally finishing up her last box of things to be moved to Naruto's mansion.

She preferred to stay at her apartment during her last week of being in her tiny home. She was going to miss the place she's had since moving to Konoha but didn't doubt she'll enjoy living in the mansion full time.

Pretty soon Naruto wanted to reveal to the world that he's expecting two kids with her. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. The only person who knew was Ino who she hasn't seen in person in only god knows how long. She kind of missed the blonde and wondered what happened to make her best friend keep her distance. She put that thought on the back burner for now when she was startled out of her thoughts by someone knocking on her door.

By the way, the person knocked she suspected it was Naruto coming to take her and her things to his mansion. Sakura got up and walked briskly to the door and unlocked it letting her blonde enter. "Naruto!" Naruto grinned and hugged the pinkette tightly.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto pecked her forehead once before letting her go. "Are you all packed?" Sakura nodded took his hand and guided him to where all the boxes were. She didn't notice until then, accompanied with Naruto were a few buff guys in overalls behind him.

"You can start taking the stuff guys." They nodded and took 2 boxes at a time depending on how heavy they were and put it into a large moving van.

"Sakura-chan I was thinking while they're doing this we could go to my parents for lunch." It felt good to say that without eliciting a bad response from Sakura. She thought about it for a moment and agreed wholeheartedly since she hasn't seen them in quite a while.

"After you milady." Sakura rolled her eyes. She just hoped that everything would go smoothly at the lunch.

 _Meanwhile_

"Minato do you think Sakura-chan will like this?" The redhead held up a brown sweater that looked almost like a dress if not for the slits on the sides. Minato observed the sweater and nodded. He still wasn't used to Kushina actually speaking nicely about the young woman she was even going as far as buying the woman clothes.

"I'm so glad that Naruto and Sakura-chan decided to work it out. They'll make cute grandbabies." In fact, she couldn't wait to be a grandmother and didn't doubt she'll spoil them rotten.

"Kushina they'll be here any moment why don't you start wrapping those up for Sakura?" Kushina gasped noticing the time and hurried to wrap the gifts and made sure that the area for lunch was ready.

Minato just watched his wife hurry around the mansion before she finally turned to him with those eyes that let him know she had a question. "Minato will Menma be coming?" Minato nodded which made his already excited wife even happier

"I'm so excited to see them they never visit." She pouted but wasn't too upset she was aware that her sons were busy men especially Naruto. "I can't wait I'm going to be a grandmother before Mikoto."

"Kushina should you really be making this a competition between you two?" Kushina glared at her husband who was fortunately saved from her wrath by the doorbell. He silently thanked whatever deity was listening.

"Coming!" Kushina picked up the gift and went to their front door which was opened by their butler.

"Naruto Sakura! You're right on time." Kushina happily walked up to the couple and hugged them damn near crushing them with her strength. "Oh, my Sakura you're absolutely glowing." Sakura nervously chuckled as Naruto kindly took her coat once Kushina let them go.

"I guess that's a good thing, anything to hide how sore I am." Kushina patted the pinkette on the back she knew exactly how it felt.

"Trust me you have a long tired and sore journey ahead of you." Sakura groaned at that imagining how painful it was going to be.

"Naruto you're going to have a hard time convincing me of ever going through this again." Naruto chuckled and pecked her cheek lovingly.

"I think I can be very convincing." He whispered seductively in her ear causing goosebumps to go up and down her skin and her hair to stand up. He could be convincing indeed.

"Look at you two I remember those times fondly trust me he'll have a hard time keeping his hands off of you once you fill out after the pregnancy." Sakura blushed deep red she really didn't want to have this conversation with the mother of her boyfriend.

"Mommm," Naruto whined like a child throwing his arm over his poor embarrassed girlfriend. Sometimes she just had no shame.

"Your mother embarrassing you son?" Minato came out of what Sakura assumed was the kitchen with a small friendly smile.

"Naw just Sakura dad-ow." He rubbed his arm after receiving an elbow from his girlfriend. Kushina chuckled at how much like her the pinkette was. That's when she remembered the gift she got for said girl.

"Sakura I got you a little present I'm sure that your old clothes aren't fitting like they used to and it's starting to get cold outside. So here you are." Sakura received the gift graciously with a small smile on her face and watery eyes.

"Thank you so much this means so much to me." Sakura hugged her as tightly as possible which was returned with just as much strength. She couldn't believe that at one point she actually hated the girl.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way that I treated you back then. I never really apologized for my horrific behavior even when we talked weeks ago." Oh great now She was crying too. "Hey now this is an expensive dress so don't get any tears on it." She said jokingly while sniffing here and there. Everyone chuckled at the woman's words knowing she probably meant it.

"Ok now no more crying let's go to the table while we wait for Menma." Minato ushered everyone to the dining room where their lunch was being held. "So Naruto how's the co-"

"No business talk today I haven't seen my son in only god knows how long so no we will not be talking about that." There was no use trying to convince her otherwise especially when she got like this. He sighed and relented that topic completely.

"I kind of do want to discuss something with you two well more like get an opinion on something." Sakura sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about. Can't say the same for the other two.

"Well, what is it don't keep us in suspense." Kushina briefly thanked one of the maids for pouring her a glass wine. She shifted her attention back to the young couple waiting patiently for them to say something.

"Well, I want to go public about everything involving my relationship with Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?"

...


	24. Coming out

**Chapter 24: Coming Out**

 **A/N: I'm hoping I can finish this story soon but by the way things are going this story is at least going to 40 or 35 chapters. LEMONADEEEE**

 **Read Review Repeat**

 _"Well, I want to go public about everything involving my relationship with Sakura-chan."_

 _"Hmm?"_

"Well, what do you two think?" Before they could respond, the doorbell rang and a few seconds later Menma was now walking in with a butler behind him.

"Menma!" Kushina wasted no time getting up and hugging her other son tightly. "I'm so glad you could join us. Come sit down we can now start eating." Kushina guided him closer to the table. She sat back down in her seat allowing him to pick his place to sit which happened to be on the other side of Sakura.

"Can we get back to the conversation now?" Sakura sighed and nodded at Menma a silent greeting. He returned it with his own silent greeting a wink.

"I agree it can get really out of hand so you two should make sure it's out before rumors destroy you two." Sakura stared down at her stomach silently listening to Minato speak. He made an excellent point, but still, she was scared to come out like that. Life for her was going to change, and admittedly she didn't like the thought of it. Even though life for her has already changed a lot since the White Party, it didn't necessarily affect her too much.

"I suppose you're right." She knew she was beaten, but that didn't mean she didn't have to like it.

"Now hold on why don't we hear Sakura-chan's side of this?" Everyone else nodded and turned their attention to Sakura who blushed from being put in the spotlight.

"Oh no I'm fine with it now I was selfish." She was of course lying and could tell everyone in the room could tell.

"Nonsense just tell us what's bothering you." Kushina insisted smiling warmly at the pinkette.

Sakura sighed, she was getting her thoughts together. "I guess I'm just afraid of change. I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm with Naruto and having his kids. I know it's silly to think such a thing, but I just wanted my normal life for a little while longer. Naive thinking on my part." She stared at the empty plate in front of her that would be filled with food in a little bit. Speak of the devil a butler came out of the kitchen with some cook staff carrying covered platters of food ready to be served.

"Lunch is served." The butler said as the cook staff began setting the dishes down and uncovering them revealing delicious food that made her stomach growl in anticipation as well as hunger. Once the food was served everyone dived in she couldn't pick between the ramen and the zenzai. She wasn't too fond of both of the dishes, but it seemed her cravings were, so she chose both and mixed them.

"I should be used to your weird cravings, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon." Sakura glared at Naruto for talking about her choice of food.

"Well, you have some months to get used to it, Baka." She dug into her mixed food and moaned at how delicious the food was. Naruto cleared his throat almost choking on his ramen at the sound of his girlfriend's moan. He hasn't heard that sound in so long he almost choked.

"You two are so cute." Kushina chuckled watching the two not bothered at all by Sakura moan of delight. "Have as much as you want Sakura-chan I want our grandkids to be nice and healthy." Sakura smiled and nodded since her mouth was full of food.

The lunch went well, and it seemed like they were one big family. Sakura felt like she belonged and couldn't be any happier. Naruto and Sakura were getting ready to leave since Naruto had to go back to work. "Sakura can I speak with you in private?" Sakura looked at Naruto with a look of confusion receiving only his own look of confusion.

She followed Kushina and was a bit worried when Kushina didn't say anything. She just silently stood there looking out the window. "Sakura I know how you feel because I was in your same position years ago. Minato took over the company, and we were married secretly that was until I got pregnant. My whole world outside of my time spent with Minato changed when we came out that we were married and I was pregnant. I was no longer just Kushina to my friends, and they then treated me as if I was royalty. Change is hard at first, messy in the middle and gorgeous at the end. That's what my great grandmother always told me when I was young, and it got me through a lot of situations. She would be ashamed of me if she was still alive and found out how horrible I treated you."

"It wasn't just because I was Naruto's assistant that you treated me awfully, was it?

"No, it wasn't. The truth is I was jealous Minato and since I was trying and failing to have another baby and you some girl who could be pregnant with my son's child while I couldn't get pregnant at all it was just too much for me to handle. Again I'm so sorry it's still no excuse to treat you with so little respect. I just hope a part of you don't hate me." The red head sniffed her blue eyes watering.

"Kushina even when you treated me like you did I never did hate you. I was sad confused and upset, but I could never hate the grandmother of my children. So don't beat yourself up about-" Sakura was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace cutting off whatever she was initially going to say. Sakura softly smiled hugging back the now sobbing and relieved woman. They stood there for a moment longer before pulling back.

Kushina suddenly started chuckling while wiping the tears from her face. "You're the pregnant one, yet I'm overly emotional." Sakura joined in with her own giggles.

"Well we should get going Naruto has to get back to work. Thank you for the excellent lunch." Kushina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It's no problem you're family now. And if you ever need help or advice on taking care of those little guys or gals inside of you just call or better yet visit." The red head winked with a large shit-eating grin on her face. Finally, Sakura felt like she belonged with just the words that they're family now. She wasn't sure how she was going to get Naruto to propose to her again and make it official that they're family. She didn't realize that she was just standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Relax Sakura-chan he'll propose and if not then you'll have to take matters into your own hands." Sakura squinted unsure of what she meant by taking matters into her own hands. Surely she didn't think that she should do something so unorthodox.

"Maybe..." then again Naruto could be really dense sometimes. She'll be 80 before the man works up the nerve to propose again. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

...

Sakura sighed as she looked around the now empty apartment. Naruto dropped her off back here mentioning something about going to his mansion together. She's been to his place plenty of times she wasn't sure why she couldn't just go. It would have been a hell of a lot better than just sitting in an almost empty apartment.

At least she still had the tv and couch left. Naruto wanted her to leave that stuff since he already had those things at the mansion. She remembered buying the couch with her first paycheck and the tv with her fifth.

'Paychecks...' she realized that she was going to be freeloading off of her boyfriend and that's not the type of person she wanted to be. Pregnant or not she needed a job even if it's one of those minimum wage jobs. She picked up her phone which was charging on the floor and went on the web to find a job a woman pregnant with twins can do.

"I got it!" Sakura exited the browser and opened her contacts looking for one person in particular. Finally finding her, she pressed call, and after a few rings the person on the other line picked up.

"I need your help..."

...

8:00 pm

Naruto was finally off from work, and he couldn't wait to get to Sakura so she can officially move in with him. He just hoped that she wasn't bored with just staying in her bare apartment.

"Boss glad I caught you." Naruto turned his attention from packing up some papers to his now open door where his head person of marketing was standing.

"Ino I haven't seen you around lately what's up?" Naruto grinned and leaned back on his desk waiting for the platinum blonde to speak. She looked nervous for some reason and a bit tired.

"Oh, nothing I've just been busy getting our business out there more and more. I wanted to ask how Sakura has been doing?" She eased her way into his office looking around at everything but his eyes as if she hasn't been in his office plenty of times.

"She's fine I can tell she misses you...a lot." Ino sighed she had to get to the point there was no use dancing around it.

"I'll be honest I've been thinking lately, and I believe I'm finally ready to go back home and take over the family business." Naruto stared for a moment trying to understand Ino's reasons for such thoughts.

"You want to take over a flower business instead of doing something bigger with your life? Is that what I'm gathering here?" She glared down at her feet refusing to look her boss in the eyes. "Thought so tell me what's really the problem?"

"I don't know lately I've been thinking that maybe I'm meant for something greater." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the oak desk. "And everything that's going on with Sakura I don't know the world seems to be coming down around me. Everything I've known and loved is being taken away from me. Well, that's what it feels like even though I am aware in my mind, it's not but my heart..."

"Will I mean anything to Sakura once you two settle down with those kids?" Naruto finally understood she felt like she was bothering them getting in the way even. Like she had no place in Sakura's life. He couldn't just give her the answer to her problems she would have to recognize the issue and come up with the solution on her own.

"Ino how about this I'm offering you sabbatical leave it seems you've reached a wall in your li-"

"No! I refuse to take that I'm not depressed I don't need to improve my health or anything like that."

"A sabbatical isn't just for those things you can also develop new skills and think about what you want to do in life. I just want what's best for you, and so does Sakura. Trust me she'll understand why you're never around and with the sabbatical, you can travel around and discover yourself." If looks could kill, he would be as good as dead.

"I'm not taking your damn handout." Ino stood up so suddenly she almost gave him a heart attack. "The only reason you would even give me a sabbatical is because I'm the best friend to your girlfriend and baby mama. You would have never given me that sabbatical even if I begged on my knees for it before you and Sakura met. Thanks for your concern but it's not necessary." With that, she stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her leaving the blonde stunned in her wake.

He wasn't quite sure where the conversation went wrong he thought that he was being a good boss. Guess not. For now, he would put that into the back of his mind he had a gorgeous pregnant girlfriend to get back to.

...

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said as soon as he walked into the almost bare apartment. He knew it was corny to feel, but he could practically feel butterflies in his belly when his eyes laid upon the love of his life.

"Finally Baka alright let's go." Sakura got up taking longer than usual, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"How are the twins?" Naruto asked as he helped her put on her coat.

"Um okay?" Naruto carefully eyed her belly and set his hand on it feeling for a sign of life. "Naruto?"

"I read that twins are usually moving around at this time kicking and such." The look on her boyfriend's face broke her heart. She felt bad that he was so disappointed that the babies weren't kicking or punching.

"Let's just go I'm sure that when they're ready, they'll kick, and you'll be the first person I tell." Sakura held his much larger hand in her own tiny hands giving him a pleading look.

"Alright." The two plus the bodyguard that was standing outside of Sakura's door got into Naruto's car and were off to his home. She hasn't been to the mansion ever since they broke up and believe it or not she was scared to go back.

The car pulled up to the gates that she didn't remember being there when she was last there. "I got gates put up half a week ago y'know for privacy and protection." Sakura nodded watching closely as the gates opened and shut behind them as they drove in.

"I've been thinking of installing an elevator in the mansion so you won't have to take the stairs to get up to the room. You're going to get much bigger and tired I just want you to be alright."

"Whatever you think is alright Naruto it's your-" Naruto grabbed her hand shutting her up quickly.

The look in his eyes told her how much her words affected him. "It's our home Sakura, not just mine anymore."

She got out the car and stood in front of the lit up mansion. The mansion looked far more intimidating at night then it did during the day, or maybe it's just her nerves. "Sakura-chan?" She must have stood there admiring the structure far too long if the look she was receiving from them was any indication.

"Sorry, it's been awhile." Naruto nodded solemnly agreeing with her statement. With the door wide open the two plus the bodyguard entered the mansion to be greeted by the whole staff. She had to admit the sight of the maids, butlers, and chefs smiling warmly at her was quite a sight and took some of the edge off of her. She thought they would hate her for crushing the heart of their boss. They probably had to deal with the brunt of it.

"Ms. Haruno would you like me to prepare you a long relaxing bath." The head maid asked her with a sweet smile on her aging face.

"No thank you not right now I just want to get upstairs and relax." To be truthful, she wanted to get upstairs and admire the babies' room once again. The maid nodded and allowed Sakura to leave and head off to where she wanted to go.

Slowly but determinedly she climbed up the stairs to get to her destination. After a few more seconds she reached the top and surprisingly she was out of breath. Stairs that she could climb up and down two times over without breaking a sweat 15 weeks ago was now a hassle. It's amazing what pregnancy does to a woman's body. Losing all her baby weight was going to take forever to do.

She sighed and just continued her trek to where she remembered leaving when they broke up. Opening the door slowly until the darkroom was in view she hit the light switch and watched as the room came to life.

She smiled brightly it was like seeing it again for the first time, and that made her very happy. "I'm glad you still like it." Sakura jumped at the sudden voice behind her.

"You scared me Naruto." She put her hand over her rapidly beating heart willing it to slow down.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan I was behind you the whole time I thought you already knew I was there." He sheepishly scratched the back of her head looking adorable to Sakura.

"It's ok let's go to your room."

"Our room." She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly for correcting her. Naruto chuckled and took her hand into his much larger hand leading her to their bedroom.

She felt more at ease now that she was comfortable and felt welcomed in the mansion.

The blonde opened the door where boxes were laid all around. "I'm sure you're the type of person who wants to put your own stuff up, so I told the maids just to leave it here." She pouted at the fact that he knew her so well.

Naruto suddenly lifted Sakura bridal style and guided himself expertly through the boxes until he reached the bed. "Naruto!" She yelled once he set her down back on the floor.

"What I don't want anything bad happening to you besides I can't hold and carry my own girlfriend?" Naruto smirked when he saw her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Baka," she muttered under her breath.

Naruto laid on his back on the bed and starred up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. That was until he felt weight bare down on his crotch area. "Sakura?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently with worry swimming in the depths of her emerald eyes. Unfortunately, all he could focus on was his rising erection.

"Uh n-no." She crossed her arms over her chest not believing him for a second.

Naruto groaned softly when he felt her shift to get more comfortable on his lap. She was torturing him he's sure of it. "Am I too heavy?" She asked sadly probably seeing the agony written all over his face.

"What? No. It's just..." Naruto sighed as he could no longer control his body reaction to her.

"Oh..." she now understood the look wasn't because she was heavy but he was trying to hold back.

"Yeah..." He was going to get up and maybe take a cold shower until his body was struck with 1000 bolts of pleasure. He looked up into half opened emerald eyes filled with lust and desire. She ground against him achingly slow. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to lose himself and throw caution to the wind.

"You could have just told me you were in the...mood." She smiled at him while grinding against his manhood.

"Sakura I don't know about this you're pregnant with twins." Just getting out that pathetic sentence was a struggle for him.

"Didn't we have this discussion before it's safe until the doctor says otherwise. Besides when was the last time we actually did this. But if you don't want to..." she was about to get off of him until she felt his grip tighten on her hips.

"Take off your shirt." She wasn't going to admit it, but that command made her extremely wet and excited. Without another word, her shirt was as good as gone.

Naruto stared at her stomach lovingly before moving his eyes upward eyeing her bra covering her nipples he didn't like that at all. She could read him like a book and knew exactly what he wanted her to do so she did it. She went around and undid the clasp holding her breast hostage.

The first thing he noticed was the size of them they weren't that big before. "You can thank pregnancy for that." She said answering his silent question as he continued to study the size of her breast.

Just when she was getting impatient with him just staring he suddenly grasp them tightly making her gasp aloud. "Naruto," she moaned with her eyes shut tightly.

Naruto sat up and took the right nipple in his mouth. Sakura didn't want foreplay no matter how good it felt she wanted to skip ahead to the main event. She tapped him urgently on the shoulder making him pull back from her nipples.

Sakura didn't give him a verbal answer to what she wanted him to do which she could tell from the look in his eyes. Taking control, Sakura ripped open Naruto's button up shirt making the buttons fly everywhere. Urgently she took off the now ruined button-up shirt and ran her nails all over the skin on his torso. Naruto wasn't sure what got into his girlfriend, but he wasn't complaining.

"I've waited a very long time for this, and I'm not about to wait longer because of foreplay I'm going to the main event." With that, his pants were unbuckled and unzipped and down to his knees. If he wasn't hard before then he damn sure was now.

Sakura smirked once she pulled his underwear down too. "I see someone's a little excited." Naruto chuckled and flipped them over so he was now on top.

"Always for you." He removed his pants and underwear not caring where he threw them and began removing Sakura's remaining articles of clothing. Now both of them was butt ass naked with no shame.

Sakura shivered as Naruto raked his eyes over her body hungrily. Pregnancy never looked as good on a woman as it did Sakura. He was practically swelling with pride that he was the one who got to impregnate her even if it was an accident. He couldn't wait to claim Sakura as his in front of the press publicly. "Naruto." She whined getting impatient with him just standing there staring.

Naruto smiled down at her apologetically as he prepared himself to enter her. Slowly Naruto sunk into her warm tight cavern groaning as she tightened around him. He missed this amazing feeling so much that he was unwilling to let it go ever again.

Sakura made soft sounds as Naruto thrust into her after being buried to the hilt in her. Sakura wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and scratched his back when Naruto does a well-placed stroke to her g-spot. She could feel her legs get weak with each stroke that hit her sweet spot. She was seeing spots dancing in her vision.

Naruto groaned as he tightened his grip on her thigh with one hand as the other was gripping the comforter so he won't put all his body weight on her. The way she felt as she tightened around him drew him closer to that sweet release they both seek. Her inner walls flutter almost pushing him past the point of no return. He gritted his teeth against the sensation holding out.

A small mewl reached his ears, and the way her tight warm muscles clenched tells him she is near. With a quick motion, she grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down more on top of her. He felt himself falling as they both go over the edge.

His mind has effectively disconnected from his body, and he felt the vague sensation of floating in a post-orgasmic haze. Naruto buried his head against the nape of her neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her skin before rolling over on his back. No words could describe how good they felt in that exact moment.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked the trembling pinkette beside him.

Sakura's breathy voice was like angel's singing in his ears. "I feel great." Naruto grinned wrapping his arms around Sakura tightly. The two stayed silent for a while trying to get their bearings.

"I really don't want to ruin this." She whispered sadly.

"Why would you ruin this?" Every time Naruto spoke his breath would ghost over the swell of her breast tickling her slightly.

"Because I have something to tell you and I doubt you'll like it." She couldn't even give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Shoot." Sakura was quite reluctant to do that since that would really ruin the mood. But she can't hide it from him forever.

"I'm going to get a job..."

 **A/N:**

 **It's been awhile, so I had to slap a quick lemon in here as an apology to you guys.**


End file.
